Time Warp
by GoddessGirl1372
Summary: Harry goes back in time and becomes DADA teacher during Lily and James's 7th year. Something is bound to go wrong...Read and Review! CHAPTER 40 IS HERE! COMPLETE!
1. Not good!

Time Warp

By JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter One:

"HARRY, LOOK OUT!" Sirius Black yelled as he pushed his godson out of the way of a red unforgivable curse. Sirius rolled off the boy who smiled and said "Thanks." Before jumping up and running towards the center of the battle. Sirius, too, stood and began battling with a cloaked and masked Death Eater. As he battled, he couldn't help but wonder if young Harry Potter was going to make it out of this. _'He's only just left school and he's battling the most feared man on this planet!' _ He thought angrily as he successfully stunned the man and put anti-apparation spells on him. Suddenly, the battlefield seemed to thin and the Death Eaters were either falling or apparating away. Sirius continued stunning the escaping hooded figures, his mind still on Harry.

Harry, on the other hand, was quite busy, his mind on trying to survive. He was standing, face to face with the Dark Lord Voldemort, trying his best to hide his fear as the evil man sent his third killing curse at him. Harry sent the "_Rictosempra!" _knowing it wouldn't stop him but might buy him a bit of time to do, something... Seeing Voldemort duck away from the curse he took this time to bring out his sword and run towards him. Voldemort turned just as Harry brought the sword down on his shoulder. He let out a howl of pain, and was about to throw a killing curse at him but Harry plunged the thin sword into his heart. Dark black blood became visible on his black robes, shimmering in the moon light (A/N not full moon) Voldemort screamed with pain as Harry began to use all his magical energy to get rid of the man. Voldemort was obviously close to death as he whispered, "_Valmorra!"_ before letting death come over him. As soon as his eyes closed, a huge green light hit Harry, knocking him off his feet and making a large booming noise echo through out the Hogwarts grounds.

Sirius gasped as a strong gale hit him and the others, all of them being blown over. When the wind had settled, Sirius looked up and saw Remus struggling to stand up, his robes torn and battered. Sirius jumped up and pulled him to his feet.

"Where's Harry?" asked Remus, brushing off his shabby robes.

"I-I don't know..." Sirius stuttered, looking around the battlefield. He saw Hermione, Ginny, and the other Weasleys (minus Percy...) running towards them.

"Sirius," Ginny gasped out of breath. "Have you seen Harry?"

"No, we were just about to look for him."

And so they all began searching the grounds, and when Ginny's scream echoed through the grounds they knew she had found something. A bloody mass of robes lay on the ground, all that was left of Voldemort.

"Where's Harry?" Hermione asked, almost on the verge of tears.

"Harry!" Sirius yelled making everyone turn to Sirius who was crouched down over none other then Harry Potter.

Harry groaned as the concerned face of Sirius swam into his range of vision.

"Harry!" he yelled, making several other blurry figures move towards him. "Harry, can you hear me?"

"Sirius..." Harry groaned, fighting hard to stay conscious but was loosing. Sirius grabbed Harry's hand, and held it tightly.

"It's going to be ok, Harry!" Sirius said anxiously, squeezing his hand tighter.

"Some one get some medi-wizards over here!" Sirius yelled, then turned back to Harry and gasped. Harry smiled as the warm sensation took over him, but frowned inwardly as Sirius suddenly grabbed him by his shoulders and shook him.

"Harry! Harry!" Sirius yelled at him. Harry moved his mouth but no words came out. Sirius's eyes were beginning to water as Harry began to glow brightly, trying desperately to find out what was happening to his godson. He began to shimmer and was soon becoming almost completely see-through.

"What's happening to him?" a wail next to him that he noticed at once as Ginny's cried.

"I don't know, Voldemort must have cast a spell on him!" Sirius said furiously, whispering words under his breath and waving his wand at Harry.

Harry took one deep breath and was able to mutter "Valmorra..." before completely disappearing and leaving a crying Ginny, a confused Weasley family, and two very sad and unsure Remus and Sirius.

XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx

Harry groaned again as he stood up and looked around. The blood red sun was rising in the sky making the morning dew drops glint and gleam. He looked down at himself and found that he was completely covered in blood. _'Well, this isn't the best way to enter Hogwarts.'_ Harry thought as he reached into his pocket had pulled out a black long cloak. Of course, he had recognized exactly where he was, he was on the Hogwarts grounds. He also noticed that the ground didn't look like the largest battle to date between wizards had taken place here, meaning, he wasn't at the Hogwarts he knew. Carefully concealing all of his blood stained golden with red trim cloak, he walked towards the best thing that had ever happened to him.

He pushed open the large oak doors to the great hall, causing everyone to freeze and look up. Seeing the mysterious man, Dumbledore had sprung to his feet and drew out his wand.

"No need to remove that wand from your pocket, friend." Harry said loudly so he could be sure that he had heard. He limped towards the teachers table, though not many noticed this. Dumbledore, being the ever observant person he was, noticed this and frowned.

"What are you doing here? If you call yourself a friend, then why cover yourself with that hood?" Harry stopped, halfway towards the teachers table, and raised his head.

"Well, I simply didn't think these students would want me to see me in this condition."

"What do you mean by that?" Dumbledore questioned.

"Well, I just got back from a, er, minor, er, _skirmish_."

"If you are speaking the truth, then please remove your cloak." Harry raised his arm and grabbed the hood.

"As you wish, I don't know how bad I look, haven't seen a mirror for a while." Everyone gasped as one as the man lowered his hood. An exact replica of James Potter stood there in bloodstained robes of gold and red. His face was covered in scratches and burns and bruises. A long thin scar ran down his forehead shaped like a bolt of lightning, and happened to be bleeding badly. As everyone gasped, Harry smiled.

"I look that bad, do I?"

"A minor skirmish?" shrieked a younger Madam Pomfrey, who had jumped from her seat and ran towards him.

"You like you could have walked out of the greatest battle of the wizarding world."

"You could say that." Harry said thoughtfully, before pushing the medi-witch away from him and turning back to Dumbledore.

"I am here to ask if there is a teaching position open."

Dumbledore's brow furrowed as he said, "The Defense Against the Darks Arts position is free."

"Great! My favorite subject!" Harry smiled and rubbed his hands together, "Mind if I speak to you about it in your office?"

"In your condition?" Dumbledore eyed him uneasily.

Harry looked himself up and down. "I've been worse." Harry said with a shrug.

"I have yet to know your name." Professor Dumbledore said with a smile. He was beginning to like this young man, acted just like James Potter.

"Harry er, Port!" Harry said happily following the headmaster out of the room.

'_Well, this couldn't be going better, could it?' _Harry thought happily as he climbed up the staircase, speaking to Dumbledore about the DADA position.

XxxXXxxXXxxxXXX

A/N Pretty short, I know, but I planning on updating if I get a grand total of five reviews! Preferably more, but anyway! If I get 5 reviews I'll try and post the next chapter by Saturday afternoon! Review plz!


	2. Fancy that

**Time Warp**

**By:JamesPotterIsMine**

**Chapter 2**

Harry smiled as he followed Dumbledore into his all too familiar office, remembering the many times he had stepped into the room. Everything was exactly the same as before, his huge oak wood desk was placed in front of a beautiful stained glass window which formed the school's emblem, a shield and each houses animal, from Gryffindor's lion to Slytherin's snake. On the far right wall were the numerous snoring paintings of famous witches and wizards, leaning against their frames or snuggled up in their high back red cushioned chairs. Fawkes the ruby colored Phoenix swooped down onto Harry's shoulder, surprising Dumbledore greatly.

"He doesn't normally like to be around new people, thinks that they're untrustworthy. Curious..." Dumbledore murmured, taking a seat in his own high back crimson as Fawkes crooned happily into Harry's ear.

"Take a seat Mr. Port." Harry moved towards the chair that was placed in front of Dumbledore's desk, the garnet bird swaying on his shoulder. As Harry took his respected seat before Dumbledore, he truly noticed what he was getting into. _'Why did I ask about a teaching position?'_ Harry thought frantically. _'See, this is exactly what Sirius what talking about. Think before you speak! I don't even know how to teach let alone figuring out where I am!' _and as these angry thoughts buzzed around his head, Professor Dumbledore began to pull a stack of form papers out from a metal filing cabinet that Harry hadn't noticed, being so caught up in his own thoughts.

"So," Dumbledore said loudly, snapping Harry out of his own thoughts. "Mr. Port, what is your first name?"

"Harry, sir." Harry said truthfully. Dumbledore smiled as he dipped his quill in a small bottle of dark plum ink and in curling letters began to fill in the form.

"How old are you?"

"Just turned eighteen, sir." There was no point in lying about this either, he didn't look that much older then the seventh year students. Dumbledore raised his eyebrows to this, but noted it all the same.

"How much experience do you have when it comes to teaching, especially in the Defense Against the Dark Arts area?" Harry paused for a moment before replying.

"To be completely honest, I'm not that much of a teacher. Unless you count the time that I taught twenty or so students from all ages during my fifth year, it was an illegal Defense Against the Dark Arts Club. As for how much I know about the Defense area, these scars speak for themselves!"

Dumbledore chuckled before passing the scroll and quill to Harry and saying good heartedly,

"Please sign this Mr. Port, it will allow you to take the application test to see if you know the subject well enough." Harry grinned as he quickly scribbled his signature.

"Thank you," Dumbledore beamed, retrieving the paper and exchanging it for three or four two foot scrolls.

"These are the teacher tests for the Defense position, you have an hour to complete this little quiz. Any questions?"

"Yes, one. What is your definition of 'little quiz'?" Harry mumbled, unfurling one of the scrolls and glancing at some of the questions. Dumbledore chuckled as he stood up and passed Harry a quill and dark ivy ink.

"You have an uncanny resemblance of one of my students, James Potter is his name. Looks and talks just like you!"

"J-James Potter you say?" Harry stuttered, _'No, I couldn't possibly-'_

"Why yes! Leader of a group that I believe call themselves the Marauders. Quite the trouble makers!" _'Traveled back in time!' _Harry forced a smile, finally noticing what had happened to him.

"Well, I shall not delay you any longer!" And with a toothy grin and a swish of a robe, he strode out of the room and down the winding spiral staircase. Harry stared at the highly polished oak door, deep in thought. And shock. _'My dad is alive! I must have traveled back to when my parents were at Hogwarts. I wonder what year they're in...' _Harry absentmindedly dipped the phoenix quill Dumbledore had given him into the emerald green ink and read the first roll of parchment.

**Defense Against The Dark Arts**

**Teachers Quiz**

_Name the disarming spell: _

_Name the three unforgivable curses:_

_What is the name most feared shape shifting creature known?_

_4) What is..._

Harry smiled as he jotted the answers down quickly, memories flooding back from his own years at Hogwarts, pushing the thoughts of his parents to the back of his head. Leaning back in the chair, Harry scribbled down the answer to the last question, curled up the scroll and pulled the second one towards him. _'If teaching is as easy as this, I'll have no problems at all!'_ Harry thought happily, his quill scratching on the tan parchment.

XxxxxxxXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxxxx

Everyone in the Order of the Phoenix Headquarters were dead silent, unsure what to do. Sirius was quietly standing in the corner of the kitchen, his head bowed and a pained expression on his face. Ginny and Hermione were leaning against each other, crying silent tears together.


	3. Announcements!

Time Warp

By: JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter Three

This story, I proudly dedicate to Rebellion Author for being the first to review for chapter two!

"Here, at least finish THIS potion!"

"Madam, I'm pretty sure I've drank that same foul concoction no less than five times!"

"Fine then, but don't go keeling over on me!" With that, a frustrated medi-witch left the room, bustling into her side chamber, leaving behind a smirking young professor. He slid off the white soft bed and glanced down at his wristwatch. The blue digits blazed up at him, signaling nine o'clock. Sighing and stretching, Harry strode over to the door and pulled on the brass handle.

"And don't forget!" Madam Pomfrey yelled shrilly, her door slightly ajar. "If you're dizzy, dazed, or delirious, those are all signs of illness!" Rolling his eyes, Harry moved through the passage, down the hall, and into a small side chamber that Dumbledore had suggested he slept in. He pushed open the heavy wood door and looked around. Stone walls. Stone floor. One simple four-poster bed. One average square window above one ordinary rectangular desk.

"Well, this could use some TLC..." Harry murmured (A/N and for those who don't know, TLC means Tender Loving Care) taking one long stride into the room before dropping onto the squishy creaking bed. He smiled as he leaned back on his bed and stared at the blood-red canopy above him. Darkness swam over both eyes as he fell to sleep.

XXXXXxxxxxXXXXXxxxxxx

Lily Marie Evans, age seventeen, rolled out of bed and slammed her hand down on the magical alarm she had received for her birthday, silencing the screeching cries. Lily pushed back the covers and stretched, yawning loudly. She stumbled into the bathroom as she took a shower and pulled on her black robes, stifling yawns at the same time. Tying back her long red shining hair with a green hair ribbon, she kicked open the bathroom door and swept open the window curtains.

The red heavy curtains were tied back with golden tassels, letting in the blazing sunlight. Several load groans interrupted the steady silence, causing Lily to turn and face her friends. One by one, they stood and began to get ready for school.

Paige Elliot was first up, grabbing and gathering her books and quills.

Anne-Marie was next, gladly dashing into the bathroom; the blonde was ready to rule over that room for the remainder of the morning.

Quiet Tara Mimmi slipped through her sheets, her slim dark arms sweeping over her long black hair.

Satisfied, Lily nodded, grabbing her books and bags, ready to spend half an hour down stairs in the common room, waiting patiently for her three other friends to come down. Tutting slightly as she sat down in one of the red soft chairs, she pulled out her muggle book named _'The Witch of Blackbird Pond'_ and began to read chapter eight.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon! We're going to miss breakfast!" Anne-Marie yelled, stumbling down the stone stairs just as Lily was sliding her book back into her leather brown bag. Anne-Marie and Tara each grabbed one of Lily's arms as Paige gathered up there bags, and together dragged Lily down the hall and heaved her downstairs. The Great Hall doors were open, welcoming them, as they ran through the hall and took their seats.

Them, like everyone else, was excited, that or nervous. All were curious though. Dumbledore had announced last night that he would be explaining all the strange happenings that had taken place the evening before. Who was this man? Why did he look so much like James? And why was he covered in cuts and burns? The simple answers to these questions were this man was a wizard. He looked like James because of one reason or another. And he was covered in cuts and burns because he had been back from a minor _skirmish_.

But like most answers, these only raised more questions. Were did this wizard come from? Was he related to James? Why had he come from a _minor skirmish_, straight to a school to ask for a position as a professor? With all these questions buzzing through their heads, the students constantly glanced up at the heads table, but saw that Dumbledore wasn't anywhere near stating anything.

Everyone turned to see the man from the earlier night walking into the room, wearing a white jogging shirt and black pants with a stripe down the side. His matching trainers fit him nicely as he continued to dry of his now damp hair with a red Gryffindor towel, making everyone get the impression that he had been swimming. Though, why would he be swimming in the middle of the winter?

Several girls' eyes watched him as he took a seat at the heads table, throwing the towels around his neck. Lily, Anne-Marie, and Paige all sighed at the same time, causing a certain group of boys notice them staring at the mysterious man.

XXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

"Grrr...I wish they'd stop staring at that new guy, they don't even know what he's doing here!" Sirius muttered angrily as he roughly took a bight of toast, still staring at Anne-Marie, even though her eyes were focused else where.

"I know what you mean, Lily doesn't even know the guy and he looks just like me, so its not looks! How are we different?" James murmured, just as fiercely, stabbing at a small piece of egg.

"Probably your attitudes are some-what different. Though I must agree, I don't like Paige constantly glancing at this man, he may look our age but she doesn't even know about any of his characteristics or qualities or anything about his past life. She doesn't even know his name! Come to think of it, I don't believe any of us do!" Remus whispered quickly to himself, though his other two friends heard him.

"You sure talk fast." James said in a bored fashion, still glaring at the young man who was now speaking to Professor McGonagall. _'What does he have that I don't? He looks about the same age as me any way!'_ His thoughts abruptly ended as Dumbledore stood, looking down at the students.

XXxxxxXXXXxxxxXXX

"Who are you, young man?" Harry turned from his scrambled eggs to see Professor McGonagall looking at him strangely.

"My name is Harry Port; I'm the new DADA teacher here." Professor McGonagall's strict face softening.

"It's nice to hear that there's finally a proper teacher here. Albus told me all about how he had found an extremely intelligent eighteen-year-old young man who he had appointed. You look so much younger then eighteen though. But that's beyond the point; my name is Minerva McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher at Hogwarts."

Harry smiled and shook her hand happily. Suddenly she raised an eyebrow out him.

"Why are you not wearing a proper robe, Mr. Port?" she sniffed disapprovingly.

"Oh, I just got back from working out. I was just practicing some muggle fighting techniques along with wandless-magic. I'm wet because I did a couple laps around the lake. Need to stay in perfect tip-top shape if you want to be any good at dueling." Minerva smiled as he shook his damp hair out of his eyes.

"You remind me so much of Mr. Potter, look just like him, act like him too!" Harry smiled nicely at her, and was about to reply to her when Dumbledore stood and raised his arms, making it obvious he was making an announcement.

"Dear students of Hogwarts!" Dumbledore boomed cheerfully, causing everyone to silence and turn.

"I'm pleased to declare that our searching for a new Defense teacher is over! I proudly welcome Professor Port!" Harry stood and waved, not bowing like the other new teachers did.

"Seems too young to be a Professor, doesn't he?" Muttered Remus to James, who nodded silently.

"Thank you for your time, now off with you! Your heads need filling!" With that, everyone stood and began to file out of the Great Hall and towards their classes. _'I better go get changed...'_ thought Harry, jumping out of his seat and crossing the hall, towards the door.

XXXXxxxxXXXXXxxxxXXXXX

Ginny Weasley, age 17, stared blankly out the window at the grey rolling clouds. The weather really did reflect her mood, gloomy that Harry was missing; annoyed no one could find him, disappointed that there was no new news about him...

Sighing, she turned in her chair and crossed the depressing creaking room towards Buckbeak and bowed to him. He bowed his head politely before continuing working on his dead rat that he had found. Ginny began stroking his feathers absent mindedly. No one knew the truth. No one knew truly why Ginny was as or possibly even more upset then every one else.

The truth was she loved him.

XXXxxxxXXXXxxxx

U SHOULD PROBABLY READ THIS...

Another chapter has come to an end, I wish I could have made it longer but I thought it was best to stop here. I thank everyone so much for reviewing! I had no less then 13 e-mails all at once, and all were reviews for this chapter! Another five reviews and I'll guaranty by next Monday, if you give me, ummm, 20 reviews I'll have one by Saturday! Plz review!

Special thanx to those who reviewed!

(The number after the names is the amount of times this person has reviewed.)

1) Rebellion Author (1)

2) Blackolives10 (2)

3) The Gryffindor Drummer (1)

4) LilJunebug (1)

5) James'-gurl7492 (1)

6) MadnessLover (1)

7) JaceRunner (1)

8) Fk306 animelover (2)

9) DMHPluv (2)

10) Kara Adar (2)

11) DawnRising (1)

12) Echo-waters (2)

13) Nausikaa (1)

14) Fear of Apathy (1)

15) Aerohead1980 (1)

Thanx for reviewing people!

Srry if I spelted ur namez wrong, me no good at spellin!


	4. One down, two to go

Time Warp

By JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter Number 4

A/N OMG I can't believe it, but we made it up to and past 2o reviews! I thank everyone for reviewing (your names are listed below like last chapter) and I still can't believe I received 24 e-mails, all on reviews! Thank you people!

This Story I proudly dedicate to Katluvssport for being the first to review!

James David Potter dragged his feet into his all time favorite classroom where the best (in his opinion) subject was taught. At least, this was how he felt before _he _became the teacher. It was two days after Professor Harry Port had come to Hogwarts and this was the first lesson they were going to have with him.

Remus and Sirius both agreed that Port wasn't going to be a very good teacher, but James guessed this was only because Anne-Marie Lowney and Paige Elliot had a crush on Port, but then again, that was why he was angry at him too. Every time he walked passed Lily she was either talking about DADA or Port himself.

James pulled his chair back roughly and sat down, Remus and Sirius dropping down on either side of him. They had chosen seats in the second row, only because these were directly behind Anne-Marie, Paige, and Lily who had taken the foremost seats and were looking around anxiously for their teacher.

James began to get annoyed, Lily wasn't even telling him to stop staring at her, and she was completely ignoring him. So he took this boring period of time to search the classroom, knowing by the constant switching of teacher that they all had a different style.

At the very front of the room stood a desk that was almost completely bare except for a single moving picture of Port standing in amazement and glee as he lifted the Quidditch House Cup above his head, waving and smiling proudly. In one hand he helped hold the trophy with a red head girl and in the other he had a small golden ball with fluttery wings, the snitch raised high above his head.

On the walls were countless books of different shapes and sizes that had to do with the dark arts and how to protect yourself from them. The book shelves wrapped around the walls, reaching high all the way to the top of the cathedral ceiling. A brass wheeled ladder leaned securely against the book shelves, allowing others to reach even the most highest of books.

One shelf, though, which stood right behind Port's desk had many different shaped and colored, label less bottles with cork stoppers. James watched for a moment as the liquid swirled and danced strangely in the glass bottles, it looked almost like smoke.

Two spindly tables on either side of Port's plain desk, with strange glass objects James had never seen before. He could tell one held a mist with different faces floating in it, though their eyes resembled black holes. James didn't trust these magical things one bit and turned his head to the cabinet that sat directly to the right of the spiral staircase that Port was supposedly moving in to.

It was tall and had dark oak wood with small carvings all over it. Flowers and Fairies, Nymphs and Pixies with different vines and plants curling all across the wooden furniture. Two of the vines protruded from the doors, twirling and twisting to form two sturdy handles. James couldn't help but wonder what was behind those doors...

"Good Afternoon everyone!" James looked up to see Professor Port come sliding down the brass ladder, in very expensive looking emerald robes. There was a mumbled "Good Afternoon." From the boys, but almost all of the girls stood up quickly and said happily "Good Afternoon Professor Port."

"Ok everyone, lets start from scratch. I have some ground rules." A groan rang around the room making Port smile.

"C'mon, all teachers have rules! Now, the first one is, never ever ever call me Professor Port, it makes me feel old. Call me Harry!" Everyone glanced at each other, they could tell this was not going to be a normal teacher.

"Secondly, I'm not a big fan of Home work, so you'll be getting little to none home work from this class!" This made some people, mostly boys, yell out "yes!" while the girls smiled happily.

"Thirdly, sorry guys I have to make a couple of 'normal teacher' rules, so, please don't talk while I'm talking or any one else. Pass notes all you want, just don't interrupt people. Fourth, will the Marauders please come to the front of the room." All the heads turned to face James, Sirius and Remus who were standing slowly and walking to the front of the room. Not moving from his spot Harry looked each boy in the eye.

"Remus and James, please come here for a moment." They grudgingly did as they were told and walked slowly towards him.

"Now, can you tell me why I haven't moved the entire time I've been talking?" Remus and James shook their heads in unison.

"No? Well, Remus, I would have thought better of you! C'mon, take a closer look at the floor. Now tell me, what's wrong?" Remus looked closely at the floor before he mumbled, "Trip charm..."

"Right! 10 points for Gryffindor! There has been a trip charm placed in a circle around my feet, and very badly placed if I might add. Can't anybody see the greenish tint of smoke that is floating around my feet?"

Everyone leaned in closely to look, and sure enough a green smoke was swimming around his shoes. Harry looked up at Sirius who had been edging away from Harry and the others, a knowing glint in his eyes.

"Good try, Mr. Black, but next time I suggest that you have Mr. Lupin help you with the green mist." Sirius nodded, slightly amazed that he hadn't received a detention of any kind. Smiling, Harry waved his wand and the smoke disappeared, allowing him to walk over to his desk and sit down. He leaned back in the chair onto two legs and put his hands behind his head and legs up on the bare desk.

"So, since I don't have much to say right now, and since we only have about ten minutes before lunch, how about you ask some questions about me?" No one raised their hands, but they looked like they really wanted to.

"Ok then, I'll ask one. Um, how old am I? I'm eighteen years old thank you." Sirius raised his hand slowly, Harry called on him.

"When you were at school, did you have any fan girls?"

"Thought you'd ask something like that." Harry smiled before answering. "I had many _fans_ I guess you could say, I found that there was a group of girls who tried to slip me over a million love potions, and I believe one of their names was Romilda. Any way, my friend Hermione told me to be careful 'cause she said that they were going to poison me because of all the Love potions."

"How many girls have you ever dated?" Sirius asked again, though more hands were rising.

"Two real ones, though like I said, I turned down loads of offers." Harry pointed at Lily.

"Yes, Miss Evans?"

"Um, W-where are you from?"

"London, England. Any other questions?"

Just then the bell rang, and many put down there hands disappointedly.

"We'll continue these questions next class, which I believe is at one tomorrow!"

Slowly, everyone filled out of the room, all agreeing that they would all have enjoyable classes in that room. Sirius was a part of this group, ("A teacher who doesn't give out homework, lets you pass notes, lets you ask personal questions, and that supports pranks has to be cool! I mean, he probably still has one of those two girlfriends and Anne-Marie still hasn't actually admitted that she likes him!") But James and Remus weren't that convinced.

One down, two to go.

XxxxXXXxxxXXXX

I know this was a short chapter, but I just had to post something! You guys gave me so many reviews I just had to get a new chapter up! 5 reviews and I'll have one by next Wednesday! I'm so happy right now:D! REVIEW!

Top Authors for reviewing!

Katluvssport

Fear my Butterfly Army

James'-gurl7492

DawnRising

XxMrs.PadfootxX

DMHPluv

Blackolives10

Caitlyn62442

Bluprncss1

Thequeeneb

Kgk89

AzureStar

Emerald-prongs-fan

The Gryffindor Drummer

-Jess-Emrys-BLack-

Rebellious Author

Cherri202

Littleschoolgirl

Aerohead1980

Amrawo

CleveristWitchHerAge

lilJunebug

AlisSilly

Srry if i be a spillin ow namez wrong-ish!


	5. Be careful what you wish for

Time Warp

By JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter 5

A/N Omg, i'm soooo happy! I logged on and checked my email and I had _46 emails!_ I hope everyone enjoied the story so far! I would like to right now say something REALLY IMPORTANT! Ok, all of my other stories hav been put on hiatus so that i can work on this one. Lily, Friends, Music, and Marauders has been ABOANDONED because of lack of reviews! Ok, on to the story, thanx for ur time!

This Chapter I proudly dedicate to James'-gurl7492, for being the first one to review!

Sirius Orion Black bounced happily into the Great Hall for lunch; this was after all his favorite time of the day. Well, DADA was giving Lunch Break a run for its money, he had had only one lesson with Professor Harry Port and he thought he was a great teacher. He had found that Anne-Marie didn't really like him, she had only been staring at him because she was curious about who he was. He had asked her, and that's what she had said. So now, he had nothing against him.

Sirius plopped down on the wooden bench, only a couple of places away from Anne-Marie and her friends and grabbed some sandwiches and poured a glass of pumpkin juice. He glanced up at the young Professor who was currently playing with his mashed potatoes, looking quiet bored. He was wearing red velvety robes today with a black cloak and silver fastener. Harry Port looked up and waved at Sirius, flashing a smile at him. Sirius smiled back, but this smile quickly turned into a frown as James and Remus came storming into the hall.

"This week keeps on getting worse and worse!" James grumbled heatedly as he snatched a slice of plain white bread and began to eat it. Remus quietly sat down across from James, and began chewing on an apple thoughtfully. James noticed this, and asked angrily,

"What's wrong with you?"

"I was just thinking, what if we're over reacting? I mean, we hardly know the guy and we're already judging him!" James glared at him then glanced over at Lily who was constantly sending glances at Harry.

"I just don't think its right James, I mean, this guy sounds like the perfect teacher! He seems to like pranks and-"

"How do you know that he likes pranks?"

"For one, he didn't give Sirius a detention. Secondly, he gave him advice on how to improve the prank!" James glared at Remus before looking down at his empty plate.

XxxxXXXxxxxXxxXXXxxxXX

Harry James Potter sighed as the rumbling voices grew louder as more children gathered at the door. He flicked his wand, whispering _'Alohamora!' _making the door swing open revealing a large group of chattering kids. Harry groaned again, as he rubbed his throbbing forehead. His scar had been acting up again along with a major head ache; he hadn't been able to concentrate all morning. He had no idea why his scar was acting up, but he had a feeling that his headache was kind of like an after affect of his scar hurting all day.

The class all took their seats and the chattering slowly died down, everyone had their eyes on Harry, who had stood up and was banging his head against the wall.

"Um, Harry, are you ok?" Lily asked slowly, causing Harry to jump slightly.

"Oh, quite fine Miss Evans, just a minor headache. Nothing serious." Lily took a sideway glance at Anne-Marie and Paige who shrugged in unison.

"Ok everyone!" Harry said turning around, flattening his bangs hastily. "It's good to see you all; now, I believe that we are half-way through asking questions. Any one think of any questions that you wish to ask me?" To Harry's great surprise, Remus's hand shot into the air.

"Remus Lupin?"

"Yes, I have two questions actually. One, um, do you like pranks?"

"Are you crazy or something?" Harry asked, looking at him strangely. James gave him an _'I-told-you-so!'_ look. "I love them! They're one of the only things that light up this dark and dingy castle!" James glared at Remus before setting his head down on his desk.

"And, my second question is who were your two girlfriends? Not that I wanted to know, but Sirius has been talking about it nonstop for too long now." Harry smiled for a moment before replying.

"My first girlfriend was Cho, er, _Fang. _We were only together for maybe a month or two. She recently was murdered by Death Eaters because she wouldn't surrender any information about the ministry when she was captured." Many gasped at this, causing a low murmur to ripple through out the classroom. Harry shook his head and sat down on the edge of his bare desk.

"She wasn't the only one who died the same way." Harry said darkly. "The Ministry of course tries to cover this all up. Though the truth will always shine through the lie." He looked back up at his students and began to speak in a louder voice.

"My second girlfriend was Ginny _White_; in fact, this is a picture of her right here." He picked up the framed photo and showed it to the class. The fiery red head was (or seemed to be) screaming happily, lifting the trophy with Harry way above her head.

"I was captain then, of the Quidditch team. This was when we won the cup; we were so carefree at that moment. Too bad things changed so quickly." He put the moving picture down and turned to face the students once again.

"Anymore questions?" Lily's hand slowly went into the air.

"Yes Miss Lily?"

"Um, Tasha asked Gabby to ask er, Jen to ask Paige to ask Anne-Marie to er, ask me to ask you if you had a girlfriend?" Harry raised an eyebrow at her.

"What did you just say?"

"Tasha asked Gabby to ask Jen to ask, um, er ...Please don't make me say it again."

"If you're wondering if I have a girlfriend, then yes I do. Ginny White was and still is to this minute my girlfriend!" Lily slowly sank down in her seat and looked over at Paige and Anne-Marie, who also looked disappointed. James lifted his head off the desk and looked at Harry.

"Sorry if you wanted to go out with me, but I'm already taken..." Lily nodded sulkily. James slowly raised his hand, catching Harry's attention. "James?"

"Y-you play Quidditch?" Harry nodded slowly.

"W-what position?" Harry grinned at the memory.

"Seeker. Youngest Seeker in a centaury too. Funny story how it happened really. But you guys have questions, so we'll do those instead." Immediately, Sirius's hand was waving and swaying in the air. "Sirius?" Harry sighed, rubbing the sides of his head.

"I have two."

"Ok, what are they?"

"One: What school did you go to? Surely you didn't go to Hogwarts; you're only a year above us so we would have seen you before."

"I went to, er, Durmstrang. It was the closest school to my home at the time, so I went there. I moved to London in my fourth year, but I kept going to Durmstrang because I was to busy trying to keep up with all the gold I was changing into muggle money so I wouldn't go bankrupt and such, so it was just easier staying at my old school then coming to Hogwarts." _'Didn't know I could lie so fast...'_ Harry said as Sirius began his next question.

"I have a new question now. Why were you taking care of the money and bills, shouldn't your parents have been doing that?" Sirius seemed to notice he shouldn't have asked that question, for Harry's eyes had gone dark and a haunted look showed on his face.

"My parents both were murdered by Voldemort (many of the students gasped or groaned as the name past his lips) when I was only one year old, I never knew them." Sirius's mouth dropped, but he quickly closed it and then jumped into his other question.

"How did you become the youngest Seeker in a centaury?" Harry's face broke into a smile.

"I was at my first flying lesson in first year. I had never flown a broom before, and I was really excited. A boy named Neville was determined to fly well, but it didn't really work out. He got on the broom and immediately lost control of it, flying it into the stone castle wall. He fell off the broom and broke his wrist.

"The flying teacher took him to the Infirmary and told us NOT to fly at all or we'd be expelled. Some kid, Draco _Flamoy_ grabbed the kid's remember-all and got on his broom. I chased after him on my own broom, but he chucked it across the grounds. I flew after it, caught it, and landed perfectly even though it was my first fly. One of the Professors, er, I can't remember which now, but anyway she/he brought me to the Quidditch team captain, and I stayed on the team until the day I left school."

James, Remus, and Sirius all looked at Harry in awe. He should have been expelled, but instead he became a Seeker! Suddenly the bell rang, making everyone groan with disappointment as they stood up to leave.

"C'mon guys, we have a double period tomorrow, but right now I have a free black that's calling my name!" With that the Marauders all gave him a wave in unison before exiting the room, the rest of the class right behind him.

"Yah, that free blocks calling my name," said Harry, standing and walking out the door after the other students. "That and the hospital wing and a good headache relief potion!"

XXXXxxxxXXXXxxxXXXXxxxxxx

Ginny turned over in her bed, still her thoughts focused on Harry. Yes, everyone knew she and Harry had broken up at Dumbledore's funeral, but what they didn't know was that Harry and her had been secretly been seeing each other for over six months now. They just couldn't stay apart that long, so they had decided together hat they would be together, but not tell anyone, not even Ron or Hermione. She smiled as she looked at the memory book that she had put together, she had been staring at her favorite page. It was covered in pictures of Harry. Some were with Hermione and Ron, some were with her, and MANY were with just him.

Oh, how she missed that smile he had. That sweet face he had. That cute little smirk he could pull off so easily. She didn't even know if he was ok, what if he was dead or dieing? What if he was hurt or worse, being tortured? Oh how she wished she could see him again.

XXXXxxxxXXXxxxXXXxxx

"It's too bad," Anne-Marie said as she brushed out her long blonde hair in front of a tall full length mirror. She flipped her hair over her head so she could brush out the underneath parts.

"About Harry being taken. Sorry Lily, better luck next time."

"Doesn't matter," Lily mumbled as she braided her own hair, her silky green nightdress shimmering in the candle light. "I didn't like him much anyway."

"At least we know he has good taste." Lily rolled her eyes and dropped down onto her bed.

"She never really liked Harry Port." Paige said quietly as she turned the page of her book. "She's had her eyes set on James Potter for a while now."

"She has?" Anne-Marie gasped, turning quickly in her seat, her blonde curls bouncing merrily.

"No I have not!"

"If Paige says you do, that means you do!"

"So what if she says so, that doesn't mean anything!"

"Yes it does, she's the smartest one!"

"Just drop it you two, you're getting annoying..."

"I'm not dropping it until she admits it!"

"Well then you'll never drop it because I'll never admit it!"

With that, Lily rolled into her covers and wrapped herself in the blankets. Anne-Marie too got into bed, while Paige dimmed her candle light so they could sleep.

"Admit it."

"No."

"Do it."

"No."

"Do it."

"Will you let me get some sleep if I say it?"

"Yes."

"Fine then, yes I like James Potter. Now shut up or I won't wake you up in the morning!"

"..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxX

The next morning Harry found himself looking down at one of the many pictures of Ginny that he kept with him at all times. He and her were standing together, hand laying limp on each others shoulders, smiling up at him.

"If only that could be me right now." He sighed. _'But then again, she is in a different time zone...'_ He sighed again and stuffed the picture into one of the inside pockets of his robes.

"I wish you were here Ginny." He sighed again. Too bad Harry has never heard the saying 'Be careful what you wish for' because it could have helped him a lot in the situation.

XXXxxxxXXXxxxxx

A/N Cliffy! I made this one a bit longer, but once again I wanted to get this out earlier too and I thought this would be a good place to stop. So, everyone, have a great weekend, and please R&R people!

Special thanx to the people that took the time to send in a review.

James'-gurl7492

2)-Jess-Emrys-BLack-

3) Cherry Blossom 4 Ever

4) littleschoolgirl

5) AzureStar

6) DawnRising

7) amrawo

8) thequeeneb

9) Laura242

10) Katluvsspor

11) The Thirteenth Sapphire

12) Cherri202

13) The Gryffindor Drummer

14) Emerald-prongs-fan

15) echo-waters

16) Shout

17) Rebellion Author

18) lil miss marauder

19) DMHPluv

20) Mayleesa

22) aerohead1980

23) Kara Adar

(Do these names ever end?)

24) lilJunebug

25) alwaysariyana

26) AlisSilly

27) blackolives10

28) mywayornoway

29) Fk306 animelover

30) CrymsonTear

31) ilovethestorys

32) JaceRunner

ok everyone, thats all I have to say, I hope everyone presses that review button right there, come one, it will make me happy! 5 reviews and I'll have one by Wednesday!


	6. Ginny?

Time Warp

By JamesPotterIsMine

Chapter6

I proudly Dedicate this chapter to my lovely fans Miss littleschoolgirl for being the first one to review, Miss thequeeneb because she was so close to being the first one and she really wanted to have a story dedicated to her, and a certain Miss -Jess-Emrys-BLack- for having such an amazingly like guess to what actually happens in this chapter! (Do you have physic powers or something, Jess?)

XXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxX

Remus Lupin took his respected seat at the Gryffindor table along with the other Marauders, his nose in a book. It was quite normal to see Remus like this; this was most likely because he loved books. Or really, what he could learn from them. He found them quite fascinating how people could capture the excitement and thrill of adventure in their writing, he just adored it.

Today, he had taken a leaf out of Lily's book (A/N no pun intended) and had borrowed one of her muggle books, which she had finished just yesterday. _The Witch of Blackbird Pond _was the title, and it was about the false witch trials in Salem. It was quite a good book, though it was also quite a short one too. Suddenly, many gasps filled the room, causing Remus to look up and around. He soon realized that a stunned red-head girl in a long silky green and silver nightdress was half laying half sitting on the floor, looking around confused.

XXXXxxxxxXXXXxxxXXXX

Ginny slowly tore out the scrapbook page that was filled with the winking waving grinning faces of Harry, and tucked it into one of the pockets of her crème colored bathrobe. She sighed, stood up from her desk chair and stretched. Yawning slightly she walked towards the door, when a sudden warm sensation swept over her. Her fingers seemed to tingle in the light breeze, her hair dancing in the gale, her whole body glinting and shimmering, becoming more and more transparent by the moment. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound left her lips as the warm soothing gale took over her, making her disappear completely.

XxxxXXXXxxxxXXXX

Ginny felt herself being whipped and thrown about in the air, thinking that the wind that was picking up and becoming stronger would never end. She let a sigh of relief pass her lips as she felt her self slowly being lowered to the ground, solid stone tile forming beneath her. She felt the warmth of the windy gales vanish slowly, leaving her sprawled on the floor of, _the Hogwarts Great Hall?_

She shook her head and placed her hands against the floor, raising her head higher so she could have a better look. Sure enough the Great Hall was where she found herself, but not in the one she had saw only a few weeks ago. This one had different students for one thing. They were staring at her strangely, her face reflecting theirs. She didn't see the Creevy brothers for one thing, and she knew for a fact that they were both still attending Hogwarts. She pushed herself up so she stood, her almost white colored glossy light bathrobe falling behind her gently and slowly. She turned her attention to the heads table and watched as Dumbledore stood, completely ignoring the gasps that were ringing through out the hall.

"Who are you?" Dumbledore's voice rang out, speaking everyone's thoughts. Harry Port looked up from his plate and immediately dropped his fork. It clanged on his plate, catching everyone's attention, including the mysterious woman who brought her hands up to her mouth in a silent gasp of amazement. Harry slowly stood up, not taking his eyes off the red head.

"Ginny?" he croaked, looking at her hopefully.

"Harry?" the girl whispered in disbelief. "HARRY!" She yelled with excitement as she ran towards him. He moved around the heads table and opened up his arms, allowing her to jump into them. He twirled her around making her giggle happily.

"Oh my god, Harry! I can't believe it's you! Everyone's been searching for you, I though you were-I hoped you weren't-...I can't believe your alive!" She flung her arms around him and hugged him, joyful tears streaming down her face.

"You know each other?" asked Dumbledore curiously, watching as Harry Port turned, Ginny still in his arms.

"Yah, I do. This is Ginny _White_, right Ginny?" he looked down at her and whispered _'I'll explain later.'_ She nodded and then waved at Dumbledore.

"Hello, I'm Ginny White!" She said hopefully.

"How do you know each other?" Dumbledore asked them, twiddling his thumbs in a most Dumbledore-ish way.

"School." They answered together.

"That's not all!" A voice rang out from the Gryffindor table. "That's not the only reason they know each other!"

"Sirius, sit down and be quiet!" Harry said quickly at a black haired boy who was standing on his seat waving at the Professor.

"Sirius?" Ginny asked, looking at him strangely.

"Uh, yah, like I said before." Harry mumbled to Ginny. "Any way, Ginny here has come to help with the Defense classes, that is if you approve of this?"

"Not at all, Professor Port. The more the merrier!" Dumbledore said, clapping his hands together, but Harry noticed the suspicious glint in his eyes, and he knew he wasn't going to get away with this one.

"Well then, c'mon Ginny, I'll show you to your room..." With that, the pair walked down the center isle, Harry's arm coiled around Ginny's waist while she had hers slung across his shoulders casually. As soon as they left the Great Hall, the talking level rose rapidly, the teachers and students all talking quickly amongst each other.

XxxxXXXxxxXXXxxxXXXXxxx

"So that's Ginny White!" Sirius said smiling, taking another bight of bacon.

"Something's not right, why did she act like he had died or something?" Remus murmured to himself, setting the book down next to his near empty plate.

"Maybe he faked suicide and she thought he was dead!" Sirius answered happily.

"Then why did she just appear suddenly on the Great Hall floor?" wondered James aloud, deciding that he wasn't going to fool around this time and actually think about the possible questions and answers.

"Maybe she wanted to have a big grand arrival or something strange like that." Sirius guessed hopelessly as he gathered up his bags and began to leave.

"C'mon guys, I just noticed the girls haven't come down for breakfast yet, they're all probably still asleep." Agreeing, they all left the Great Hall and began the long walk to the Gryffindor tower.

XXXxxxxXXXXXxxxx

"How could you Lily?"

"My alarm clock didn't go off, I told you already!"

"Oh my god, I'm going to miss my first period class, I've never missed a class before!"

"ANNE-MARIE, HURRY UP!"

The Girls dormitory was in an uproar, seeing as Lily's alarm clock had failed to go off, resulting in every one waking at 7:30, leaving 20 minutes to get ready. This might have seemed to be enough time for us, but to these girls, they needed their full hour and a half to get everything together.

"ANNE-MARIE!" Tara yelled, hammering on the door, her orange nightgown flashing like her angry brown eyes. "WE NEED TO GET IN THERE TOO!"

"Give me a minute!" screeched Anne-Marie's hurried reply as she continued to wash her hair.

"Where's my transfiguration book?" asked Paige, who was completely dressed, but her hair was rolled up in a towel.

"I don't know!" Lily yelled as she continued running around the room, searching for her own things. She had been smart and jumped into the shower before Anne-Marie like Paige, but was only half dressed, wearing her skirt and shoes, but only wore her bra and he soaked hair in a towel wrapped around her head on the top half of her body. She just couldn't find her blouse...

"I'm out!" Anne-Marie yelled, as she stumbled out of the bathroom. A blue towel roughly holding her damp hair out of her face, a white one she wore around her body.

"Finally-Ahhhh!" Tara screamed as she was lifted into the air along with everyone else.

"Put me down!" Lily screamed as she tried to grab one of the posts on her bed.

"I'm afraid of heights!" Paige whimpered loudly as she covered her eyes desperately.

"We can't go out of the dorms like this!" Tara screamed as the dorm door flew open and she clawed at the doorframe, trying not to float down the spiral stairs.

"At least your wearing something!" Anne-Marie shouted angrily as they all floated against their will down the stairs, all desperately grabbing onto the stone walls.

XXxxxXXXXxxxXXX

Sirius yanked out his wand as soon as he had stepped threw the portrait hole and wandered over to the girls' staircase.

"Sirius," Remus warned him. "You aren't trying to bewitch the girls' staircase again, are you?"

"No, I'm just going to get the girls to come downstairs." Sirius said grinning. _'Accio Tara! Accio Ann-Marie!'_

"I'll get Lily, _'Accio Lily!'_" James smiled, waving his wand.

"Fine, I'll get Paige," Remus mumbled disapprovingly. "_Accio Paige!_"

"_Ahhhh!" _The Marauders heard a girl scream followed by the others.

"_Put me down!"_ James recognized this demand as Lily's.

"_I'm afraid of heights!"_ Paige yelped, making Remus swallow uneasily. "I told you we shouldn't have done this..."

"_We can't go out of the dorms like this!" _A voice that sounded like Tara's screamed, followed by loud scratching noises and bumping and thuds.

"_At least your wearing something!" _Sirius noticed this as Anne-Marie's scream. "She isn't wearing anything?"

Just then, a small black girl with a very short orange night dress floated out from the stairs, glaring and screaming helplessly. Followed by Anne-Marie, who was only wearing a bath towel. Lily came floating out next, wearing no top and a towel around her head. Last came Paige, looking absolutely terrified, hands pressed firmly against her eyes.

"YOU ARE SO GOING TO GET IT!" screamed Tara, as she held her short night dress down, stopping it from floating up.

"TURN AROUND RIGHT NOW SIRIUS BLACK, OR I'M GOING TO HEX YOUR HEAD OFF!" Anne-Marie shrieked furiously, pulling her towels closer to her. Sirius quickly turned around, not wanting Anne-Marie to attack him, and he knew for a fact that her hexes were good.

"STOP STARING YOU DOLT, I DON'T HAVE A TOP ON!" Lily yelled at James, who said easily,

"I noticed." Lily screamed out in pure red anger and snatched the towel off Paige's head and held it in front of herself.

"Oh my god, oh my go, oh my god!" Paige murmured to herself quickly and panicky, trying desperately not to look down. Remus quickly lowered her onto a couch and tried to calm her down as the others yelled at James and Sirius.

"PUT US DOWN NOW!"

"No."

"I CAN'T BE LATE FOR CLASS!"

"We have Harry and Ginny next, it doesn't matter."

"WHO THE HELL IS GINNY?"

"Harry's girlfriend, she appeared at breakfast."

"OH REALLY?"

"Yes really."

"PUT ME DOWN...NOW!" Lily roared at James her face red from anger. James wasn't stupid, he didn't want to push it to far, and he was already crossing the line. He quickly lowered her to the ground and watched as Sirius did the same.

"Just for the record, we're fifteen minutes late for DADA." Sirius mumbled as Anne-Marie, Paige, Tara, and Lily all glared at James and Sirius (they didn't glare at Remus; at least he put Paige down when she asked).

"You're lucky I have some self control Black, or you wouldn't be standing there right now." Anne-Marie breathed before turning quickly and racing back up into the girls' dorm. Lily glared at James before whispering in a deadly venomous voice,

"I hate you, Potter." She too ran up the stairs, Paige and Tara at their heels.

"Let's never wake the girls up again." Sirius said quietly as they walked hurriedly to DADA.

"I couldn't agree more." Murmured Remus and James together, they all weren't about to get those girls angry again any time soon.

XXXxxxXXXXxxxXXXX

"_YOU SAID WHAT!"_ a shriek rang out, causing the bustling hall way of 7th year Gryffindor and Slytherin students to become silent. James, Remus, and Sirius all came jogging down the hall, curiously walking over to the bickering and whispering groups.

"What's going on?" Remus asked a sandy haired Gryffindor.

"It's Ginny White and Harry, they've been in their for a while now, in the DADA class room. They won't let us in, and Ginny just started yelling."

"_YOU'VE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" _they heard Ginny scream.

"Ginny, don't make me explain the situation again, and stop yelling at me," came their DADA professor's voice, reasonably calm. "I'm this close to start yelling at you too!"

"_YOU DISAPPEAR, SCARING ME AND THE OTHERS TO DEATH, CAUSING THE MEDIA TO GO CHASING AFTER US LOOKING FOR THEIR MISSING GOLDEN BOY, AND THEN I FIND OUT THAT YOUR AT A SCHOOL TEACHING!"_

"That White sounds like Lily..." James mumbled, pressing his ear firmly against the door.

"What does she mean by the media was looking for their golden boy?" Remus wondered aloud, leaning against the stone wall while dropping his heavy leather bag in deep thought. "Is he famous or something?"

"Who knows? Now be quiet, Harry's saying something..."

"-And then I freaked out and said the first thing that came into my head,-"

"Which was to ask for a teaching position?"

"Well, actually, yes!"

"You are going to be so dead when you tell him!"

"Listen, we'll talk later. This conversation is no longer private."

Suddenly, the door swung forward, causing James and Sirius to come toppling into the room.

"Er, sorry Harry, we, er were leaning against the door, and we, er, weren't listening to every word you said or anything like that." Sirius said quickly, earning him an elbow in the ribs.

"Get in your seats." Ginny growled, sitting on the edge of Harry's desk, crossing her arm and still in her green and silver nightdress and robe. No one disagreed and quickly crossed the room and took their seats silently.

"Ok every one," Harry said, strolling across them room and slipping her arm around White's waist. She snuggled into his arm as he continued.

"As you all probably know, this is my girlfriend, Ginny White. Now, I know this class has been pretty relaxed, but we really need to get on track."

There were several groans that made Harry and Ginny smile simultaneously. Harry waved his wand and three large heavy books flew off their shelves towards him. They floated above his head and opened up. Inside each one was a different detailed sketch of a dragon. Every minute or so, the books would close and open to another random page.

"Today we'll be studying dragons, now does anyone know what dragon this one is?" A Slytherin girl named Gloria raised her hand, causing Harry to call on her.

"That the Swedish Short-snout." The bright orange dragon turned its head and swished his spiked tail warningly. The page turned just Harry asked,

"How about this one? Li Chang raised his hand slowly. "Li?"

"That's the Chinese Fireball." The red dragon snorted in its picture and pulled a stack of golden coins closer to him. He let out a dancing yellow flame just as the pages turned.

"Ah, anyone know what this one is?"

"Norbert." Ginny said smiling causing Harry to laugh. Just then the door banged open revealing the four missing Gryffindor girls. First in rushed Paige, her black hair looking un-brushed, a Transfiguration book clutched in her hand. In swept Anne-Marie next, her silvery blonde hair glinting and glimmering as it swung from side to side as she walked to her seat. Tara came in grumbling, her hair was pulled back roughly and her cloak a screw. Lily entered last, and as she crossed the room, she whacked James over the head with one of her potion books.

"That was for disturbing me." She whacked him again over the head as he swung his arms up in defense.

"That was for not putting me down!" she growled as she finally slapped him across the face.

"And that was for making me later then I all ready was!" Lily took her seat in between her friends and looked up at the turning books and the Professors.

"Sorry Harry, sorry, um, _Ginny_, I just **had** to do that. He deserved it..."

"This is neither the time or place to be discussing this," Harry said, causing everyone to become surprised by his serious tone.

"Though I'm quite fascinated at what happened, what a site you two must have been if I'm getting the right image from what you just said!" and there comes the immature side again, It sure earned him a small hit from Ginny, who was still snuggled up close to Harry.

"Ok, so who does know what that dragon was?" Lily's hand was the first up, waving frantically, causing Ginny giggle slightly. _'Reminds me of Hermione...'_

"Lily Evans?"

"That's the Norwegian Ridgeback." The dark brown dragon's nostrils flared, causing grey smoke to come curling up from them.

"This one?" Harry asked as a black as night creature appeared, its spiked body causing a shiver to run up everyone's spine. It seemed to let out a roar before obscuring the page with dark smoke and red and orange flames. Harry called on Paige.

"That would be the Hungarian Horntail." Harry nodded and took something out of his pocket, but kept what ever it was hidden from view behind his back.

"Ok everyone, we're going to be studying dragons over the next few days, but we'll be starting with the Hungarian Horntail." Everyone gasped in unison as Harry held out a miniature black dragon that was crawling along his hand. He smiled as he began to teach once again.

"Supposedly the most dangerous of all dragon breeds, the Hungarian Horntail has black scales and is lizard-like in appearance." He ran his fingers along the midnight black colored scales, causing it to snort loudly.

"It has yellow eyes, bronze horns, and similarity colored spikes that protrude from its long tail." The class watched in awe as Harry pointed out all the body parts as he spoke.

"The Horntail has one of the longest fire-breathing ranges up to 100 strides" At this, the dragon took a deep breath, and little blue flames came dancing out of its snout, going halfway across the class room.

"Its eggs are cement-colored and particularly hard-shell; the young club their way out using their tails, whose spikes are well developed at birth. The Hungarian Horntail feeds on goats, sheep, and, whenever possible, humans." Many gasped at this, but suddenly the bell rang loudly. A grown echoed threw the room and Harry grinned saying,

"For homework, look up a dragon and tell me three facts about it. Due next Monday." Everyone left the room, just as some second years entered. The books began tucking themselves back onto the shelves as he and Ginny started up the next class.

'_This is going to be a long day...'_

A/N what do you think? Made it to twelve pages this time, not bad! I hope everyone REVIEWS because I like it when you REVIEW because when you REVIEW I can read your REVIEW. I hope you guys get the hint...5 reviews, and next Wednesday, and other chapter, (sorry, but I'm going away for a few days so that means no computer!)


	7. Léon

Time Warp

By: Before:JamesPotterIsMine. After:GoddessGirl123!

Chapter 7

A/N Thanx for the reviews, glad I was able to make some people laugh! Just thought I might mention that I did change my name from JamesPotterIsMine to GoddesGirl123.

Dedicated to Emerald-prongs-fan for being the first to review! Hope everyone likes this chapter!

XXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXxXXXXXXxxxX

Anne-Marie Danielle Lowney was the type of girl you knew not to mess with in the mornings. Everyday she would wake up, throwing open her velvety red hangings and rush into the bathroom. Her sanctuary was anywhere with hair products, make up supplies, and a reasonably expensive but ravishing wardrobe. After taking residence in there, she would turn on the hot water and jump into her morning shower where she would proceed to applying over twenty or so hair shampoos and conditioners, bath gels and shower soaps.

After taking around forty minutes doing this, she would wrap a towel with an instant drying spell on it around her head and body as she brushed and flossed her teeth. After applying then many creams and lotions to her soft skin, she grabbed her wand and left the bathroom. As normal, an angry Tara pushed past her to get into the bathroom, Paige gathered up her supplies for school, and Lily sat on her bed reading. She sighed heavily as she yanked open her wardrobe door and took out the school uniform. Being sure to shorten her skirt a few inches with a shrinking spell and not tuck in her shirt, she slipped her arms into her dark black robes and took a seat in front of her mirror that had some, what were they called? Bightlulbs? Anyway, they were some muggle light things that Lily had brought from home to decorate the edges of the circular mirror.

Flicking her wand slightly, the detangling sprays, hair clips and elastics, brushes and combs, and barrettes and hair bands zoomed and got to work, flying around her head and putting her long hair up, braiding some strands while twirling and twisting others. Anne-Marie gave her wand another defiant flick, causing her nail filers, nail glitters and sequins and jewels, and nail polish come over to her fingers and toes, getting her ready for the day.

"Sapphire blue today," Anne-Marie yawned as said nail polish unscrewed its self and began brushing the substance against her nails.

"Pink glitter, silver diamonds!" Anne-Marie commanded as the nail polish began its second coat. The plastic jewels zoomed over and began to form small flowers on her nails while the pink glitter sparkled on after it.

"Um, I had that style yesterday!" Anne-Marie said in an annoyed fashion as her hair quickly untwisted and began to curl by itself. When it came to her hair, Anne-Marie made sure she never had the exact same style twice in a row.

"I had curls on Monday!" The hairs slowly uncurled and pulled back, forming a small pony tail on the back of her head, though leaving most of the hair down.

"That'll have to do; now I want a really good style for Sunday, ok?" The brushes and other hair supplies along with the nail kits zoomed back to their original places just as the perfumes and makeup things came over.

"Make it quick guys!" Anne-Marie murmured hurriedly. She looked down at her watch and quickly noticed that she had five minutes before breakfast started. Her eyes darted around the room nervously as the blush brush (A/N hey, that rhymes! Sorry, back to the story!) floated over her cheeks, adding a bit here and there.

"Ok, ok, OK! That's good, now go do whatever enchanted makeup supplies does!" with that she stood up quickly and grabbed her bag.

"C'mon guys, we need to get to breakfast!"

"You do realize that its Saturday today?" Paige asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course I do! I just don't want to miss the post!" with that, she slipped on some high heel sandals and rushed out the door, Lily, Paige and Tara (who had been in and out of the shower quite quickly) in tow.

"What's so important about the post?" Lily wondered as they rushed out the portrait whole and down the hall.

"La surprise!" Anne-Marie smiled happily as she rushed the hall, almost knocking down the Marauders in the process.

"Who's having a haircut?" Sirius asked her.

"What do you mean, 'a haircut'?" Paige asked confused.

"I know enough French to know that 'La surprise' means 'a haircut'!" Sirius said crossing his arms. Paige and Remus raised their eyebrows questionably, Lily and James taking a side ways glance at each before rolling there eyes, sending the message 'That's Sirius for you.' While Anne-Marie giggled quietly.

"It means surprise you dolt." Remus said, whacking him over the head with one of his books.

"Ooh! Surprise!" Sirius cried joyously as he bounced after Anne-Marie who had began to scurry down the hall again.

"Tu as attendre!" (A/N for those who can read French, I know this is probably not the correct way to say 'you have to wait' but just go easy on me, I'm trying!) Sirius, being Sirius, simply asked a very Sirius-like question.

"A Tuasattendre? That sounds cool; I've never had one of those before! What do they taste like?" Yep, that's definitely Sirius. Anne-Marie giggled as she skipped into the Great Hall just as the owls came flying in.

"Amélie?" Anne-Marie called, searching for her snowy white owl. "Amélie, où est tu?" (A/N that says where are you?) Amélie swooped down onto her arm obediently and hooted sweetly as she dropped a creamy envelope into her palm. "Merci, Amélie!" she said happily as Amélie flew off to the Owlery.

"What does it say?" asked Lily and Paige happily as they ran over to her, the Marauders in tow. Anne-Marie cleared her throat and began reading the letter.

"Chère Anne-Marie Danielle,

Comment vas-tu? J'aime bien. J'adore tu premier et deuxième nom...Je recevoir regard tu demain! Est ça bon?

Je amour tu!

À demain,

Léon"

Anne-Marie let out an excited squeak after she finished reading it, but the others just stared at her strangely.

"Ok, I think I got it." Sirius said, "She said that a cherry named Anne-Marie Danielle had a commentvas-tu for lunch and-"

"Just be quite Sirius." Paige cried in an annoyed fashion as Lily said, "Er, English please?"

"Oh yah, forgot you guys don't understand French." Anne-Marie said as she began to read again. "Dear Anne-Marie Danielle, How are you? I'm good. I love your first and second name...I get to see you tomorrow! Isn't that good? I love you, See you tomorrow, Léon" At those closing words everyone gasped or coughed and spluttered as they choked on their morning Pumpkin Juice.

"Love you?" Lily asked.

"Yah," Anne-Marie squeaked excitedly. "Léon is my boyfriend from France, didn't I tell you that I met him over the Summer last year when I was doing a modeling competition?"

"No, you didn't." Sirius said gruffly as he grabbed his books and strode out of the hall angrily.

"What's up with him?" Anne-Marie asked, looking confused as James ran after him.

"You should wait until he tells you, he probably doesn't me to say." With that, Remus was gone too.

"What's up with them? Don't they want to meet Léon?"

"Umm, we have to...uh...go and...er..." Lily thought desperately.

"Tie our shoes!" Tara cried suddenly as Lily grabbed Paige and Tara's arms.

"Yah! Our shoes! Over there!" With that, her three best friends left the Great Hall too, obviously going off to find Sirius.

"Why don't you just tie your shoes over here?" Anne-Marie yelled after them, "Où est tu alles?" She called but they were already gone. Sighing, Anne-Marie sank onto the bench and looked sadly at her plate.

"What did I say?"

XXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXxxXxxxxxxxxX

Ginny and Harry happily chattered as they ate breakfast when suddenly, "Où est tu

alles?" rang out through out the hall.

"What did that girl say?" asked Harry as a blonde girl sat down and looked down at her plate.

"She asked her friends where they are going." Ginny stood up and began to walk towards the Gryffindor table and towards the girl.

"Que'est-ce que est mauvais?" Ginny asked (what is wrong?) in French since she a fair bit of it she though she might as well speak to her in French.

"Ma Amies et ma petit ami." Her friends and her boyfriend?

"Ta petit ami?" Your boyfriend?

"Oui." Yes. The girl said looking up.

"Tu t'appelles commet?" What's your name?

"Je m'appelle Anne-Marie and you can speak English to me, I speak English." Ginny smiled as she offered the girl her hand.

"Come with me, Anne-Marie, so we can talk. I'm sure I can help." Anne-Marie nodded as she took her hand and stood up. Together, the two girls walked out of the Great Hall and out of the Entrance Hall, outside. They walked slowly down the sloping green grass towards the greenhouses.

"Um, why are we going to the greenhouses Ms. White?" Anne-Marie asked as Ginny unlocked the door.

"Oh, didn't you hear? It was posted on the message boards this morning. Any way, I'm the new Herbology teacher!" Anne-Marie smiled as they walked into the last greenhouse in the row, it had a rusting sign that read "Office".

Anne-Marie gasped as they entered the room with its many blooming flowers exploding with color and the rippling sparkling streams that were running through the edges of the room. In the far back, a desk sat with a potted Rullen-berry plant in it, it had light blue and hot pink colors that dazzled Anne-Marie.

"It's beautiful in here!" Anne-Marie whispered as Ginny walked across the room and took a seat behind her desk. Anne-Marie quickly followed, the springy green grass soft under her feet. Ginny pointed her wand at the ground and Anne-Marie watched mystified as a large purple flower curled up from the ground, its pedals forming the back and arm rests, the center the cushiony seat.

"Take a seat." Ginny smiled as Anne-Marie sat down gently. "So, tell me what's happened." And so, Anne-Marie told her everything, from being excited about Léon possibly coming to the school for a week, receiving the letter, reading it to her friends, Sirius running off in a huff and the other following...

When she was finished, Ginny was looking at her deep concentration, her eye brows creased and knitted together. She folded her arms and listened intently to Anne-Marie, nodding occasionally or murmuring a 'I see' or 'Keep going'.

"Well, Anne-Marie," Ginny said as Anne-Marie leaned back in her, er, _flower_. "Its seems by the information that you gave me that a certain Mister Sirius Black has a crush on you." Anne-Marie's jaw dropped and immediately said,

"Non, c'est-à-dire impossible!" No, that's impossible! Ginny smiled, "Non, pas impossible." No, not impossible. Anne-Marie opened her mouth to continue arguing, but Ms. White held up her hand.

"Hear me out. Sirius likes you, maybe even loves you. How you may ask? I know he does because, think about it, he was all happy and bouncing around you, having a good time when suddenly you get a letter from some one he doesn't know that says pretty bluntly 'I love you'.

Being Sirius, he's automatically putout and runs off angrily, mad at himself for not noticing sooner that you were taken and also that he wasn't the one that had taken you. Your other friends run off too because they obviously know too that Sirius likes you and they take off to go and comfort him."

Anne-Marie sat their silently for a moment, thinking this all over. Finally, she whispers

"Merci pour l'aide." Thank you for the help. She stood waving to the Professor and walking out the door. Ginny stood up and began watering some her plants by sprouting water from the tip of her wand. _'Oh, she had it bad.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXxxx

"Sirius, calm down, I'm sure it's nothing, its probably just a simple crush!"

"Yah, Sirius, knowing Anne-Marie, she'll be over him in a couple days!"

"But she said that they had been dating since the beginning of the summer."

"So? That just means the relationship will end quicker! Since its been lasting so long, she'll dump him soon!"

"You know, you guys aren't helping..."

"Neither were you and your cherries and haircuts."

"SHUT IT REMUS!"

"Jeez, just trying to get a word in."

"More like eight words, Remus."

"Thanks Tara, I really needed to know that."

"If you guys are done talking, I think you might like to notice that Sirius is about to jump out that window."

"JAMES, WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US SOONER? SIRIUS, DON'T YOU DARE!'

"Lily, calm down, he's not actually going to jump."

"Hey look, I can see Anne-Marie! I'm going to go jump down and see her!"

"SIRIUS!"

"I was just kidding, god, you seriously think I want to see that bitch right now?"

"Don't you dare call my friend a bitch, you bastard!"

"Lily, the same thing goes for you from me."

"I'll call your friends whatever I like, _Jamie_."

"Well _Lillian_ maybe you should be the one jumping out the window!"

"Can't believe it, they've been in the same room five minutes and they're already fighting."

"You said it Paige."

"HEY REMUS, I HEARD THAT!"

"Good, now we know you're not deaf."

"Cut the sarcasm, Tara!"

"Why you little-"

"Hey guys, I'm kinda having difficulty thinking up the right words to describe myself in a poem right now. I'm using my name, I have S is for stupid and B is for bastard..."

"Sirius, writing? And a poem, none the less? Has the world come to the end."

"Shut up, Elliot."

"You're not the boss of me, you're not the boss of me! You might be, the boss of you, but you're not the boss of me!"

"Grrr, I hate that song."

"Then I'll just keep singing it, just for you Potter!"

"I'm warning you Evans..."

"You're not the boss of me, you're not the boss of me-"

"SHUT UP EVANS!"

"YOU MIGHT BE THE BOSS OF YOU! BUT YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF ME!"

"YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF US, YOUR NOT THE BOSS OF US!"

"PAIGE, BE QUIET, PLEASE!"

"WHY LUPIN?"

"TARA, STOP SINGING THAT SONG WITH THE OTHERS!"

"-YOU MIGHT BE, THE BOSS OF YOU, BUT YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF US! YOU'RE NOT THE BOSS OF-"

"EVANS, SHUT IT!"

"Hmmm, I DON'T THINK I WILL!"

"C'MON, JUST BE QUIET!"

"-YOU MIGHT BE-"

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to see a furious looking Anne-Marie who quickly ran through the now silent common room and up the girl dorms' staircase.

This was definitely not a good day for any one...

xxxxxxxxxxxXXXxXXXXXXXxxxXXXxxxxX

A/N I'm really sorry for the delay, I had a major writers block, but then I thought up Léon and I kinda snapped back into the story! Plz review! If I get 50, you heard me, 50 reviews, I'll get one up faster then i did this one, which was a bout 4 weeks. So less then four weeks if i can reach 50 new rs!

Thanx everyon!

Love Yah!


	8. I have an idea

Time Warp

Chapter 8

By GodessGirl123

A/N: It's so nice to find myself at the keyboard again! I haven't been writing much since I have many ideas and want to include most in this story, but need to place them just right so then it flows together and makes a really great story! I would like to thank all the ones who reviews, and I would normally post the first reviewer, but this week I would like to:

Dedicate this Story to: EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! You're all the best!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ginny, come down for dinner!" Mrs. Weasley called out as she began to place food on every ones plate. Her voice was tired and filled with sadness as she spoke. A murmur of thanks rang out through the table. Hermione, Ron, Mr. Weasley, the twins, Remus, and Sirius all were sitting around the table, grief etched into their faces and hearts as they began to eat in silence. Remus, Sirius, and Hermione had stayed at the Burrow since Harry had disappeared since they thought if they all stuck together they could all be each others rock holding them down to the earth.

"Ginny!" Mrs. Weasley called out before sighing. "She's probably in her room."

"We'll get her." Said Hermione as she grabbed Ron by the arm and tugged him up and out of his seat. As they were about to leave the room they heard a scream which was slowly becoming muffled then a sudden thud. Ron and Hermione looked at each other with worry before bounding out of the room followed by everyone else.

"Ginny!" Ron called out loudly as he thrust the door open. They all watched as Ginny glittered and disappeared, her mouth open with silent screams and eyes round with blind fear. They all stared at the spot where Ginny had been sitting, their mouths wide open and eyes filled with surprise and disbelief. Mrs. Weasley was first to make any noise and began to sob loudly. Mr. Weasley quickly ran over to his wife as everyone else ran downstairs to contact Dumbledore.

A DIFFERENT TIME

It was a sunny Sunday morning and all the students of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry were eating breakfast when the Headmaster rose from his seat to make an important announcement.

"This morning, I am pleased to announce another Beauxbatons student may be joining us at Hogwarts, though today he is coming to visit and see if he likes it here. Most have probably heard of him, since he is a popular singer in France. His name is Léon Mehr-" as soon as Dumbledore announced this, there were several screams from the girls and a few knowing murmurs from the boys though most still looked clueless.

"Yes," said Dumbledore smiling. "In fact, or very own Anne-Marie Lowney, a former Beauxbatons student, knows him very well, they are very good friends. Earlier this morning, Anne-Marie and a few of her close friends went to go pick him up. So, I would like everyone to finish up their breakfasts and then file out into the main grounds."

"Oh, this is just great." Sirius muttered furiously as he jabbed at one of his sausages. "Now we have goody-two-shoes I'm-a-famous-singer Léon coming."

"You knew he was coming." Said James, biting his toast. "By the way, as any one seen Remus?"

"No. I don't care either!" Sirius mumbled as he stood up. "I'm not hungry." With that, Sirius marched out the door, closely followed by James.

"Well, c'mon Harry, lets go and meet this Léon guy. I here that this is the guy that's dating Sirius's crush!" Ginny said as she smoothed out her emerald green robes. Harry stood (A/N thought I might just add they are both wearing emerald green robes :) ) and held out his arm.

"Well then, we'll just have to find a way to break them up and get Sirius and that Anne-Marie girl together!" Ginny curled her arm around his and the two began walking past the tables, which were all almost empty.

"That's not very nice." Ginny said smirking, swatting his arm.

"Well, personally, I think that Sirius could use a girl in his life and you're the one that talked to her and it sure sounds like he wants to be with her." Harry pushed open the doors of the Entrance Hall and found the students all grouped by house in the front of the castle.

"Miss White! Mr. Port!" Professor McGonagall called out. "You can stand over here with the other teachers." Ginny shrugged and pulled Harry over to the other teachers. Just as they were walking over, a huge neighing noise echoed around the grounds. They all looked up and saw the flying horse drawn carriage zooming over the trees.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Earlier that morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you sure I should wear this?"

"Does my make up look to boring to you?"

"I so think I need to get new shoes."

"What am I going to do with my hair?"

Even at 5 o'clock in the morning on a Sunday, the 7th year girls' dorm was bustling and filled with loud noises. Today was the day that Anne-Marie had been awaiting for over a month now. Today was the day when Léon was coming to Hogwarts. She was so excited, and been up all night bouncing around and making so much noise that she had kept the other three girls awake. Soon they had found out that Anne-Marie was also close to a nervous break down over what she was going to wear. They found out at 3:07 AM, in this exact way:

(I'd like to dedicate this dream Anne-Marie has to my friend, Abbey, since she was the one who woke up in the middle of the night at my camp, screaming her lungs out over it. Thanks for the idea Abbey!)

_After forcing Anne-Marie to bed and getting in their own, the girls were all sound asleep except for the occasional rustle of sheets or a echoing hoot from a night flying school owl. Everything was peaceful. _

"_AAAAAAARRRGGGGHHHHH!" _

_Well, almost everything. Anne-Marie tossed and turned, drowning in her own thoughts of the worst until Paige couldn't take it anymore and throw a pillow at her, causing her to roll off her bed and onto the floor. Still screaming, Lily tried to wake her, and when she did, Anne-Marie pulled her sheets close to her and looked fearfully around the room._

"_What's wrong, Annie?" Lily asked as she helped the shaking girl back into bed. _

"_And you better have a bloody good reason for waking me up at 3 o'clock on a Sunday morning..." growled Tara who was groggily making her way over to the others. _

"_It-It was te-terrible." Anne-Marie stuttered. "I was in our d-dorm, and I looked in the closet and, and,"_

"_What?" Paige asked, wondering if her friend really did have a good reason for waking her. _

"_I looked in the closet and... I HAD NOTHING TO WEAR!" with that, Anne-Marie burst into tears while the others groaned. _

And so, finding out that Anne-Marie really wasn't completely up for going to pick upLéon in the morning, they all stayed up and got Anne-Marie ready, and themselves. They all decided that they would all go meet him, since Anne-Marie was going to be hanging around with him a lot.

So far, they had gotten dressed, all in matching clothes. Each of them wore a short, ruffled white skirt, and a no-sleeved top. Anne-Marie was wearing a blue one, Lily a green, Paige a red, and Tara an orange. Now, at 5 in the morning, they were still trying to calm down Anne-Marie and get ready before 6:00 to floo over to France to meet up with Léon.

So much for a resting, relaxing, peaceful Sunday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Back to the Horse-ies! XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The carriage came toppling from the sky, skimming the lake and coming to rest in front of the school and it's students. James looked at the white carriage door as it magically swung open, causing loud music, most likely sung by Léon Mehr himself, to drift out and a red carpet began to roll out, folding into steps.

He felt Sirius next to him tense as he saw Tara step out next to Bradley Moorings, who she had been supposedly dating. _'So they're coming out as couples...' _James thought as she waved with her free arm, the other was wrapped tightly around her boyfriend's arm. She was wearing large white sun glasses that matched her skirt and an orange headband that matched her top.

Next stepped out Paige Elliot and _REMUS?_ He heard Sirius gasp at the same time as he did, both were staring open mouthed at them as the descended the steps and began to walk past the crowds and into the castle. Both looked very nervous, and weren't making eye contact. When they did, they both blushed and turned away. As soon as they had finished climbing down the steps, James spotted his redhead.

Lily took a step forward her hand holding some when else's. Aaron Darnlish, a tall Ravenclaw Quidditch player with handsome looks was holding Lily's hand. HIS Lily's hand. He looked angrily at the teens as they walked down the runway as well. He would deal with Aaron later, Lily's boyfriends never lasted that long...

Suddenly, louder applauses broke out as Anne-Marie and Léon Mehr walked out, holding hands and all. Sirius gasped, not at the fact Anne-Marie was with _him_, but at how beautiful she looked. She was wearing a white skirt, blue top, black glasses, blue headband, she looked wonderful. Sirius sighed and stuffed his hands into his pockets. _'Now if only that guy was me.' _As the couple neared the students, clicks of wizarding and muggle cameras could be heard, some screaming for Léon's signature. Anne-Marie just smiled and tried to move forward, but Léon pulled her close to him and kissed her hard, causing the cameras to flash even more. Sirius starred at them as Anne-Marie smiled with him as he showed her off to the cameras.

"It's not right." Sirius murmured to James. "He's using her for show, not because he loves her. Ohh, if he hurts her in any way, he won't see what's coming." James frowned, but didn't say anything. If Anne-Marie had been Lily, he would be thinking the exact same thing.

"I can't imagine how James and Sirius feel right now." Harry whispered to Ginny as Tara and Bradley walked past them waving happily.

"Yah..." murmured Ginny, wrapping her arm tighter around his.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Different Perspective, Lily's View XXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh, we're here!" Anne-Marie giggled happily as she hugged Léon tightly. Léon looked some what excited, but I had a sneaking suspicion it was because of all the cheering students outside, not the fact that he was going to a new school.

"Oui." Léon said, with a sappy smile on his face. Only Anne-Marie seemed to not notice how sappy it was. Grrrrr stupid sappy smile! It reminds me of that smile that Sirius gives all the other girls at our school. I hate that smile too.

"So, Léon, you're a singer, correct?" Remus said awkwardly, he seems to be the only one (apart from Anne-Marie and Léon) who has said anything. He's sitting next to Paige in the coach, looking slightly embarrassed. I knew they would get together sooner then later.

"Yes," He replied in a heavy French accent. "I am." Remus nodded looking strangely at him. Even Remus doesn't like him, though I'm not very surprised since he's best friends with Sirius who has an obvious crush on Anne-Marie. I glance over at Tara who is watching an owl flying next to the carriage with some post, leaning against Bradley Moorings. Who would have thought that Tara would end up liking a long brown haired tall Ravenclaw? Who could have guessed? Not me.

Paige keeps sharing these knowing looks with Remus and its really starting to tick me off. I hate it how when some people get really close they can understand what each other are saying without speaking. I'm currently sitting next to Mr. I'm-A-Great-Singer Léon and Aaron Darnlish, who I am not for the record dating since I don't really like him but needed to go with some one so he was picked. I would normally have chosen James since I secretly like him, but I couldn't just walk up to him and ask him to pick up his best friend's crush's boyfriend from France in the early hours of the morning could I? No, I couldn't.

"Oh, we're landing! Isn't this so exciting Léon?" asked Anne-Marie as she jumped up and down in her seat.

"Yes, I 'ave been waiting long to come to 'Ogwarts." Léon plastered that stupid sappy smile on his face as we started to move downwards. The cheering got louder as we landed back on the ground. Paige looked almost thankful, though I can't blame her since she's terrified of heights.

As soon as we touched down, load music filled the carriage. I can't believe he has the nerve to make us listen to his stinking music! Though, in fair judgment he isn't _that_ bad, though still I hate him. Slowly, the carriage came to a stop and everyone stood up, Léon pulling a protective arm around Anne-Marie's waist, causing me and everyone else for that matter to frown. Anne-Marie just giggled. Grrr...I'm getting really tired of her and her giggles. The carriage door swung open and Tara and Bradley stepped out first. As soon as they had climbed down, Paige quickly pushed past, anxious to get out of the carriage, pulling Remus along with her. Oh great, now I have to get out.

"Let's go, Lillers." Aaron says. I hate it when he says that. _Let's go Lillers, would you like something to eat, Lillers? I love your hair Lillers!_ Grrrr...

I really right don't want to get out with him now. I can and will bet you guys anything that James is in that crowd. Oh, he's going to be so annoyed at me. Oh my god, why is Aaron holding my hand? I don't even know where that things been! Let go, weirdo! Stop pulling me towards the door! No, earth and lord please save me!

Oh great, I'm outside now. Oh, even better, I can see James from here and he looks like he's going to punch some one in a minute. That some one most likely being Aaron. But! That's not my concern so I don't care. Just keep walking Lily, just smile and wave and try not to think about the strange guy you don't like walking next to you.

"Thank you everyone for coming out to greet our visitor, Mr. Léon Mehr." Dumbledore spoke, his voice magnified. Anne-Marie and that Doorknob must have come out of the carriage.

"Would everyone one please follow our fellow students and visitor into the Great Hall for the welcoming party, arranged by Miss Anne-Marie." I heard loads of foot steps following behind me as I walked into the hall after Paige and Remus.

As soon as I stepped in I gasped. The hall looked nothing like I remembered it, it looked larger and the tables were gone. A huge stage sat in the front where the teacher's table normally was. Above, closer to the ceiling, I noticed three or four house elves playing with the lights and music volumes in the DJ's box. There was a huge ball of flashing sparkling light floating near the ceiling, the only light in the Great Hall.

"Wow, Anne-Marie, you did great!" Paige cried out, smiling cheerfully as she hugged Anne-Marie.

"Thanks, I'm really pleased by how it looks." Anne-Marie giggled. I'm really getting sick of that giggle. _Te-he-he...te-he-he..._grrrrr...

"Come on, Anne-Marie, I vish to dance vith tu." Léon said suddenly, grabbing hold of Anne-Marie's hand and pulling her into the center of the floor. The room was filling quickly and the music was starting.

"I is DJ Bouncing Baybay." Cried the house elf which sat on one of the other two's shoulders so that they could reach all the switches happily.

"And I is DJ Blink Blinky and this is being DJ Tiny Tinky. We is all hoping you have a nice time at the dance!" A second cried into the microphone and turned the music up loader.

"C'mon, let's dance Lily!" Aaron said happily. Lily wasn't sure what to say, since she didn't want to dance. The room was still not completely full, and everyone was still filing in and not all were dancing.

"Um, I'd love to Aaron, but I just remembered something I needed to tell Paige and Tara. It's really important." I put on those cute eyes that no boy can go against causing him to sigh,

"Ok, but be fast!" He gave me a quick hug before running over to some Hufflepuff. Wow, is it that easy to find another girl who is prettier then me? Pathetic excuse for a guy. I was just turning around to try and find Tara when she came running up to me.

"I used you as an excuse to get away from Bradley." Tara explained as we both walked over to the side where small tables with only two seats each sat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tara's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

While I was walking over with Miss Lily, I saw Anne-Marie and Léon. Gag! I mean, Anne-Marie shouldn't be with him! She is supposed to be with Sirius. I'm supposed to be with him! I mean, we are so meant for each other! We're a perfect couple, but he's so caught up with Anne-Marie there's no place for me. I need to get him to notice me, and I think I know exactly how to do it...

"Lily, look over there." I said as I pointing over at Anne-Marie Léon who were both having loads of fun together. Lily turned, and then looked back at me with a frown on her face.

"Yah, they seem to really like each other. But still," Lily glanced back at the two, though it was hard to see them since the crowds were getting larger. "I don't think they're meant for each other." I had remember this, Lily didn't think they should be together either.

"Doesn't it seem strange that it's only 11:00 in the morning, and they're already having like a club dance party. Bit strange, don't you think?" I question leaning on my hand, my eyes fixed on hers.

"Yah, strange..." Lily said, just as Anne-Marie ran over to us.

"Ok guys, come with me! I just got a brilliant idea, but first we need to grab Paige and I need to grab something from Harry."

With that, she snatched both mine and Lily's wrists into her hands and dragged us over to Paige where she was talking with Remus. I seized her hand and pulled her away from Remus as Paige apologized to Remus loudly. Anne-Marie heaved us all over to Harry and Ginny who were talking with there heads close together, brows furrowed.

"Um, Excuse me Professors." Anne-Marie interrupted, then held out her hand. "But I believe Harry has something for me."

"Oh yah!" Harry said suddenly as realization dawned on his face. He reached inside his robes and pulled out a scroll. "Here you are!"

"Thanks." Anne-Marie cried happily, then pulled us out of the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ginny POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did you just give her?" Ginny asked, her eyes following the bunch of girls who were being joined by one Léon Mehr.

"Oh, nothing. Just some song lyrics."

"Song lyrics you wrote yourself?"

"Ummm, maybe..."

"Harry, those weren't lyrics from the future, were they?"

"Possibly..."

"Harry! Are you trying to mess up the time line?"

"No! Practically all these people won't live long enough to hear these songs..."

"Harry! What a horrible thing to say!"

"It's the truth!"

"Just because it is, doesn't mean you're supposed to say it!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sirius POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"See Sirius, poor Harry is having girl troubles too." James muttered as he nudged me. I looked up just in time to see Harry being smacked round the head by Ginny. I simply sighed in response. I search the room again, looking for a flash of blonde hair some where in the crowd. When I don't see one, I look around a bit more, raising my head higher off the table.

"James, where's Anne-Marie?" I asked slowly. James looked up and explored the Great Hall too, but did not find her.

"I'm not sure, I can't find Anne-Marie or Lily."

"Or Léon." I growled angrily.

"If you're looking for the girls, they just left the hall with Léon." Remus said, walking up to them. "Paige was talking to me when Anne-Marie ran up with Tara and Lily, grabbed her, and ran."

"Wonder what they're up to." James murmured, causing a nod of agreement from both myself and Remus.

"Yah..."

XXXXXXXXXXXX Half an Hour Later, Now Every one's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXX

After half an hour, Léon Mehr and the girls had not been seen by anyone. Sirius was beginning to worry when suddenly the music stopped and Tiny Tinky spoke into the microphone.

"I is Tiny Tinky and I is happy to tell everyone that Léon Mehr will be performing for us!" There were many loud cheers, but Sirius just sank lower into his chair. Tinky continued, though, "So is Anne-Marie Lowney, she is singing too with her friends, Lily Evans, Tara Andrews, and Paige Elliot. They is hoping you enjoy their song. Oh! And they want to say thank you for the song lyrics to Mr. Harry Port!"

The lights dimmed and the stage lights shown against the velvet curtain, which was slowly drifting open. The lights had been positioned just right so that the figures were in shadow. They were all posing like statues, leaning against each other as the music started. They slowly began to stand up straight as the singing part was coming closer. They all suddenly jumped forward so they were in the light. Anne-Marie was standing in the front while the others, slightly more to the back. They all had magical magnifying head sets on, that were extremely light weight but caused your voice to be much louder. All the girls began to sing to the music:

"I ain't never had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it"

"Cause I ain't never had nobody do me like you." Anne-Marie sang.

Just then, Léon came out, and sang:

"Now I done been with different kind of girls  
Like I done seen em all but ain't none of them at all"

"like u" Anne-Marie and the others sang as they danced in the back.

"And I done seen the best of the best  
Baby still I ain't impressed cause ain't none of them at all"

"like u"

"If you know how I feel when I chill  
If I'm seen with a girl then she gotta be just"

"like u"

"And baby that's the way I feel  
And I got no choice but for me to keep it real  
Cause when we first got together started hanging out you was  
Skeptical at first had to figure out if  
I was the kind of guy to try to dog you out but  
I ain't that kind of guy you tried to make me out"

As he sang this, Anne-Marie moved forward and wrapped her arms around his neck as he continued to sing:

"You found out when you turned into my baby  
I showed them other brothers how to treat a lady

I let you drive when I ride that Mercedes  
And I ain't trippin or actin shady cause baby you kno"

Sirius was getting even more annoyed with this guy now. He and Anne-Marie were so close...

"I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it" They all sang followed closely by:

"Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u!" By Anne-Marie. Then, it was the girls turn. They all moved forward, Anne-Marie still had her arms around him,

"And every time I think about you"

"I cry"

"When you ride when you call when you come I"

"ride"

"Your love is a-mazing to me  
Can't wait til I see you"

"I wanna be wit you again"

"And every time you're out on the road"

"I make a trip"

"And whenever I'm doing a show"

"Don't you forget"

"That I'm your"

"main chick"

"Who got that"

"game chick"

"One and the"

"same chick"

"The one you can hang with!"

They all began singing the last part together

"I ain't neva had nobody show me all the things that you done showed me  
And the special way I feel when you hold me  
We gone always be together baby that's what you told me  
And I believe it"

"Cause I ain't neva had nobody do me like u!" Anne-Marie's voice echoed as the song ended.

Loud clapping and cheering erupted around the Great Hall as the girls bowed and curtsied as Anne-Marie and Léon kissed. Flashes of cameras popped about around the hall as everyone left the stage. It had some how already reached 4:00 in the afternoon, and the Quidditch game between Ravenclaw and Slytherin was at 4:30, so the Great Hall was slowly emptying. As everyone was leaving, Harry and Ginny's eyes followed a group of very familiar pack of students that all had different expressions on the faces. Happiness, sadness, anger, even pure hate.

"We have to do something." Ginny whispered.

"I have an idea..." Harry smile happily.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And thats a wrap people! So, how'd you think that one went? Not half bad in length. It took a while since i wanted to sort out my thoughts on how I wanted this to go, so, hopefully it wont take this long next time.

TTFN!

GG123


	9. WIM

Time Warp

By : GoddessGrl123

Since I haven't updated for so long, I'll skip all the junk and go straight to the story. Except for this short advertisement: **Are you a Time Warp fan? Ever wondered what would happen if Harry hadn't been sent back in time? Then you should read _How to Annoy the Hell out of James Potter_, a story of how Lily and her friends' lives would have been like if Harry hadn't come into the picture! READ IT TODAY!**

_And now back to our regularly scheduled program..._

It was dinner, everyone was gather in the Great Hall, sitting at there tables. Dumbledore rose slowly and tapped his glass goblet lightly with his spoon trying to signify that he wanted silence. Everyone stopped chatting to look up at their Headmaster.

"I have an announcement." Dumbledore said loudly and clearly. "Mr. Port of Defense class and Miss White of Herbology class have figured out a way to understand muggle lives a bit more." He nodded at Ginny and Harry who stood up and walked in front of the table.

"Er, ok everyone. Raise your hand if you have ever used muggle Instant Messaging." Ginny started and watched as about 1/8 of the school raised there hand.

"Well, we've been able to invent WIM, or Wizarding Instant Messenger." Harry held up what looked like a watch. "This is a WIMW, Wizarding Instant Messenger Watch for the boys. You where it like any normal watch, but if you press this side button like so..." Harry strapped the watch on, then pressed a small oval shaped button on the side. The watch's face slid open and a green light flashed out, forming a holographic screen.

"And for the girls we have WIMRs which means Wizarding Instant Messenger Rings." Ginny said, pulling out a ring with a green emerald stone in the center of a silver band. "If you press the stone in the center of the ring, you will be able to have a holographic screen appear too." She did so, and a green screen appeared too.

"This screen is the welcome page. Here you can log in or start a new account. To log in, you touch the screen on the little white box next to the word screen name. You then say your screen name because its voice activated. 'Ginny'sGuy2289'."

"Harry'sGirl2289" Ginny said as she tapped the screen too. "Then you press your right index finger against the small square that says 'Password', only your fingerprint will let you into your account so no hackers."

"You can then add friends' names on your buddylist, send and read W-mail and talk to friend through WIM." Harry said as he pressed his finger against Ginny's screen name on his buddylist.

"If you don't want to say allowed what will appear on your friends screen, simply press this button here," Harry said as he pressed a triangle button on the other side of the watch, causing a small keyboard to appear. "Then you can just type what you want to say." Harry quickly types a message to Ginny. She giggles and too, presses the side of her stone so that a keyboard appears and types back.

"Now remember, this is completely optional. You do not have to do this, but it's quite useful and fun. You can not accept messages during classes unless the message is from a teacher." Ginny said. She pressed the top of her stone and then side, causing the screen to shrink back into the stone and the keyboard to fold and slide back in. Harry copied, pressing both of his keys.

"You will find a ring or watch on each of your pillows tonight. You will be unable to IM muggles only students and teachers at Hogwarts. Enjoy your last bit of weekend." Harry said as he and Ginny walked back to their seats.

"I sure hope this works..." Ginny sighed as they continued to eat.

"Me too Ginny, me too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Later that Night XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lily'sFuterGuy3374 Like the name?

PotterProblemsalltheTime Oh, you have got to be kidding me...

_ModelMagic has entered the chat room_

ModelMagic What?

PotterProblemsalltheTime Potter's name!

Lily'sFutureGuy3374 What! I couldn't think of anything...

_DarknessSurroundsMe has entered the chat room_

DarknessSurroundsMe Prongs, you can't think of anything BUT Lily, or talk about anything bout her...

ModelMagic Whos that?

DarknessSurroundsMe Sirius

Lily'sFutureGuy3374 such an optimistic name Sirius...

ModelMagic Oh, hi Sirius

Singer'sMagicalVoice Bonjour Anne-Marie

_DarknessSurroundsMe has left the chat room_

_QuillsandParchment has entered the chat room_

QuillsandParchment Hi everyone.

_ParchmentandQuills has entered the chat room_

ParchmentandQuills Hi everyone.

ModelMagic woah.

PotterProblemsalltheTime you have got to be kidding me...

Lily'sFuterGuy3374 that's gonna get confusing fast

Singer'sMagicalVoice Who are you?

QuillsandParchment Paige

ParchmentandQuills Remus

_Singer'sMagicalVoice has left the chat room_

_Singer'sMagicalVoice has joined new chat room_

_ModelMagic has left the chat room_

_ModelMagic has joined new chat room_

PotterProblemsalltheTime ok...

Lily'sFuterGuy3374 I still can't believe you 2 chose the same names :D

QuillsandParchment they're different...

ParchmentandQuills yeah, they're different...

PotterProblemsalltheTime give it up u 2, u both like each other, and u both obviously hav much in common...

Lily'sFuterGuy3374 I agree with Lily

_QuillsandParchment has left the chat room and joined 'Lupine + Elliot' chat room _

_ParchmentandQuills has left the chat room and joined 'Lupine + Elliot' chat room_

Lily'sFuterGuy3374 o great...

PotterProblemsalltheTime I'm leaving, I can't be in a chat room with just you!

_PotterProblemsalltheTime has signed off her account_

_Lily'sFuterGuy3374 has signed off his account_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Short, I know, but I really wanted to get something posted tonight. More soon! And much longer...

BBFN!

GG123


	10. Divination Helpful?

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

Ok, just to help all who were confused, this is the list of usernames and who they are:

DarknessSurroundsMe : Sirius Orion Black

ModelMagic: Anne-Marie Danielle Lowney

ParchmentandQuills: Remus J. Lupine

QuillsandParchment: Paige Tanya Elliot

Lily'sFuterGuy3374: James David Potter

PotterProblemsalltheTime: Lily Marie Evans

Singer'sMagicalVoice: Léon Marcel Mehr

Ginny'sGuy2289: Harry James Potter

Harry'sGirl2289: Ginny Molly Weasley

LuversChoice8874: Tara Megha Andrews

Ok, now, on to the story:

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone is bad at something.

Anne-Marie was bad at art, and every time they were assigned some kind of sketch, like the time when they were told to draw a rough sketch of an Ashwinder, it had ended in many tears, shouting, and a crumpled, poorly drawn ripped piece of parchment with a curling line on it.

Tara wasn't good at writing. From grammar to spelling, she was just hopeless. That's partially why she hated History of Magic so much, they had to write too many essays. The first time he had assigned a written three foot long scroll on the Dwarves of ancient Sweden, she had tried to write it herself. It turned out something like this:

Tara Megha Andrews

History of Magic

The it Dwarvian peoples have no fun in warz wit peacockz the Iceland-ish and Norraway is it goood landed shapey brick house wit noooooo doorcknobs it cowz gangstaz rule!

The rest were doodles of funny smilies and hangmans. She also didn't like this subject because she figured out she actually had to _listen_ to what the Professor was saying. From then on, Paige was her resource for answers.

Paige was almost always successful with everything she set her mind to. Except when it came to gardening, and since she was no good at gardening, she was failing Herbology. It wasn't like she didn't like plants, well, ok; she didn't like wizarding plants, muggle ones were ok because they didn't scream you to death like mandrakes or bight off your head like Venus Tarantagulas. She was dead afraid of wizarding plants, and all the muggle plants were literally dead around Paige, so she tried to avoid plants at all costs. When she told the others of her fear, Anne-Marie tried to make her feel better by telling her that she was failing Herbology too. Thanks Anne-Marie.

Lily Evans was a good drawer, and when they had to do sketches she always got a high mark. She was also very good at writing. She had many journals in her trunk that were labeled different titles of stories she wrote. Her Herbology grades were above average, and at home she had her own small garden in her room that she took good care of. But like all, she had a weakness. Hers was a certain raven haired male with glasses and hazel eyes that did no longer seem like an enemy.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was time for Divination, and not a single soul was paying attention to Professor Given's babbling on her views of the apocalypse. In fact, everyone was typing silently to each other, enjoying this free period. All except Lily who was getting bored with typing with her friends.

ModelMagic: Y do they teach D. here anywayz?

QuillsandParchment: I find the subject quite interesting, but I wish some one who was actual seer was teaching us...

LuversChoice8874: Bummer.

ModelMagic: Lily, are you still here?

PotterProblemsalltheTime: yeppers...

ModelMagic: Y r u staring at James?

PotterProblemsalltheTime: I wasn't...

LuversChoice8874: Sure u weren't Lily, even though we've all seen u doing that 4 about 10 mins now!

Lily was about to type something when a new message appeared on her screen. It read 'Lily'sFuterGuy3374 has invited you to a new chat room, _Potter and Evans_. His/Her message is: Lily, I need to talk to you, plz say yes to this request!' Lily thought for a moment before clicking 'yes' on the screen. She quickly typed a short,

PotterProblemsalltheTime: going 2 a diff chat room, bi!

_PotterProblemsalltheTime has left the chat room._

_PotterProblemsalltheTime has entered private chat room 'Potter and Evans'_

ModelMagic: OOOOHHHHHHH!

LuversChoice8874: U hav got 2 b kidding me!

QuillsandParchment: That did not just happen...

POTTER AND EVANS, _Private Chat Room_

Lily'sFuterGuy3374: Lily?

PotterProblemsalltheTime: Who else? This IS a private chat room...

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: I'm just surprised that u came

PotterProblemsalltheTime: Talking to the other girls is pretty boring; all they talk about is being bored...

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: Yeah, so r the guyz, and I need 2 talk 2 u any wayz

PotterProblemsalltheTime: Well, I'm listening! Well, actually readin...

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: lol, I hav just one question, y do u h8 me?

Lily read the sentence over and over again, unsure what to type back. She looked across the room at James who was watching her with a blank expression. She looked back down at her WIM screen, and began to type slowly.

PotterProblemsalltheTime: h8s a strong word James

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: U use it all the time...(hey, u called me James!)

PotterProblemsalltheTime: I'm not sure y, and I'm starting 2 think that I don't h8 u as much as i used 2. In fact, I'll need 2 change my user name soon, I think it's inaccurate...(Yes, I called u James!)

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: Sooo...r u saying u like me?

PotterProblemsalltheTime: maybe...I'm not sure /

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: Lily...

PotterProblemsalltheTime: i'm serious! If u'd ask me a month ago, I would hav said

I hated u cuz thats the way the cookie crumbles, but now, now i say im not sure cuz i no thats not wat i think now, but idk wat 2 think.

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: Y dnt u like me? (ur not Sirius) (y r u talking about cookies?)

PotterProblemsalltheTime: Well, all my life ive said i dnt like u, y stop now? y become a hypocrite? (i no im not Sirius) (its a muggle phrase)

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: ud start now cuz ud 4get wat u said be4 and just follow wat u believe?

PotterProblemsalltheTime: i cant do that, then Tara and the others r all goin 2 b like 'o, told u so!'

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: wat if they didnt no u liked me? Would u then go out wit me?

PotterProblemsalltheTime: yes, maybe, probably.

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: wat would u say if i asked u out rite now?

PotterProblemsalltheTime: I'd say that ud asked me that 7893 times now!

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: lily, im trying 2 b serious!

PotterProblemsalltheTime: Fine, i would say yes, if no one would find out

Lily'sFutureGuy3374: Lily, will u go out wit me?

Lily looked up at James and quickly typed her answer then exited out of and closed her WIMR. She watched as James read her message and closed his WIMW. As soon as he did so, he pumped his fist in the air and screamed.

"YES!"

"Mr. Potter, you know where a Boggle-smoggle Mctroggle-coggle lives?" James looked at her strangely, trying to remember where she said this imaginary creature that she had made up lived...

"Er, yes, as a matter of fact, I actually do know where it lives."

"And where would that be?"

"Your imagination." Every one laughed loudly, but Professor Given just shook her head.

"I'm sorry, dear boy, but the Figgle-Squiggle of Squadron lives on planet Ur. Imagination. The Boggle-smoggle Mctroggle-coggle lives in a fried grilled cheese sandwich factory in Kent, Antarctica." James raised an eyebrow at her before sitting down.

Remus, Sirius, Anne-Marie, and Paige all looked at each other and opened up all there own talkrooms. Talkrooms had been invented just this morning, and they were quite useful. What you would do is you would take two small circles which were wireless headphones called Black Holes because they suck in all the noise that is being magically transmitted from the WIMRs or WIMWs send them directly into your ears so no one else can hear what is being transmitted but you, and place them by your ears. They were so small, teachers couldn't see them. You would then talk into your WIMR or WIMW and then the person would be able to hear you through their Black Holes.

LUPIN AND ELLIOT – _Private Talkroom _

_Elliot – _I'm really confused now, why was James jumping for joy while Lily had that knowing smirk on her face?

_Lupin – _My best guess is that James asked her out, and she said yes.

_Elliot – _Yes, I guess that suggestion is plausible, but the true question is (if that is what actually happened) why would Lily Evans, sworn Potter-Hater, go out with Potter?

_Lupin –_ That is where I am confused to, it doesn't make any sense at all...

LOWNEY AND BLACK – _Private Talkroom_

_Black –_ Ok, what just happened?

_Lowney – _Your guess is as good as mine, Black.

_Black – _Why, in the world, are you calling me Black? I have a name you know...

_Lowney – _Because, Black, I've seen your face when ever I'm around Léon, you hate him. And any one who hates my friends, I hate. So, good bye. Avoir.

_Black –_ Anne-Marie!

_Anne-Marie has left the Talkroom..._

ANDREWS – _Private Talkroom_

_Andrews_ – I'm all alone, there's no one here besides meeeeeeee...

It was Thursday night in the great hall; a full 4 days after James had had his wishes come true. And, even better, James and Lily hadn't been fighting at all. They had been laughing together, hanging out together, doing home work together. For them, it was great, for the others, it was unnerving. James and Lily were sitting across from each other, both of their best friends at their sides (Léon was sitting next to Anne-Marie).

Lily was eating her mash potatoes and chicken when suddenly she felt a tap on her leg. She looked up to see James smirking at his plate. She moved her foot forward too and began to fool around with his feet. They were having loads of fun, so much that they didn't notice Léon, Anne-Marie, Sirius, Paige, Remus, and Tara were all staring at the two of them.

"Ok, that's it!" Sirius said loudly as he dropped his fork with a clatter onto his plate. "What the hell is going on?" James looked at Lily and Lily looked at James.

"Nothing." They both chanted together.

"Oh, don't give us that crap. We know something's going on." Tara said angrily.

The two friends fidgeted in their seats. Lily suddenly stood up and left the hall, quickly following her was James. They all stared after the two retreating backs, unsure what to do. Tara looked up at the others and smirked.

"I know how to find out about this, we're going to tap into Lily's w-mail."

"W-mail? That doesn't exist." Remus muttered.

"Oh yes it does! It's an extra added to our WIMRs and WIMWs. I found out about it yesterday." Tara held out her orange ring and did something different from normal. She pressed the top of her ring and said "LuversChoice8874." The ring opened up and her screen appeared. Only this time, there was a small white line across the screen next to the word 'password'. Tara quickly typed in a password and pressed enter.

"It's as easy as that! We just have to get Lily to start a w-mail account, and then I can hack into it and figure out what's happening between them through their w-mail conversations."

"Tu know a lot about zeez computerz, oui?" Léon said with a charming, flirtatious smile that Sirius failed to miss.

"So, Layno,- " Sirius started

"Eets Léon."

"Yeah or 'we' or whatever you people say these days, any way, you're going out with Anne-Marie, right?"

"Dat ees true. I love to be around 'er. She eez so fun to be vith!" But Sirius knew that was a down right lie.

"Are you going to be starting a w-mail account?"

"Oui, I vill."

"Be sure to give me your w-mail address so I can talk to you."

"Of course."

"Ahhh, its nice to see you to working together acting so nicely to one an other!" Anne-Marie said happily.

"Yeah, working together..." Sirius said deep in scheming thought.

In an abandoned closet, sat a boy with messy black hair and a girl with bright green eyes. The boy slowly lifted a silvery light weight cloak on top of them. Hushed giggling filled the air, a long with kissing noises...


	11. Pad & Moon

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

A/N thanx for all ur reviews, and if u havent checked out '_How to Annoy the Hell Out of James Potter' _then seriously, u should!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Last time this chapter began, I spoke of how the girls all failed at something. James is no different from the girls, he can't do something too. And that's keep secrets. Neither can Sirius...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, what's this?" Anne-Marie asked one morning as she walked up to the message board, Léon following her with an arm around her waist.

"Je believe theese ees a poster for a movie." Léon remarked as he read the poster.

"What are you looking at?" asked Lily as she came in through the portrait whole, quickly followed by James.

"It's a poster for a movie or play or something." Said Paige as she read over the paper. "It says here that Harry and Ginny are going to be directing a movie, musical movie to be exact. It's based off of how school is in America...It says here the cast gets to go to America for 5 months!"

"Well, its November right now and it says they'll start filming in January right after break, so that's in..." Remus quickly did the math. "We'll come back at the end of May."

"What's the Musical Movie called anyway?" asked Tara, scanning the scroll.

"It says that they'll tell everyone everything at the auditions, including the title. They only say that it's being held in America and that auditions are on Saturday, that being tomorrow." Sirius said.

"Well, let's go sign up!" James said excitedly. He grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out towards the great hall where the flyers said the sign up sheets were the others quickly in tow.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, could everyone please settle down please? Thank you!" Harry said with a microphone in his hand. He was standing on a stage in a newly found room that was huge and unused. Everyone was sitting on long benches that were in tight rows.

"Ok, today you have come here to audition for a part in our Musical Movie, '_Stuck in the Middle_'. It's about American kids at a public muggle school who are all friends, but get so caught up in trying to reach the top that they forget about their friendship. It's about backstabbing, double crossing kids.

"Now, you can be any age, but we request that the main characters be in at least 6th year, preferably 7th. Kids that are younger will be able to have minor parts or be background characters since this school goes from 5th grade to 12th grade, or 1st year to 6th year, but 7th years can play the 12th graders, who are 16 years to 17 years old. Ok, let's get started."

Harry quickly took out a scroll and unfurled it. "To show you how we'll be doing this, we will be demonstrating how this will work. Ginny will be showing us how to do a main dancing part, and if you want to be a main character, girls, you are almost all having to be cheerleaders and will have to try out in the dancing part of this audition. So, with out further ado, Ginny White!" Everyone clapped politely as Harry got off the stage and went behind curtain.

Quick beats started, drums and guitars, and a bright red and golden dressed woman came spinning out spinning fast quickly to the upbeat rhythm. Suddenly the beat stopped and so did Ginny freezing in a perfect pose. There was a quickly noise in the background as if some one was tapping a pair of drumsticks together. Ginny tapped her foot to the clicking and then suddenly spun around to face the side of the stage.

The beat got quicker again and Ginny's ruffled dress spun as she moved her hips to the beat and walked toward the side of the stage and offered out her hand to no one that could be seen. Harry stepped out in black pants and a white button up shirt. He took Ginny's hands and together they moved quickly across the floor. Harry spun Ginny quickly then lifted her up and through her into the air side ways, spinning her. The music stopped suddenly just as Harry spun her again and she leaned back on Harry's hand.

Everyone clapped loudly, looking clearly impressed. "Now," Ginny said panting slightly. "Ok, that was pant an example of how pant a dancing part can be performed." Ginny gulped in more air, clearly tired.

"You don't have to dance like that, pant you can choose any dance you want or like pant." Harry said loudly. "Alright, now, if you're doing a singing audition, you can do it in a pair or as a solo. We will be providing music and lyrics to each of you randomly so no need to get all worked up on choosing a song to sing."

"Ok, here's the list of singers. First up is, James Potter." James took a deep breath then stood up. He walked up the steps to the stage. Many of the girls that were apart of the JPL group, or the James Potter Lovers group and most that weren't a part of it stood and cheered loudly.

"And, now, please give a warm welcome to James Potter singing Confidence, For You I Will!" James looked completely confused now as a microphone and a scroll with music on it were thrusted into his hands. _'For you I will? Where the hell did that come from?' _ James thought as the music started.

James began to get that nervous panic feeling, and his hands shook so slightly only he noticed. He was about to drop the microphone in embarrassment, but then he saw bright green encouraging eyes through the bright lights that masked the other faces. Lily was so close to the front he could just make her out through the blinding lights. She was smiling. She believed he could do it! Quickly looking down at the lyrics, he was just able to make the part where he was supposed to start singing:

"I'm wandering the streets, in a world underneath it all  
Nothing seems to be, nothing tastes as sweet  
As what I can't have  
Like you and the way that you're twisting your hair  
round your finger   
Tonight I'm not afraid to tell you  
What I feel about you."

James began to feel more confident, he could do this!

"Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
and cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
For you I will, For you I will"

James smiled at the look on everyone's faces that were close enough for him to make out. Pure shock was on each of them, except Lily. She was smiling proudly at him.

"Forgive me if I st-stutter  
From all of the clutter in my head  
Cuz I could fall asleep in those eyes  
Like a water bed  
Do I seem familiar, I've crossed you in hallways  
a thousand times, no more camouflage  
I want to be exposed, and not be afraid to fall.

Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have   
For you I will, For you I will, For you I will

For you"

The music began to get quieter and James continued to sing.

"If I could dim the lights in the mall  
And create a mood (yeah) I would   
Shout out your name so it echos in every room  
Yeah

That's what I'd do, That's what I'd do to get through to you, yeah"

The drums got louder and the music louder.

"Oh, I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
And cannon ball into the water  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will  
You always want what you can't have  
But I've got to try  
I'm gonna muster every ounce of confidence I have  
For you I will, For you I will, For you I will"

Everyone cheered loudly and James stood there and watched as Harry walked up onto the stage.

"Nice job, James." Harry whispered to him. James smiled and walked to his seat where he was greeted by the others.

"Wow, James, who knew you could sing?" Tara joked as Lily pushed past her.

"James, that was awesome!" Lily threw her arms around James. She moved forward and whispered in his ear. "I'll thank you more for the beautiful singing later." James grinned as Harry announced her name. "Wish me luck!" and she was gone. James sat down and was quite glad when he noticed the others hadn't seen him or Lily just a moment before. They had been eagerly awaiting who would be announced next.

"And now, Lily Evans singing Me + U!" once again, no one, including Lily, knew the song, but cheered exicitedly just the same. Lily listened carefully and quickly skimmed over the lyrics as the music began to play.

"You've been waiting so long; I'm here to answer your calls

I know that I shouldn't have had you waiting at all

I've been so busy, but I've been thinking 'bout- what I wanna do wit you

I know them other guys, they've been talking 'bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good, they wanna see if it's true

They know you're the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too...Now it's Me & U

"It's Me & U now (uh) I've been waiting (waitin)

Think I'm gonna make that move now

Baby Tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)

It's Me & U now

I've been waitin

Think I'm gonna make that move now

Baby tell me if you like it"

Lily continued to sing, James smiling as she did.

"I was waitin for you to tell me you were ready

I know what to do if only you would let me

As long as you're cool with it I'll treat ya right

Here is where you wanna be

I know them other guys, they've been talkin 'bout the way I do what I do

They heard I was good they wanna see if it's true

They know you r the one I wanna give it to

I can see you want me too

And now it's Me & U

It's Me & U now (baby it's)

I've been waitin (Me & U)

Think I'm gonna make that move now (I'm thinkin 'bout making that move)

Baby tell me if you like it (Tell me if you like it, uh huh, hey!)

Think I'm gonna make that move now (gonna make a move)

Baby tell me if you like it"

She moved around the stage a bit as she continued.

"Baby I'll love you all the way down (uh)

Get you right where you like it

I promise you'll like it (I swear)

Just relax and let me make that move (It's our secret babe)

We'll keep it between Me & U

It's Me & U now (oh yeah, yeah)

I've been waitin

Think I'm gonna make that move now (move now)

Baby tell me if you like it (tell me if you like it)

It's Me & U now (yeah, yeah, uh)

I've been waitin

Think I'm gonna make that move now (gonna make a move now)

Baby tell me how you like it (uh huh)

It's Me & U now (me and u)

I've been waitin (its just me and u)

Think I'm gonna make that move now (it's just us two)

Baby tell me if you like it (it's just me and you now)"

The song finished and every one cheered loudly. Lily handed the microphone to Ginny who took it with a smile.

"Next up Sirius Black!" Ginny read off the list. And so it continued, everyone getting their turn to sing. One of the best was Cissy Chang, a beautiful Japanese Ravenclaw. She sang a song called 'Unfaithful'. She did very well, and everyone was convinced she'd get the lead girl role. She was, after all, in 7th year, so she was the right age.

"Ok everyone!" Harry said happily as everyone calmed down. "Ginny and I are going to review all of the singers, and then figure out what characters they played the best. We then will put them together on the call back list. We'll see how well they can act, and then see how well they can dance if their parts require dancing. After the call backs, we'll post who will be playing what. Everyone will get a part, so if you don't get a call back, don't worry, you'll still get a call back."

He then dismissed everyone. As everyone was leaving, Ginny walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"Do you think this'll get them together properly?" Harry whispered.

"I sure hope so." Ginny replied. "Let's go, dinner is in half an hour." Suddenly, Harry's watch began to beep and flash. He tapped it and a screen opened. It was a message from McGonagall.

"What does it say?" Ginny asked, trying to get a better look at the screen.

"She says there's something growling in a third floor closet door. There's a huge crowd of students around it, we can't miss it. She wants to investigate."

"Fine with me, maybe it's a boggart and one of the kids that's near it is afraid of dogs or something..."

"What ever it is, we'll find out in a minute."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FORWARD TO THE FUTURE XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was full moon, and Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was under attack. Death Eaters were swarming, swooping and running, crashing and banging, hurting and breaking through out the building, all looking for the Boy Who Lived. He had gone supposedly missing after killing Voldemort, but they begged to differ. Obviously that old fool Dumbledore had taken him and tried to hide him away from them. But they were going to find them.

"We know he's here, Dumbledore!" Lucius Malfoy shouted out the castle as Order Members continued to attack them. "And we want him; he killed our master, so we kill him!" Suddenly, a large black dog with deep blue eyes and a strong grey wolf with yellow flashing eyes came charging at him, biting and clawing at him. "Get off me, you wretched animals!" Two Death Eaters ran up and froze them.

"Tie them up and through them in a broom cupboard. Be sure to lock the door." Malfoy spat as the animals were dragged away to a near by broom cupboard. They were tossed carelessly in and then were knocked out by numerous spells the Death Eaters cast on them before they slammed the door and turned the key. The wolf and the dog both felt light headed and dizzy. Lights danced in front of their eyes as they slowly passed out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Slowly the dog groaned and it opened its heavy eyes. Everything ached, and as he lifted his head off the ground, he realized how stiff his neck was. He looked over at the still passed out wolf and nudge it gently with his paw. The wolf groaned slightly and opened one bleary eye. The wolf looked around, his eyes falling on the ropes that bound both of their paws. He slowly began to bite away at them, the dog copying.

They stood up and noticed how cramped it was in the tiny closet. They looked at each other and both at the same time pressed their ears to the crack under the door. They heard chattering and laughing, but no shouting or screaming. The wolf sat down and through back his head. He let out a load angry howl. The dog began scratching at the door and barking loudly. They heard shouting and screams and panicked running. _Let us out, let us out! _They both thought and bean whining and howling even louder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry and Ginny quickly made their way down the halls and passages until they found the right closet and students. They shouted and pushed at each other, trying to make room for the professors to pass by. Ginny and Harry looked at each other, alarmed, as they heard the howling and barking coming from the inside. Ginny moved forward silently and jiggled the handle a bit. It was locked. Harry looked at her and she nodded. She moved behind him as he raised his wand.

"Alohamora!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX FORWARD TO THE FUTURE XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sirius!" Mrs. Weasley shouted as she searched through out the castle. The Death Eaters had left when the ministry had arrived, and though some had been captured, most had escaped.

"Remus! Where are you?" Ron called as he searched as well, Hermione by his side.

"If y'all lookin' for that ruddy dog and wolf, they ain't comin'." One of the captured Death Eaters said gruffly.

"What do you mean?" Dumbledore asked?

"Me and a friend bound 'em up an' chucked 'em in a broom cupboard. Tha' one righ' there." He pointed out the door, and the others ran over to it. They tugged at the door, soon unlocking it with a spell. It was empty.

"Well I be damned! They escaped, an' me an' my friend tried 'em tight!" The Death Eater cried.

"You don't think?" Mr. Weasley said to Dumbledore.

"They've joined Ginny and Harry now, where ever they are."


	12. Wmail Discoveries

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N So...Summer Vacation, fun in the sun, all that junk...no much to say...everyone review, and all that.

Advertisement: James and Lily. Two enemies. James wants Lily. Lily doesn't know it, but she wants him too. They become friends over the Summer. Watch them grow to love each other and become best friends in the story, _My Best Friend James Potter_, by _lilyheartsjames_. Story id number: 2909240

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Flashback_

_She moved behind him as he raised his wand. _

"_Alohamora!"_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The door burst open revealing an angry black shaggy dog and a howling grey wolf. All the students jumped back and screamed as the dogs leaped forward. Harry and Ginny both lowered their wands and looked at the two animals in amazement.

"Sirius? Remus?" Harry asked as he slipped his wand in his pocket. The dog turned sharply to face Harry and his eyes went wide. The black dog nudge the wolf with his paw and the wolf turned too. They both howled in delight and pounced on Harry and Ginny.

"Sirius! Down boy, DOWN!" Harry laughed as the dog licked his face.

"Remus! Oh my god, how did you two get here?" Ginny giggled as the wolf seemed to smile.

James, Remus, and Sirius all looked over at the animals, their mouths wide open with shock.

"Doesn't that dog look familiar?" James asked worriedly as the dog pranced happily about the two professors.

"And that wolf." Sirius murmured. They all watched as the professors stood up and the two animals sat down, tails wagging furiously, and barking loudly.

"Calm down you two, I can't understand a thing you're saying!" Harry chuckled. The dog barked and everyone watched in amazement as the dog grew taller and his fur shorter.

"Harry!" The man that stood where the dog once did yelled and through his arms around him. "I can't believe I finally found you! You've been missing for over three months now! Death Eaters, reporters, ministry, everyone's searching for you!"

"Ok, explain yourselves!" Remus said as he suddenly changed back into a human, being as it wasn't full moon that night in the past.

"Later! Right now, we must tell Dumbledore."

"What? That we found you?"

"No, he knows we're here..."

"What do you mean? He's been searching for you with us!"

"Um, Sirius, can you please shut it." Ginny said smiling.

"Weasley woman..." Sirius mumbled.

"I heard that!" Ginny yelled and whacked him over the head. Ginny wasn't the only one who heard that. A certain group of boys did too.

"There's something strange about those people..." Remus muttered.

"No, really?" Sirius said. "I never would have guessed! I mean, doesn't everyone just appear out of no where and have friends that look like us and have the same names us?"

"Cut the sarcasm, Sirius..." James said thoughtfully as he watched the four adults. The tallest was the one called Sirius, he had black shoulder length hair and blue grey eyes. His face was haunted looking, but the smile on his face covered up most of it.

A man in tattered robes with sandy hair flecked with white was named Remus. He had been in a wolf form, a werewolf form?...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Lily, did you hear about that w-mail thing?" Tara asked.

"Yeah, I did, I haven't started one yet though." Lily said.

"Why don't you start one right now? I want to send you a picture of my bird! His name is Mr. Peeps..." Tara said sweetly. Lily looked up from her magazine and then down at her ring.

"Sure, why not? I don't know how though..."

"Oh don't worry, I'll do it for you!" Tara said happily as she took Lily's ring and began to fill out the information.

"Just tell me which each one should be, and I'll fill it in."

"Ok!"

"Now, what would you like your address to be?"

"Ummm... Tara typed in the address in the box labeled 'W-mail Address' and click 'next'.

"What should I put in for the 'Forgotten Password Address' box?"

"Just type in James'. Tara smirked as she typed in the 'Forgotten Password Address' and click 'next'.

"Now if you could just type in your password." Lily took the ring and typed in the password. She handed it to Tara who clicked 'enter'

"There, now you have your own email! Let me just type in my address so you can send me messages..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey Tara!" Sirius cried out running over to her. "Did you find a way to hack into the

w-mails?"

"Kinda, I can hack into Lily's now, but I'm not sure about Léon's though..." Tara said sitting down. Then she stood up again. "I've got it! Quick, gimme your watch." Sirius gave it to her and she slipped it into her pocket. "Léon! Léon, can u come over here for a moment?" Léon had just finished wiping down his keyboard and had typed in his password when he had been called over. He closed up his watch and walked over to Tara.

"And vat would tu vant?" Léon asked smirking slightly.

"Could Sirius borrow your watch, he's misplaced his and I sent him a very important message."

"Of courze, Sirius." Léon undid his watch and handed it to Sirius. "Uze it for as long as you like."

"Thank you." Sirius said through gritted teeth. He took the watch and opened the mail account. He was about to type in the w-mail address for Léon and then give it to Tara to find the password, but she stopped him.

"Gimme that." She snatched the watch out of Sirius's hand and then tapped the keyboard twice with her wand. Suddenly, several of the letters and the keyboard began to glow white with fingerprints. "Ok, E, O, O, S, S, S, D, L, L, M." Tara said out loud as she wrote it down on a piece of paper. Sirius watched her, his jaw dropped and eyes wide.

"How did you do that?" Sirius asked in wonder.

"Simple revealing spell." Tara muttered as she opened up her own account. She typed the letters onto the page and the clicked 'shuffle'. "This will show all possible words that we can make out of these letters."

Dolls sso me

Slom lossed

Models loss

And so the list continued. Sirius watched as words he had never seen appeared on the screen. "Which one is it?"

"Number 3, I'm sure of it." Tara said as she reached for Léon's watch and typed it in.

"Models loss? What kinda password is that? Is it supposed to mean something?" Sirius muttered as Tara clicked enter.

"Damn, it didn't work! But what's wrong?"

"Type it in again, maybe you spelt it wrong."

"It still didn't work."

"Did you put capitals?"

"Capitals don't matter in a password."

"They don't?"

"No." they sat there in silence as they continued to try and figure out what was wrong. Suddenly, Tara typed it in again and this time didn't put in a space, just one word.

"It worked!" Tara cried out as they watched Léon's w-mail account load. There were many messages in his mailbox, mostly from other girls around the school asking for him to marry them, but then they came across many w-mails from some one Sirius asked. "Who's that?"

"I'm not sure." Tara said as she clicked on one of the messages.

From: Léon,

I miss you soooo much! Thank you again for the m-mail ring. It was so kind of Harry Port to give me one! You will meet me Hogsmeade, won't you? I haven't been on a date with you in such a long time! I miss your kiss, Léon, hurry and get back to France won't you? You only went to England to get rid or that Lowney girl, why are you taking so long? I miss you so much, please come back to France!

Awaiting your arrival,

_Alexandrie Sophie Lucco _

_Alexandrie Sophie Lucco _

"Léon's cheating on Anne-Marie!" Sirius hissed as they read through more of the w-mails.

"Léon, when are you returning to France? Léon, I miss you so! Léon, can we meet up over Christmas break?" Tara read parts of the w-mails out loud. "He is cheating on them, them both. This Alexandrie girl thinks that Léon came to England to get rid of Anne-Marie and Anne-Marie thinks that, well, she doesn't have a clue at all!"

Tara quickly took a particularly fluffy w-mail from Anne-Marie and forwarded it to Alexandrie. She then did the same for Anne-Marie, sending one from Alexandrie.

"There, now Léon can get caught in the act!" Tara said happily closing the email account and the watch up. _And leave Léon free for me! _She thought devilishly.

"I've got to go; I need to speak with the other guys about the professors." Sirius said

"You mean Ginny and Harry?" Tara asked as the two walked up to Léon to return his watch.

"Yeah. We suspect something."

"You'd have to be pretty thick not to."

"Wanna come with us? Round up the other girls and ask them to come to?" Sirius asked casually.

"Yeah, sure. I'll go send them an instant." Tara said as she opened up her WIMR.

Sirius opened up his watch and typed up this message.

To: 

From: 

Dear Fellow Marauders,

I'm pleased to announce that I have convinced Miss Tara Megha Andrews to seek out the true identities of our look-alikes. Please meet on the fourth floor, west corridor next to the painting of the Flying Dutchman. If you can convince the other girls (though Tara is already trying) we might be able to persuade the professors better. How you may ask we shall persuade the professors? I haven't the foggiest, so don't ask me. We'll discuss it when we meet and plan the day to get the real truth out.

Bouncing on my heels,

Padfoot McPaddyPaddy II

Sirius sent the message the closed up his account. This was going to be fun.


	13. Broom Cupboards

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

A/N Ok, not much to say just that if you have any suggestions for stories for me to advertise, then just send me suggestions. Nothing above a T mind you, this is a T story, so anything but M material. I'll read through it and if I think people will like it, then I'll advertise it. Thanks Everyone!

**Today's Advertisement! **Two rulers, two nations within a school, where Slytherins oppose to Gryffindors and where enemies fall in love. Welcome to Slytherin's Queen's world, Lily Evans' world to be exact. Be sure to check out this awesome one shot about Lily being Hogwarts 'royalty' by _French Tears_ _Slytherin's Queen _is my all time favorite one shot story, and I hope you all read and enjoy it! Story ID number: 2349730

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two bright lights, one green, one blue, broke the darkness, flashing quickly. Soft jingles joined the lights, one was a light and fluttering tune the other a simple beeping noise. The two students pulled away. Lily quickly opened up her WIMR while James opened his WIMW.

"It's from Sirius. Something about Harry and Ginny." James said as he tried to read the bright screen, his eyes not used to the brightness of the screen.

"Same here, only from Tara." Lily said, also struggling to read the screen. "They want to meet at The Flying Dutchman..."

"Isn't that just down the hall?" James asked as he closed up his account.

"Yah, it's actually 3 paintings down from this broom closet."

"Then we can continue snogging and come out to meet them in a couple of minutes." Lily giggled and closed her account. She wrapped her arms around his next and placed her lips on his. His strong hands wrapped themselves around her waist as they both opened there mouths. Lily groaned slightly as she pushed him up against the wall...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we here again?" Remus and Paige asked at the same time.

"We must find the true identity of Ginny, Harry, Sirinus, and Remnus. If that's their real names..." Tara said as she leaned against the stone wall. The whole school had been informed that it wasn't Sirius; it was _Sirinus _and not Remus but _Remnus_. But Tara had heard Harry and Ginny say those two men's names, and they definitely didn't say Sirinus or Remnus.

"And I want to know what they're up to – Oi! You two, stop eating each others faces!" Sirius yelled angrily as he pushed Anne-Marie and Léon apart. "Get a room." He growled as Anne-Marie placed her hands on her hips and glared at him. Sirius had been angry ever since he found out that Anne-Marie had dropped her WIMR and it had smashed. She had given it to Harry and he now had to wait until it was fixed for her to find the w-mail and read it.

"Do you hear something guys?" Paige asked. A soft moan, barely audible in the huge grand hallways came.

"Eet sounds like eet's coming from be'ind zat door." Léon said, pointing at a broom closet door 3 doors down.

"More like it sounds like a snogging couple." Tara said slowly walking up to the door.

"Wonder you it is this time..." Sirius smirked as he moved towards the door too.

"Sirius, Tara, don't you dare open that door!" Paige said angrily moving forward, Remus right behind her.

"Yeah, what if that was you in there? Just give them the privacy they want!" Remus said with frustration.

"Your both prefects, isn't it your duty to catch students like whoever's in there?"

"Good point." Said Paige.

"I don't like doing it! What if it's some one we know in there!" Remus cried in frustration.

"Yeah right." Sirius scoffed. Remus shook his head as they both reached for the door handle.

"I have a bad feeling about this." He muttered.

"Well I don't!" Tara said stubbornly, retracting her hand and turning around to face him. "I've been waiting forever to go and get some dirt on those supposedly professors, and now I've been waiting for Lily and James to get here for about 20 minutes. Finally, there's something interesting happening, and I'm going to open that door if it's the last thing I do." With that, she grabbed the handle and flung open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know its short, but you'll have to review if you want more... :D I know I'm evil...


	14. A Quick Escape

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N Thanx 4 all the great reviews! You are all awesome. Except for Bubble. You suck. If you think the stories cheez, then y the hell r u reading it? Remember, send me some ideas for stories u luv that i can advertise!

Advertisement! Harry gets cancer in result from saving a Muggle's life, but will this become just the thing to save the Wizarding world? (Warning: Child abuse) HG, RH. No OotP spoilers! Quidditch, a ball, dueling, Snape and other fun stuff! CompleteRecnac Transfaerso is a hot read by Celebony and I have personally read it 5 times! Story Id: 1399984.

"OH MY GOD!" Tara screamed.

"What! What! Lemme see!" Sirius yelled bouncing on his heels.

"There's nothing there " Tara said, dropping the dramatic tone. "I thought something interesting was going to happen." She stepped back and revealed nothing at all, just an upturned bucket and a mop leaning against the back wall.

"That is so annoying." Sirius muttered as he slammed the door closed.

"Hey guys what's up?" everyone turned to see James and Lily carrying tons of books.

"Where have you two been?" Remus asked suspiciously.

"We were both in the Library. We were looking up some ideas for the uh, potion we are supposed to do a report on." James lied quickly while Lily nodded in agreement.

"Why? What are you all doing here?" Lily asked as she let out a sigh of relief as she set down her books.

"Didn't you get our messages?" Tara exclaimed.

"Oh, no. I had mine turned off." Lily said.

"Same here." James agreed.

All of them stared at James and Lily, not saying anything. Both of them turned on their WIMs and read their w-mails.

"Why do you guys want to do this?" Lily asked as she read the w-mail for a second time. "I mean, they're nice! And they aren't exactly doing anything wrong are they?"

"I concur, I think and have that this idea was rubbish from the start. Though curiosity can blind the greatest." Remus said firmly.

"I think we should all get to bed and then think about this more in the morning. I mean, we can probably think up a better way to find out more about our professors. I mean, I have nothing against them!" James reasoned, inwardly thanking Remus for agreeing with them.

"It is almost time for us to be in our dorms any way..." Anne-Marie said hastily.

"Fine, then it's agreed. To bed we go!" Lily said. She grabbed her books then started off at a quick pace, James right behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Inside the Closet: James and Lily's POV

Lily suddenly pulled away from James, causing him to give her a curious look. She held her finger to her lips and then listened again.

"_Sirius, Tara, don't you dare open that door!" _ a loud yell came as footsteps could be heard moving closer.

"That sounded like Paige yelling..." Lily whispered.

"_Yeah, what if that was you in there? Just give them the privacy they want!"_ Another voice yelled, the footsteps stopping.

"That would be Remus..." James murmured, pressing his ear closer to the door.

"_Your both prefects, isn't it your duty to catch students like whoever's in there?"_

"I wonder who they're talking about..." Lily muttered.

"_I don't like doing it! What if it's some one we know in there!" _

"Who knows..." James whispered.

"_Yeah right." _

"Wait a minute..." Lily suddenly whispered

"_I have a bad feeling about this."_

"What?" James looked over at her.

"_Well I don't!"_

"I know who they're talking about?"

"_I've been waiting forever to go and get some dirt on those supposedly professors, -" _

"Who is it then?"

"– _and now I've been waiting for Lily and James to get here for about 20 minutes. –" _

"They're talking about us!" She cried out anxiously, wringing her hands nervously. "What do we do what do we do?"

"_Finally, there's something interesting happening,–" _

"Quick!" James hissed as he snatched a fine silvery cloth out from his pocket. "Get under!"

" – _and I'm going to open that door if it's the last thing I do!"_

The suddenly was thrown open revealing the triumphant look of Tara. Lily felt James move his hand over her mouth as she breathed deeply from nervousness to stifle the noise. Tara's face fell but she yelled "OH MY GOD!" all the same.

"What! What! Lemme see!" James turned his head slightly, looking towards the direction Sirius's voice was coming from.

"There's nothing there " Tara said, dropping the dramatic tone. "I thought something interesting was going to happen." She stepped back and James took this opportunity and quickly pulled Lily through the now wide open door. They quickly but quietly ran past the others towards the library. The two ran inside and threw of the cloak.

"What do we do now?" James asked in a panicked fashion, _We can't be caught, we can't be caught... _

"I have an idea..." Lily said suddenly. She snatched up a few heavy books on potions and dumped them into James' arms. She gathered her own and then looked around the doorframe at the others. They all had their backs to them. Sirius had stepped forward and had muttered something that neither could hear nor understand. She quickly moved forward just as Sirius slammed the door. James followed.

"Hey guys what's up?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tara yawned and stretched she had finally finished her book and was sitting alone in the Gryffindor common room. She sat up and leaned forward to pick up her book when suddenly a loud beeping noise accompanied by a flashing light. Tara's eyes flickered to her finger where her WIMR was. She tapped it and it opened up.

"One new message..." she muttered. It was titled 'Forgotten Password Notice'.


	15. Alexandrie

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N** THIS IS IMPORTANT! **Ok, this entire chapter is made up of w-mails, so just be sure u read who it's to and who it's from and then you'll understand it all perfectly. Ok, and also, more suggestions for advertisement, it can even be your own stories! I'd love to advertise them.

ADVERTISEMENT! (I'd like to thank LandUnderWave for this suggestion, it's an awesome story!) LILY EVAN'S IMPOSSIBLY LONG LIST OF CHANGES THAT JAMES POTTER WOULD HAVE TO GO THROUGH IN ORDER FOR LILY EVANS TO DATE HIM is a list started by Lily her first night at Hogwarts. Will Lily risk getting hurt or simply add to the list when James changes? A great story by MotherCrumpet, story id number: 2795240

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: PrancingProngsie

From: LovelyLily

Subject: Hey!

Hiyas James,

Tara just gave me an account, so what are you doing over there in the boys dorms?

Love you,

Lily

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: LovelyLily

From: PrancingProngsie

Subject: RE: Hey!

My Lovely Lily,

I'm doing quite well, thanx, better then Sirius is any way. I think he some hoe found a way to finally smuggle fire whiskey in, because he's definitely drunk. He keeps telling me about how he's engaged to one of the Tele-tubbies, what ever those are. H said it was the yellow one named Papa or something because Tipsy and Dinky-Finky are guys and Poo's gay...

Life is strange here.

Love you more,

Jamesie Boy

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: PrancingProngsie

From: LovelyLily

Subject: Suspicions

Hey,

I think that Tara and the others are suspicious, they keep bugging me, I think we shouldn't snog out in the hallways anymore, even if they are abandoned, I think even broom cupboards are risky. What if the others catch us? I mean, Paige and Remus both have to track couples like us down at night, we really could get caught! And the others would never let me live this down...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: LovelyLily

From: PrancingProngsie

Hey, Lils,

Don't worry; I'll make sure we won't get caught. I agree with the halls, but not in broom cupboards that's a bit over board. That's where everyone goes, I mean, it's like a classic place! I promise, my Lucky Lily, we won't get caught.

Love you Lots,

James

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A short break on reading w-mails to listen in on Harry and Ginny's conversation with 'Remnus Les'Upine' and 'Sirinus Axblay')

"Wait; let me get this straight, we're in the past in my 7th year?" Sirius asked as he sat in one of the desk chairs in Harry and Ginny's room. The two nodded.

"Shit, this was my worst year. That was the year _Léon the pretty boy model/actor/singer_ came and started dating Anne-Marie Lowney." Sirius growled, ignoring Remus disapproving look. "What was his last name again?"

"It's Mehr, but that's beside the point. You two both have jobs here? I remember you two come to think of it. Your both quite good teachers, I got very good scores on my N.E.W.T.S. because of you good teaching abilities." Remus smiled. "But 7th year wasn't my best either. Paige Elliot died in that year, I can't remember how any more, I think you two interfering with the time line is messing up my thoughts and memories."

"Miss Elliot dies?" Ginny asked sadly as she brought in some tea from the kitchens. "She's very smart you know, she has a very good talent in Herbology."

"Well, Anne-Marie dies too! She was going to France for a visit and she was attacked by Death Eaters, so was Léon, but he survived...I never spoke to him again. At least, that's what I think I remember happening..." Sirius seemed pretty upset, so Harry steered them away from the subject.

"So, do you guys know how to leave here?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Before we figure out how to leave, we should figure out how we got here. The answer will probably be some where in the problem..." Remus said sitting down on the bed and resting his chin on his hand in a thoughtful manner.

"Do you remember anything about the day you came here, Harry? I mean, before you got here, just before you left?" Sirius asked.

"No, I remember the feeling of traveling through time and such, but the whole fight with Voldemort is a blur." Harry answered as he thanked Ginny for the steaming cup of tea with a nod and a smile. "How powerful is Voldemort here?" he asked as an after thought.

"At his peak if you ask me...only in a couple of years you will be born and your parents killed." Sirius said grimly as he sipped his tea.

"Well, it's getting late. I think we should sleep on this and talk in the morning. No one can think straight when they are tired." Ginny said with a weak smile and a heavy yawn.

"I agree. I think that's a wonderful suggestion. Though, where shall we be staying?" Remus asked as he stood and handed his now drained teacup and saucer to Ginny who set them on the tray she had carried them in on. Sirius did the same as Harry explained they could stay in two rooms on either side of the defense room, one was behind the picture of the grey mare chewing grass endlessly and the young lady in her ball gown.

"They password for the grey mare is 'Ashwinder's Flame' and the one for the young women is 'Centaur's Bow and Quiver'." Ginny told the two men as they collect their cloaks which they had both tossed carelessly over the back of the desk chair.

"See you in the morning." Sirius said sleepily as he lumbered off down the hallway.

"Goodnight." The two called after both men the closed the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: PadfootPup

From: TtlyTara

Subject: You will NEVER believe!

SIRIUS, OH MY GOD, LILY AND JAMES ARE GOING OUT! AND THEY WERE IN THAT CLOSET, JAMES USED HIS INVISIBILTIY CLOAK! I KNEW IT!

From,

A rather excited Tara

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

To: MoodyMoony, TtlyTara, MarietheModel, Pages4Paige

From: Padfootpup

Subject: I can't believe...

OH MY GOD! JAMES AND LILY ARE GOING OUT? YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! OK, EVERYONE, WE NEED TO CORNER THEM AND FORCE IT OUT OF THEM!

The all important,

Sirius

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was dinner time, and at the far end of the Gryffindor table, eight 7th year students all knew that the tension between them could be cut with a butter knife.

Tara and Sirius looked devious, scheming, and Tara looked close to even be considered slightly evil.

Léon looked nervous and even some what afraid.

Remus and Paige looked furious and unbelieving at the thought of what to of their friends were up to.

Lily and James looked curious, though to unsure and uncomfortable to say anything. Anne-Marie appeared to be the only one who wasn't saying anything different. She would occasionally say something in French quickly to Léon who would answer twice as fast and the conversation would be through.

Suddenly a bang at the door caused all the students and teachers, troubled or joyful, to look up. There stood a girl with brown silky long hair and bright blue eyes wearing a blue satin cloak that had a silver latch on the shoulder. Her black skirt and shirt matched the high heals she was wearing that clicked loudly as she walked up towards Léon and Anne-Marie.

"Bonjour Léon." She said clearly and firmly to the cowering singer.

"Bonjour Alexandrie..." He said timidly as he shook with nerves. The hall was silent as they watched Alexandrie turned slowly towards Anne-Marie.

"Bonjour Alexandrie." Anne-Marie said holding out her hand to shake the other girls white gloved one.

"GARCE!" She yelled angrily and slapped Anne-Marie across the face with loud crack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N If any one was wondering, 'garce' supposedly means 'bitch' (at least, I think it does, correct me if it's wrong) Any who, review review review! And i mite post...


	16. A Chat with Voldemort

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

A/N Hey everyone, nothing much to say! Just give me some more advertisement suggestions!

ADVERTISEMENT! James Potter has just lost his parent to Lord Voldemort, and then he meets a new kid who reminds him of someone... wait HIMSELF! To find out what this new kid is hiding he will have to risk more than a few gallons... This is an awesome story by Bookworm622. Wise Beyond Years, Literally! is a great read! Story id: 2847315

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The room was dead silent except for a load gasp that rang as one around the hall. Anne-Marie slowly turned her head to face Alexandrie

'Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire !' Anne-Marie cried out. She stood up and slapped Alexandrie across the face.

"Jusqu'à cette époque il a été ton petit ami.' Alexandrie said in a hushed voice. She turned Léon and poked him hard in the chest.

"Dire la vérité!" Alexandrie screamed in his face. Léon looked very scared now as he moved slowly towards Anne-Marie.

"Er, uh, Anne-Marie, je t'adore, mais, uh...' Léon stumbled over his words. He quickly walked up to Anne-Marie and whispered something in her ear.

"QUOI!" Anne-Marie screamed and turned sharply to slap him across the face.

"AVEC LA?" Anne-Marie shrieked, stabbing her finger in Alexandrie's direction. Léon nodded, looking completely afraid for his life.

"Comme...?" Anne-Marie seemed to be at a loss for words.

"Porquoi?" asked Anne-Marie to Alexandrie.

"Je ne savais pas!" Alexandrie screamed and pushed Anne-Marie.

"Je ne te crois pas!' Anne-Marie yelled. She pushed her back. Alexandrie was going to push back but Anne-Marie had whipped out her wand and was pointing it at Léon.

"Anne-Marie, je t'aime!"

"Cela m'est égal!" Anne-Marie screamed, she was now in tears. She swished her wand in a large arch and a bright yellow light came shooting out of it. Léon tried to scream, but he couldn't. He had lost his voice, and he was rapidly turning a bright shade of maroon, hair and all.

"Je te déteste!" Anne-Marie screamed and ran from the room as Léon continued to flail his arms about.

"Moi aussi!" Alexandrie yelled as she flicked her hair back and began to walk out of the hall.

Léon stood there for a few seconds before he ran out of the room too, no doubt heading for the Hospital Wing. As soon as the door closed, noise exploded from the room. Few people could speak French, and the ones that could could not understand what had been said.

"What was that all about?" James asked Sirius. Sirius ignored him and asked his own question.

"Where's the Marauders Map?" James pulled the old piece of parchment from his back pocket and handed it to Sirius who snatched it away and dashed out of the room.

"I wonder what got them so upset..." Lily wondered out loud.

"Er, well, that would be partially my fault..." Tara muttered as she took another bite of Shepherds pie.

"What?" Paige, Remus, Lily, and James all cried at once.

"Well, you see, Léon's came here not to think about coming here for school but to break up with Anne-Marie, which he wasn't doing because he's a big fat coward. Any way, the girl Alexandrie thought that was what he was doing and has been sending him emails asking when he was going to get back. Obviously Anne-Marie had been sending him emails too, so I forwarded one message from Anne-Marie to Alexandrie, and the same visa versa.

"Apparently the message from Anne-Marie never got there because Léon checked his 'sent' folder and found the two messages I had sent. He quickly stole and broke Anne-Marie's WIMR, so she never saw the message, but he couldn't stop Alexandrie from seeing the second message. And that was what, I am guessing since I don't speak French, they were screaming about."

"Well that was a mouth full." Paige said. Tara nodded then picked up her bag, slung it over her shoulder, and stood up.

"I'm going to go see if Léon's better, check you later." Before the others could say anything, she was out the door and down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Anne-Marie and Sirius XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anne-Marie?" Sirius called. The map had said she was by the lake on the grounds.

"Fichez-moi la paix..." Anne-Marie muttered as she leaned back against the tree trunk of the old weeping willow and closed her eyes.

"You know I can't speak French. I make a good friend, but a poor translater." Anne-Marie smiled slightly as Sirius sat down next to her.

"So, care to share what your pleasant conversation was about?" Anne-Marie sighed and looked at him.

"Ok, this is what happened...

_Flashback, told by Anne-Marie, now in English_

"'What the hell!' I cried out. I remember standing up and slapping Alexandrie across the face.

"Before now he has been your boyfriend' That's what I think I remember Alexandrie saying in a hushed voice. She then turned to Léon and poked him hard in the chest.

"Tell the truth!" Alexandrie had screamed in his face. Léon looked very scared at this point as he moved slowly towards me.

"Er, uh, Anne-Marie, I adore you, but, uh...' Léon stumbled over his words. He quickly walked up to me and whispered something in her ear. He whispered to me "I'm cheating on you with Alexandrie.

"WHAT!" I screamed and turned sharply to slap him across the face.

"With her?" I had shrieked, stabbing my finger in Alexandrie's direction. Léon nodded, looking completely afraid for his life.

"How...?" I remember being at a loss for words.

"Why?" I asked Alexandrie.

"I didn't know!" Alexandrie screamed and pushed me.

"I don't believe you!' I yelled. I pushed her back. Alexandrie was going to push back but I had whipped out my wand and pointed it at Léon.

"Anne-Marie, I love you!"

"I don't care!" I screamed, I was now in tears. I swished her wand in a large arch and performed the Yelpt Curse it's pretty hard to explain, but it takes away the thing they like the most about themselves, for him it was his singing voice, and turning the color the hate the most which would be maroon..

"I hate you!" I screamed and ran from the room as Léon continued to flail his arms about.

"Me too!" I heard Alexandrie yell. Then I came here. And here we are."

_End Flashback _

"Wow. I'm sorry to hear about that." Sirius said looking very honest with what he had just said. Anne-Marie gave him a watery smile before flinging her arms around Sirius and crying into his shoulder. He patted her on the back and gave her reassuring words.

"You know Sirius" she said pulling away to look at his face, her arms loosely around his neck. "Léon wasn't all that he was fucked up to be. You're a million times better." Sirius smiled slightly and asked something he had wanted to ask for so long.

"Anne-Marie, would you, I mean, could you, I mean you don't have to if you don't want to but..." Sirius took a deep breath and the send "Would you like to go out with me and be my girlfriend." Anne-Marie nodded smiling and kissed him lightly on the lips.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tara and Léon XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Is Léon Mehr here?" Tara asked politely as Madam Pomfrey came bustling towards her.

"Yes Miss Andrew, though he shall be leaving for Paris soon, 10 minutes to be exact." Tara moved forward towards a now perfectly normal looking Léon.

"Tara, 'ow are tu?" Léon asked as he walked over to her.

"Very well thank you." Tara said, flashing a award winning smile "So, I guess your single right now huh?" Léon smirked.

"Oui, I guess I am."

"Are you looking for a new girlfriend."

"I might be, I might. Do tu know anyvone?"

"Yes, I do! Her name is Tara Andrews, in fact she looks just like me!"

"Vell, zen. I must ask 'er to be my girlfriend. Vat do tu zink she vill say?"

"Oh, I'm pretty sure she'll say yes."

"Vell, zat ees good." He smiled and kissed Tara. She smiled happily against his lips. "'Ow vould you like to come vith me back to Paris, I 'ave 'eard tu zing, and I'm sure I could get tu in the zinging beezness."

"I'd love to."

"I am leaving soon, tu better go back your zings." Tara nodded and ran down the hall. Everything she had been trying to get to happen had happened, she was finally going to be Léon Marcus Mehr's girlfriend, and also have a singing career.

"_Life couldn't be better..._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Paige and Remus XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the Library, two friends sat in the seats farthest from the front desk and doors and spoke. They whispered angrily, debiting what they should do, if they should do anything. They whispering got louder, causing it to sound like a soft buzzing noise.

"No, we shan't do that –"

"– should be warned because –"

" –fair on any of us!"

"Do you mind? This is a Library not a chat room!" Madam Finch cried angrily as she prodded them with a featherduster with barely any feathers remaining on it. And that was that. They agreed to disagree and just stay out of it.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX James and Lily XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They were sitting in the common room when suddenly Tara came dashing in. Lily looked up from the magazine she had been reading to watch her climb the stairs as fast she could to the girl dorms. She shrugged slightly then rested her head on James' shoulder. James looked over at Lily before continuing to read _'Quidditch Through the Ages'_, it was a brand new book that had just come out which he had bought when he was buying school books over the summer.

THUMP!

James and Lily jumped and looked up at the ceiling.

CLANG! BANG!

Lily stood up and walked over to the stairs.

CRASH!

A huge trunk was tumbling down the girls' dorm's stairs.

"Lily! Look out!" James pushed her out of the way as the trunk came skidding across the stone floor and stopping with a loud _thud_. Tara came dashing down the stairs and quickly placed a shrinking spell on it. She picked up her school bag and placed the trunk inside the bag.

"Where are you going?" Lily asked as Tara dashed out through the portrait hole.

"PARIS!" she called over her shoulder. "I'LL WRITE!" She turned a corner and she was gone.

"Why is she going to Paris?" James asked confused.

"Isn't that where Léon lives?" Lily asked, looking a bit nervous now. The two dashed to the window and watched as Léon help Tara into the huge enchanted horse – and – carriage.

"You have got to be kidding me..." Lily said as it flew away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Harry and Ginny XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good morning, rise and shine! You're teachers, you shouldn't be late for class!" Harry woke with a start as ice cold water was splashed on him, well more like dumped on him. Harry felt around his bedside table to find his glasses. When he had placed them firmly on his face, he saw Remus just walking in, soaking wet as well, and Sirius staring at him with a devilish smirk.

"Why are you two in the same room in the same bed?" He smirked. "Are you two dating again?"

"Uhhh..." Harry murmured turning to Ginny who had rolled over and faced Sirius.

"Yes we are, now shut it and go back to bed, it's a Sunday..."

"But we're missing breakfast..." Sirius whined as Remus sat down and levitated the tea that had followed him down the hall from the kitchens into the room.

"Tea anyone?"

"Yes please."

"Me too, please."

"No! Don't distract them! We must make it to Breakfast before it's over!" Sirius said desperately as he tried to drag Harry out of bed.

"Geroff me, breakfast ended an hour ago!"

"Oh my god I just remembered something!" Sirius said.

"Today's the day that Léon got caught cheating on Anne-Marie and Alexandrie Lucco and also Anne-Marie said yes when I asked her to date me!" Sirius smiled the biggest smile any of them had ever seen, and all the lines on his face and the gaunt look that had both been caused by Azkaban disappeared completely under his happy new features.

"Well, that's all well and good but –" suddenly Harry stopped talking and became misty eyed.

"But...?" Ginny said, then turned to look at him and cried, "Harry? Harry, what's wrong?" but he could not hear her, he was listening to someone else, much eviler and greater then her with out them knowing...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Harry and Voldemort XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ah, so your here Harry." Harry rubbed his eyes, trying desperately to see through the never ending darkness. He was in the middle of no where, all he could see was black. A loud laughter rang through the emptiness.

"Don't try and move, Potter, you won't go far." The voice echoed around him.

"Voldemort..." Harry whispered. "And my name is Port, not Potter." The mad cackling grew louder.

"I know that is a lie. Potter, did you know that I received a curious letter from my future self, do you know what it said?" Harry stood there staring forward. "It said that you are going to be my future murderer. You see, Harry, I let you kill me in the future. Why you may ask? Because now, everyone is out of the way in the future, no one is aware of what really is happening...

"Before the Last Battle, I had been figuring out a way to travel back in time, just objects mind you. I threw powder from a time-turner into the already emerald flames of a floo activated fire. That was how I was able to send the letter. I wrote about how I was going to cast a spell that I had invented as well, it transports the person back in time. I'd never tested it before, so I didn't know if it would work. Apparently, it would. There was the slight glitch about the people you miss and think about the most coming back in time with you, but, that shan't matter. I can just kill you all. Unless...

"Join me Harry, together we could be great, I have shared with you what I haven't shared with any one else before. No one would be able to stop us, you could have everything you wanted! You would more power then the Minister of Magic could dream of! And, your friends would remain safe. I would not lay a finger on them. Isn't that what you have always wished for? More then anything else? Their well being? Their safety?"

Harry stood their. "Your future self must have forgotten to mention that I will not join the dark side. I might be able to give them safety, but I doubt they would accept it if I joined you. You killed my parents. I will never stand by your side proud and willingly." Voldemort came moving forward through the dark an angry look on his face.

"I'm offering you the world Harry, the world!"

"Yeah, well, I'm not accepting it." Voldemort let out an angry snarl before he disappeared. Harry felt like he was falling, his eyes shut tight, breath caught in his chest...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An Update! WOAH! And 10 pgs, all in one day! U better be happy and review or i wont update!


	17. Howler

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

A/n nothing much, just send in some stories to advertise. :) Also, the story How to Annoy the Hell out of James Potter has been **ABANDONED!** That's all I have 2 say! **New Read!** Hey everyone, read my new story, **Tonight I Want to Cry!** Check it out!

ADVERTISEMENT! Return to Hogwarts by Alaranth-88, story id number: 1821051

Harry returns to Hogwarts to teach DADA. The only thing is, the position is open in 1977. Including Marauders, duels and Voldemort - please read and review!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Harry!" Ginny yelled again as Harry sat staring straight a head. Sirius moved forward and began shaking his shoulders calling his name. He didn't seem 2 notice them, he didn't move at all. Remus pushed Sirius off of him and then gently pressed his hands against Harry's shoulders so that he was now lying down.

"What's wrong with him?" Ginny whispered frantically as she got out of bed and moved round to the other side.

"I don't know..." Remus muttered watching as Harry's lips moved slightly as though speaking to something.

"Should I go get Madam Pomfrey? I'll go get her! Oh god, what's wrong? What's wrong, what's wrong, what's wrong!" Sirius was in quite a state.

"If we don't know, then she won't. We know things she won't know for 20 years. I'm sure he'll be fine." As soon as he said this, Harry shot up and let out a loud gasp. Harry looked around and was knocked back as Ginny flung her arms around him.

"Ok, what just happened?" Sirius asked, a wave of relief sweeping over him. Harry told them all what had happened.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe she did that!" Anne-Marie screamed as Sirius and the others tried to calm her down. The six friends were all in the common room in the corner, listening to James and Lily as they talked about Tara's quick departure.

"All she said was bloody I'll write!" fumed Anne-Marie. "Like I want a letter from her! And Léon, the nerve of him! He had just lost two girlfriends! And what does he do? He goes out and gets another one! MY BESTFRIEND OF ALL PEOPLE!"

"Anne-Marie, we're not happy about it either, but we aren't screaming!" Lily said who was sharing an armchair with James.

"WELL, MAYBE YOU'RE NOT SCREAMING BECAUSE THE BOYFRIEND YOU DUMPED 5 MINUTES AGO, IS NOW GOING OUT WITH ONE OF YOUR BEST FRIENDS!" Anne-Marie was now standing and everyone was staring at her.

"It was more like three or four hours..." Paige corrected.

"SHUT IT!" Anne-Marie yelled before running out of the common room. Everyone looked at Sirius.

"Well, she's your girlfriend." James said. Sirius shook his shaggy head before jumping up and sprinting out of the room after Anne-Marie to comfort her once again. Not that he minded comforting Anne-Marie; he had been doing it all afternoon. He found her in one of the abandoned corridors and sat down with her where he soothed her troubled self.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Breakfast the next Day XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Monday, the day most people consider as the first day of the week. At least, that's the brighter way of looking at it. The students thought of it as the end of the weekend. All of the students looked grumpy at this thought. The teachers didn't look much better. The long staff table looked squished as two more chairs were added for Sirinus and Remnus. The four friends were all talking quietly amongst themselves until a scream rang out. A huge sleek black raven had come flying in with the morning owls.

Everyone knew that Voldemort sent these ravens out with invitations to become Death Eaters. Everyone watched as the raven soared around the room before coming to land on Harry Port's shoulder. It was carrying a howler. What was different was that Harry could talk back to this one. Harry took no hesitation, and quickly snatched the howler from the clicking raven's beak. The Howler unfolded and instead of a commanding voice like thought they would hear, they heard hissing. Angry, spitting coming from the scarlet letter. It was obviously speaking Parseltongue. Snake Language. What came as a bigger shock was the fact that Harry must have been able to understand it since he was growing angry by the second. Suddenly the hissing stopped, as though awaiting an answer. Harry glared at the Howler.

"_Never..."_ he hissed in Parseltongue. Ginny was looking questionably at him, but seemed to think this normal. Sirinus and Remnus also had similar expressions. Slowly the hissing began again, which turned into hard cackles of laughter. The letter burst into flames and Harry now was looking slightly puzzled and worried at the same time. He grabbed Ginny's hand and quickly moved out of the hall, Remnus and Sirinus right behind him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"What did he say?" asked Ginny anxiously as Harry grabbed her hand and pulled her through a door. The two older marauders quickly followed and they all watched as Harry shut the door.

"There's going to be an attack on Hogwarts!"


	18. The Memories That Haunt Us

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N Hi Everyone! Unfortunately, I won't be able 2 post anymore ads because nobody's sending any in! Thanks for the 3 people who did... :(

ADVERTISEMENT! Nothing. Read the A/N if u already haven't.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"WHAT!" the other three yelled.

"SHHH!" Harry hushed urgently as he placed sound barriers on the room. "I can't let any one know yet. I don't even know when it's going to happen. All Voldemort said was that 'if you don't join, I'll just have to come and get you."

"So, before he was talking about you joining him again?" Ginny asked, sitting on an old rickety desk.

"Yah, apparently the future Voldemort just said get rid of me because I would never join him, which is true. But this past Voldemort seems pretty reluctant to do that, he has his mind set on getting me to join him so then he won't have to get rid of me and let my powers go to waste..."

"This is so bloody confusing." Sirius muttered angrily.

"No, its not, you're just not used to thinking this much..." Remus murmured.

"You're ri–hey!" Sirius said looking at his old friend.

"Don't try to avoid the truth Sirius..."

"Look, guys, stop fooling around, we need to go teach, and classes start soon." Harry cried out as he grabbed Sirius by the forearm and dragged him out of the room.

"I guess you can come help me with Herbology today." Ginny said as she walked out the door too, Remus followed closely behind.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX DADA Class XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Everyone slowly filed into the room, all looking extremely nervous. Was Harry Port really who he said he was? Or was he a Death Eater, ready to act at Voldemort's command? James, Sirius, and Remus, being the first ones in, quickly took the back seats, farthest away from the front desk. After a few moments of fighting for the backseats, the front row was completely empty, some students were even sharing seats to avoid sitting near the teacher's desk.

"Good Morning, Gryffindors!" 'Sirinus' said happily. All of the students stared at him. Slowly his smile disappeared into an uncomfortable gaze. "Ummm...ok..."

"Ok, class, this is Professor Axblay, he's going to be helping with the lesson today." Nobody said anything. "Ok then, um, well, just for your information, I'm not a Death Eater." No response. "I don't have a dark mark..." Lily stood up.

"I believe you, professor." She said boldly. James looked terrified.

"Lily, _sit down!_" James hissed as he pulled at the sleeve of her robe.

"No." She looked up again. "I know you aren't a Death Eater. You can't possibly be one. I'm going to find out a way to prove it too, and people who think you are one, can just stay away from me!" She quickly picked up her things and moved to the desk closest to the Professors desk. James and the other Gryffindors just stared at her.

"Um, well, thank you Lily, for that, uh, statement. Now, everyone, I'm not sure I should really be announcing this but, um, today we'll be learning about Unforgivable Curses."

"But _sir_," Sirius interrupted forcefully "We've already gone over those _Dark_ curses."

"No, you all learned that you aren't able to survive the Avada Kedevra curse, the crucio curse hurts a lot, and the imperius curse controls. But, have you ever witness it happen?"

"Spiders, we saw it with spiders." James muttered quickly.

"How about humans? Have you ever witnessed a friend trying to curse you with some of the darkest hexes you've ever seen or heard of? Have you ever felt the pain of a thousand daggers, the burn of a 100 degree flames, and the wish for you to rather die the go on through the pain? And most of all, have you ever seen that flash of green? The lights leave a loved one's eyes?" Harry said quietly. Everyone seemed taken a back.

"Today we will be diving into my deepest memories, where all of this takes place. Professor Axblay will be the first to go in, I'll be the last. Nothing can happen to you in here, no one in the memory will be able to see you, feel you, or hear you so no need to keep quiet, but we will have to keep close together. If any one feels the need to leave, just tell Professor Axblay and he'll take you out and back into the class room immediately. I normally wouldn't do something like this, but I think that you are all mature enough to see what you need to be prepared for." With that he motioned for Sirinus to go to the back of the room where the mysterious old cabinet stood. He opened it and pulled out a basin.

"Ok, erm, everyone line up single file and then I want you to one by one dive into the basin, ok?" Sirinus Axblay murmured. Lily immediately jumped up and stood in front of the Professor's desk where the basin now sat. James got up slowly, followed by Remus, Sirius, and the rest. Sirinus saluted Harry with a grin before jumping into the memories.

"Ready Miss Evans?" Harry asked as he stirred the memories and thoughts with his wand. She nodded, and then quickly dived into the basin. James followed close behind, and not before long, everyone was inside. Harry dived in after them all.

He found everyone standing in the middle of a muggle grave yard, all looking bewildered except for Sirinus. Suddenly, in a flash of light two boys landed in the middle of the cemetery. One, everyone immediately recognized as Harry. Some of the students gasped as they saw his bloodied leg. The other boys face was blurred, no facial features could be made out.

"Why can't I see that other boys face?" Remus asked as everyone watched the two look around.

"In respect of others, you shall not be able to see any ones face except mine or Voldemort's." Harry said as the two boys talked. "You won't be able to hear anyone talking either."

Suddenly Harry let out a howl of pain and dropped to his knees. He put his head in his head and continued to scream in pain. The other boy was urgently trying to talk to Harry, but Harry wasn't responding. Suddenly the wind seemed to change in the air. Everyone turned and watched as a man came in. His whole body was completely blurry. He suddenly whipped out a wand and a green light came blasting from it. The second boy dropped and Harry immediately moved towards him. The world began to change black as the memory died out.

"That is the first unforgivable curse we shall see. Can any one tell me what it was?" Harry said, his slightly quavering voice the only thing betraying his true thoughts or feelings. All negative feelings seemed to disappear temporarily after seeing this and Lily slowly raised her hand.

"That was the Killing Curse, it can't be blocked, no one has survived it..." Lily voice was a bit shaky.

"Ok, now, we shall see probably one of the shortest of my memories." Harry closed his eyes and slowly guided them to the correct memory. They found themselves in a small dungeon; Harry was on the ground screaming with pain. Voldemort stood above him cackling with mad laughter. Lily's eyes grew wide and she quickly grabbed James arm. Anne-Marie had already turned away and was in Sirius's arms, hands firmly over her ears, trying to desperately block the screams and laughter. Paige was looking totally out of it; Remus was just shocked at what he was seeing. The scene blackened again.

"That was me being tortured by what curse?" Harry asked. Nobody answered, not daring to. "Ok then, I'll say. The Cruciatis Curse, more commonly just named the 'Crucio curse' since that's what the actual word you say to send the curse. Used for torturing, brings extreme pain. Now! Let us go to another." Harry closed his eyes; he screwed them up in concentration.

It was harder then he was letting on to control his memories since he wasn't leaving the memories and then re-entering them. He couldn't let himself loose control or the others would see things he didn't want them to see...

They were in a hallway, a very narrow one, when suddenly, Memory Harry came dashing down it and threw open a door just as he did that, a flash of green light greeted a beautiful Chinese girl who slowly fell to the ground.

"That was the Killing Curse again, now for the Imperius..." Harry said as he slowly brought them to the next memory. He was really struggling now for them to stay on the right memory. It was the night before Cho Chang disappeared. She was pointing her wand at Harry, her eyes misty and unfocussed...She cast a cutting curse, then a cruciatus curse, then another hex and another. As the class watched her, Harry began to feel himself loosing his grip on the memory. He couldn't keep hold of it, his concentration was slipping... Suddenly it went completely black. Everyone screamed from the sudden darkness.

"Shh, everyone, stay quiet! Harry's just going to explain to us what just happened-" Sirinus tried to calm everyone down as he noticed Harry was on the ground breathing hard.

"Ok everyone," Harry panted as he shakily stood. "Something is about to happen, I'm not sure what, but something will. I lost control of us memory jumping and now the memories are just going to come by themselves. I'm not sure which one of them, but as soon as we land in one, we will be able to get out. We can't leave a memory if we're not in one." Suddenly everything got bright again.

They were in a nursery, a wizard' one probably judging by the Quidditch wall paper and crib. They all looked around the room. This must be one of Harry's happier memories. Harry, though, looked far from happy, he looked terrified. So did Sirinus. They were so caught up in this memory; they forgot to bring everyone out of it so they didn't see it. All of a sudden, shouting and bangs came from down stairs. Baby's howls were mixed with the frightened shouts of 'Run!'. Suddenly a beautiful women with red hair and green eyes came running into the room carrying a little baby boy.

She ran towards the window and tried desperately to open it. It wouldn't budge. She picked up the baby and tried to apparate, once again she failed.

"No, no, no..." she sobbed as she held the boy close to her, who was still bawling. "Sh, Harry, calm down, Daddy's not going to let anything happen to you...Mummy's not going to let anything happen to you..." The boy slowly stopped crying and wrapped its tiny arms around her neck. "Sh, calm down, don't be afraid." The women whicpered, her voice shaking with fear...

The door blast open, flying right off its hinges. A tall figure in a black cloak moved forward, it's wand pointed at the women.

"Give me the boy." It hissed commandingly.

"No, please, not Harry! Kill me instead!" The women cried standing in front of the crying infant, trying to protect it.

"Stand aside you silly girl!" The man that they all assumed must be Voldemort.

"No! Please, not Harry!" She begged, but her begs turned to screams as Voldemort yelled 'Avada Kedevra'. The women fell, slumped against one of the bookcases.

"Harry Potter at last," Voldemort cackled as he moved towards the baby. Voldemort pulled out his wand and – Suddenly everything got brighter, the summer sun streaming through the DADA windows. Everyone looked very scared now, all also thankful that they were out of the memories that haunted their DADA teacher. Slowly Harry stood and brushed off his robes.

"Um, well, I'm glad you met my mother..."


	19. Changes

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N I have been flooded with new ads! I am soooooooooo happy! Thank you everyone! I'm going through them, trying to find the best of the best you've given me! Today, I'll be advertising the first story I read that some one recommended, and I couldn't stop reading! I loved it! Here it is:

ADVERTISEMENT! Lily has always hated that Potter bighead, but that was before Voldemort butted in. Only James can comfort her...can she forget the enmity between them that has existed for the past six years? The Marauders' last year at Hogwarts. Opposites Attract by Dumblerdoresgirl1, story id number: 2868720

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Good Morning 7th year Gryffindors!" Ginny said as she slipped on some gardening gloves.

"Good Morning Miss White." The others chorused rather reluctantly.

"Today, Professor Les'Upine, will be helping me. Um, do any of you have any questions for him?" Ginny said nervously. She knew she was going to have a tough class of 7th grade Gryffindors. First period she had had 3rd year Hufflepuffs, and they weren't exactly kind...

"I have a question." Anne-Marie said, raising her hand up high.

"Yes, Miss Lowney?"

"Why do you have a made up supposed-to-sound-like French name?"

"Anne-Marie!" Ginny scowled at Remnus called on himself.

"Did you notice that our last names are quite familiar? Just take out the apostrophe, the 'es' and the 'e' on the end, and you have my last name."

"Um, well, I guess that's correct..."

"I have a question too!" James said raising his hand. "Why were you in a Hogwarts Broom Cupboard?"

"Me too!" Sirius said frantically waving his entire arm. "Why did you come out of a Hogwarts Broom cupboard as a _wolf_?"

"That's enough!" Ginny cried out angrily. "Does any one have a question of some importance?"

"I do," Paige said standing up. "Who are you?"

"That's it!" Ginny said furiously. "Get to work, I want to see some good Pounding Bulbous Pods ready chopped and prepared for bottling at the end of class!" With that, the entire class ran across the room to collect their own Bulbous Leaf plants. No one liked to see a teacher angry.

James, Sirius, Remus, Lily, Paige, and Anne-Marie all crowded themselves around one small table. They sat the plant in the middle of the rickety garden table and began to put on their dragon skin gloves. Paige opened up her book and began to find the correct way to take out a Pounding Bulbous Pod.

"So, what did you make of that last memory?" Sirius asked as he read over the instructions with Paige.

"I don't know, but no one else seems to remember it..." Anne-Marie said.

"I bet you any thing they obliviated the others." James replied quickly.

"But why not obliviate us too?" Lily asked.

"You know, his mother looked just like you Lils, just older." Remus said.

"And why did Voldie call him 'Harry Potter' that's my last name, not his..." James mumbled.

"Or is it?" Remus asked.

"Stop chatting, start working!" Miss White snapped at them, the six friends just noticing they hadn't even started working. "Do you want detentions?"

"No, Miss White." They all said rather quickly

"Then hurry up and finish with that plant."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX L8er that night in the Head Master's Room XXXXXXXXXXXX

"Professor Dumbledore," Harry said as calmly as he could as he and Ginny, Sirinus, and Remnus all walked into the room. "There's going to be an attack on Hogwarts. I'm not sure when, but there will be. We must prepare, bring in Auror guards, but up more shield and defense charms and-"

"Mr. Port," Dumbledore interrupted forcefully, standing up from his desk and standing in front of Harry. "You have no authority to command me to do anything; I see no reason for my strength or add anything. And how would you possibly come across this information, hmm? Death Eater meeting perhaps? A dark letter carried by a raven?"

"Are you accusing me of being a Death Eater?" Harry growled as he stepped closer to Dumbledore.

"Why yes, I believe I am."

"That's a lie. I'd never become a Death Eater."

"Well, your life is a mystery to everyone. No one knows where your from, who your family is, or even who you truly are!"

"I've already told you, I'm Harry Port, I'm from Bulgaria but moved to London where my parents were from, my family was just my parents since they died when I was little –"

"No, Mr. Port, that is what you say the truth is. But it's not, I can tell, and before you're ready to answer my questions, I will not, cannot, and shall not do anything you say or take your advice."

"I've answered all of your questions as truthfully as I can, what do you want to do, force a truth potion down my throat?"

"It would help if I did yes, because right now I'm not getting truthful answers!"

"You have to protect the students, especially the Gryffindors."

"Why, may I ask, have to do anything? You haven't told the truth, you won't answer my questions, I don't even know your real name."

"If you know so little about me and think I'm a Death Eater then why the hell are you still letting me teach here?"

"Because right now, there is no one else to teach, and you haven't exactly done anything wrong yet, so I can't fire you." Dumbledore sat down. "Now leave my office, and don't return until you are ready to tell me what you are up to and who you really are."

Harry seemed extremely insulted by what Dumbledore was saying and was turning to leave when he stopped. He turned so he was facing Dumbledore and placed both hands on his desk.

"If you're not going to take action until it's too late, then I will." With that, all four were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was Tuesday morning when Dumbledore stood looking over the hall. Everyone watched as he raised his hands for silence.

"A few announcements before we start classes. The musical organized by Professors White and Port will be canceled until further notice. Herbology classes have been canceled, unless you are in 5th - 7th year and are in need of it for N.E.W.Ts and O.W.L.s. Those lessons will be taught after dinner every Monday - Tuesday night for Gryffindors, Wednesday - Thursday will be Ravenclaw, and so on so forth by Madam Pomfrey and Slughorn, both most experienced in Herbology. DADA will continue as normal.

"Professors Les'Upine, Axblay, White, and Port all shall no longer be dining with us. Changed schedules will be passed out, also, if you have anything to report to us, feel free to do so. On a lighter note, Christmas Holidays are next week, so hurry and either sign up for the staying at Hogwarts or pack your belongings for a fun filled trip home. You may go to your classes now."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And that is the end of chapter 19!


	20. Winter Break

Time Warp

By:GoddessGirl123

A/N Thank you everyone for sending me these advertisement ideas! All of them are soooo good! I won't be able to post all of them, but I appreciate them, and would love to have more come in! I'll go through each one I promise, and will message you back if you get on the list and how many people are in front of you! Thank you again!

ADVERTISEMENT! It happened because of a game, that's it. Nothing more. But Fate doesn't like to lose, and if winning means sending a few people back in time, so be it. Harry Potter will be given a second chance. Fated Chance By FaerieMagic, story id number 2958747

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I can't believe he did that!" Harry yelled suddenly, banging his fork noisily against his plate. "How could he ban us from the Great Hall? How could he say that 'We need you to transfer from your Herbology teaching position to a DADA one when we have already up to three people teaching that subject? And you heard him, he would get rid of us all together if he had some one to replace us, and he will get rid of us if we're caught doing something wrong – "

"And we won't be caught doing something wrong, because we won't be doing something wrong!" Ginny interrupted his rambling. The four friends were sitting around a squashed round table that the house elves had brought in to Ginny and Harry's room that morning. They had all received a letter, telling them of the changes Dumbledore had made.

"If he suspects us of being Death Eaters, the worst thing we can do, is to break rules and be caught doing something that would be hard to explain. We have to lay low and not do anything that could get him angry." Ginny finished, taking a small bite of scrambled eggs.

"Well, I personally think that would be the best thing to do," Remus said, sipping his tea slowly and thoughtfully.

"Lay low, act casual, I can do that!" Sirius said leaning back in his chair.

"Well, at least you can do something..." Remus muttered.

"I'm getting sick of your smart remarks Remus!" Sirius barked.

"Well, if you could stop complaining for a minute of your life –"

"I do not complain all the time!"

"Sure you don't!"

"QUIET!" Harry yelled above the shouting voices. "Now, you two can stay here while Ginny and I go teach. Think up some ways to get Dumbledore to believe us."

With that, Harry and Ginny left.

"Well, this has been a pleasant morning..." Remus murmured, sipping more tea.

"Oh shut it..." Sirius mumbled, still quite annoyed...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so, the week continued the same. Harry was still convinced there was some way that they could convince Dumbledore, Ginny thought they should just lie low, Remus thought that they should stay on everyone's good side, and Sirius thought they should be focusing on the 'attack' Voldemort was planning. All in all, they were getting on each others nerves.

When the students left for Winter Holidays, they seemed to relax a bit, and spent most of their days down in Hogsmeade or correcting test papers. On Christmas, they all had their own small party at the Three Broomsticks and gave each other a little something, mostly candy, books, or pranks and games that they had been able to buy in Hogsmeade. Harry gave Ginny a bracelet along with her favorite candy, Fizzing Wizbees and Ginny gave Harry new Quidditch Gloves and a book of disguising charms ("If you care not to be Harry Potter for a Day!"). They then all played out in the snow and went ice skating, just enjoying life. Though Winter Break ended quickly, and soon they were back to work in the school. Though something new had happened...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I am pleased to welcome back our students who went home to celebrate with their friends and family and also to announce the Winter Ball, which will be held on the 22nd of January..."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N, I no short, but I just had 2 update! I won't be able 2 tomorrow, I'll be out all day, but maybe the next day. Please Review and give me ad ideas!


	21. Kelly Ashlin of Gryffindor

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N Ok everyone, I NEED MORE ADS! I have made a list which currently has only ONE story waiting in line to be advertised! I can promise you, there is going to be more then one more chapter! I need them! Please, even if they're your stories, I need good suggestions!

ADVERTISEMENT! Lily accidentally made an Unbreakable Oath that she would go one year disguised as a boy. She transfers to Hogwarts where she meets the Marauders. Her main problem: How does she fall in love with James when they're both guys? Cross, by MagicxHeart. Story id: 3055766

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So, who are you taking to the Winter Ball?" Sirius asked as he, James, and Remus all walked towards the charms classroom.

"Lily, who else?" James said blushing slightly. James and Lily had found out over winter break that everyone (everyone meaning Paige, Anne-Marie, Tara, Remus, and Sirius) knew they were dating. They had been really embarrassed when the others told them that they knew. Lily at first had become furious with everyone for not telling them immediately that they knew, and got even angrier when they told her how they knew ("YOU HACKED INTO MY EMAIL!").

James was extremely nervous, since Lily had said that she would date him only if no one knew. When he asked if they were still together, she said yes and that they would just have to deal with the rest of Hogwarts now ("Your fan club is going to be tailing me!").

"So, you already asked then?" Remus asked.

"Um, well, not exactly..."

"Mate, hurry and ask her before some one else does." Sirius said patting him on the shoulder.

"Why don't you take your own advice and use it? I bet you haven't asked Anne-Marie yet." James shrugged Sirius's arm off.

"You're right..." Sirius said thoughtfully. "OI! ANNE-MARIE!" he yelled down the hall.

"WHAT!" The blonde yelled back.

"WANNA GO TO THE BALL WITH ME?"

"WHO ELSE WOULD I GO WITH?"

"I DON'T KNOW!"

"WHAT EVER, YAH, I'LL GO WITH YOU!"

"STOP SHOUTING, YOU'RE IN THE MIDDLE OF THE HALLWAY!" Remus yelled above their voices. Anne-Marie frowned then turned around and ran towards her next lesson, Divination. Sirius, Remus, and James had all dropped out of Divination, so now they just had extra charms lessons.

"So, Remus, you going with Paige?"

"Yah, I asked during Breakfast..."

"So, I'm the only one with out a date?"

"HEY, HEAR THAT GIRLS? JAMES POTTER DOESN'T HAVE A DATE FOR THE WINTER BALL!" Sirius yelled. All of the girls' heads shot in James' direction. Suddenly, as one, they all ran towards him.

"AHHH!" James screamed as he ran down the hallway.

"Would you like to go with me?"

"I already have a date, but I'll dump him if you ask me!"

"I'm Julia Rentz of Ravenclaw; every guy wants to go with me!"

"Owl me with your request for me to come with you! Kristine Sherrolls, Hufflepuff tower, girl's dorms, year 6!"

"Why the hell did u do that?" Remus asked as he and Sirius backed up against the wall to not get carried along by the flow of girls.

"I could feel an annoying long whining session about to began, and when I saw my chance, I took it, that's what hero's do!" Sirius said triumphantly, puffing out his chest. Remus rolled his eyes and walked down the now completely deserted hallways.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Did you hear that James is single?"

"Yah, he had his friend announce it on his way to charms."

"I hope he asks me!"

"He's been single for a long while now..."

Lily walked down the hallway, Anne-Marie and Paige on either side of her. All three were becoming angrier and angrier as they listened to the girl's gossip floating through out the school. Lily's eyes seemed to glow with anger as she moved faster and faster until she was practically running down the hallway. Paige and Anne-Marie glanced at each other before quickening their pace as well. She ran into the Gryffindor Tower, grabbed James, and pulled him down the Hallway.

"What did I do?" James asked nervously as he was pulled down the grand staircase and towards the Great Hall. Anne-Marie and Paige glared at him.

It looked as though Lily was about to walk into the great hall, but suddenly turned left and opened a door that led to an empty classroom.

"Do you mind leaving, girls? Just wait outside the door, this won't take long." Lily growled as she sat on the teacher's desk and James stood in front of her. Anne-Marie and Paige quickly closed the door.

"What do you think she's going to do to him?" Anne-Marie asked as they both leaned against the wall next to the door.

"I don't know, but knowing Lily she's already but sound proof barriers on the classroom so we can't hear, locked the door so we can't get in, and his going to start screaming her head off at him with out asking any questions."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"You know, James, I've been hearing some strange things today, do you know what the latest piece if Hogwarts Gossip that has been talked about all day is?" Lily asked calmly

"Um, Lily, you know I don't really pay attention to that kind of stuff. If you want to talk about gossip, Sirius always knows everything about everyone so –"

"IT'S THAT YOU ARE SINGLE FOR GOING TO THE BALL!" Lily screamed. "ALL DAY, THAT'S ALL THE GIRLS ARE TALKING ABOUT 'DO YOU THINK JAMES WILL ASK ME?' 'HE GOT HIS FRIEND TO SHOUT HE WAS SINGLE SO IT WOULD BE EASIER TO GET A GIRL'!"

"Oh, that was Sirius –" James started.

"SO YOU ADMIT THAT YOU HAD SIRUS DO THAT?"

"No, Sirius just yelled it out. I was talking to the guys about asking out –"

"ASKING OUT WHO? KENDRA ROBERTS? MATILDA MATHEWS? JACKIE FRY?"

"ASKING OUT YOU!" James shouted above Lily's rambling. "I was too bloody nervous and Sirius for some crazy reason decided to shout out to all of the girls that I didn't have a date yet."

Lily paused for a moment then burst into tears. James looked frantic, thinking that he had been the cause, for telling her the truth.

"No, don't cry Lily! It's ok, Lils, calm down!" James tried to comfort her.

"This is why I didn't want to date you." She cried into his shoulder as he wrapped his arms around her. "I knew that you were just going to get rid of me and dump me like all the other girls you dated..."

"That's not true Lils." James said as he pulled away. "Look at me Lily, no, look at me! I would never get rid of you like the others. The only reason that the others didn't stick around with me was because I was looking for another Lily, but there's only one Lily that I love, and that's you." Lily nodded as he pulled her into a strong hug.

"I think we should set those other girls straight, and announce that we are not single. Especially you."

"Oh, let me guess, you're going to think up the most dramatic way to do that."

"Yeah, I am, c'mon, to the Common Room!" Lily slid off the desk, grabbed his hand and pulled him down the hall.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was after dinner when I, Kelly Ashlin, was walking down the hall towards the Gryffindor tower. A wave of my supporters and fans walked close behind me, asking me questions and such. You see, I'm the girl to come to for the latest gossip since I am the most Popular Girl of Hogwarts. I've dated both Sirius Black and James Potter several times, both the hottest and most popular guys of Hogwarts. And when a girl does that, she just becomes an item. Of course, I don't mind that. I'm a platinum blonde with bright green eyes, what do you expect?

Any way, the latest most interesting thing that I was able to pick up on today is that James Potter is single for the Ball. And I, Kelly Ashlin, being the Prettiest and Most Popular Girl of Hogwarts, am the one everyone thinks James is going to ask. And as I apply pink lip gloss and walk down the hall way at the same time with almost the entire Gryffindor house following me, I can't help but agree with who ever said that.

"Bubble Jubble." I say the password and walk into the Gryffindor Common room and–WHAT THE FUCKING GOD! There, on the couch, is James Potter, my supposed-to-be-date and Lily Evans, the second largest bookworm of Hogwarts (her best friend and her boyfriend, Paige Elliot and Remus Lupin beat her there). I scream as loud and as high pitched as I can to get everyone's attention.

"ARE YOU TWO DATING?" I scream.

"Yeah, now, if you excuse me," James Potter has just turned his back on me to go continue snogging a smart ass bookworm. You have got to be kidding me.

"But, I thought everyone was saying that you were single?" I mumble as Lily moved back to look at me with her green eyes. Hers are so piercing and scary, mine are much prettier.

"Well then everyone can start saying that he isn't, and neither am I."

Well, that's it then. The world has completely done a 360, it's flipped, it's upside down, in other ways, HOGWARTS IS A LOONY BIN!

"Well, in that case," I sniff and turn around, everyone immediately moving back to get out of my way, I strut down the hall, looking for Jay Grinting, the third hottest guy in Hogwarts of Hufflepuff...


	22. Meg and her MCDs

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

A/N ok, listen up. I no I suck at writing French, and I'll admit it! I got a B+ on my year round grade for French, and skipped the French finals! I will no longer be using any more French with this story, so buck up people and stop saying 'I can't read your story because of the terrible French' well, excuse me, not the entire story is in friggin French, so shut it! If I hear one more remark on that French I'll rip off your head and then I'll **ABONDON THIS STORY** and if you don't believe me, just watch! I will! And I'll delete it too! So shut it and skip the friggin French if it bothers you so much!

ADVERTISEMENT: What Miss Evans Never Believed Possible by Iblameteraspawn Story id number: 2575633

What would it take for Miss Evans to change her view of her most hated? What would it take in their final year for her to fall in love for the story to happen?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Class dismissed." Harry announced as the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs left the room. "I don't get it Ginny, why hasn't Voldemort attacked yet? He sent the message to me about a month ago, and he hasn't done anything!"

"You know what I think?" Ginny asked as she put away a few books that they had taken out and walked over to where Harry was sitting on the desk. "I think you need to relax a bit." She wrapped her arms around him and rested her chin on his shoulder "Dumbledore said that we could organize the Winter Ball if we wanted to, just the decorating mind you, I think that doing exactly what we should be doing was a good idea. HE seems to be starting to trust us again."

"Did he ever trust us?"

"I don't know, but he might be now!" She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "C'mon, we'll go upstairs, grab Lionetta (school owl that they'd been using to send letters to the other teachers) and write a letter to Dumbledore saying that we'll decorate for the Ball." Harry groaned.

"C'mon, please Harry? Listen, if we find out about anymore Voldemort activity we'll act on it straight away, but for now, can you stop trying to be the Chosen One and just be Harry my boyfriend?" Ginny put on her cute and innocent eyes. Harry groaned again, Ginny taking this as a yes. "Thank you Harry! Let's go now!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Earlier that Morning XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, look Lily, Anne-Marie!" Paige said pointing up at the flock of Post Owls. Six grand owls came swooping down towards Remus, Lily, Anne-Marie, Paige, James, and Sirius. Three Snowy and three barn owls, all with sleek feathers and polished beaks. Each one was carrying a small package and a letter for each of them. They all landed neatly next to the person the package they were carrying was for and after their load had been taken away, they took off in a perfect line out the windows.

"To Lily, from _Tara!_" Lily read out loud. She quickly tore open the envelope and read the rest.

_Dear Lily Marie Evans,_

_How are you? I'm sorry these owls are coming late, but I was on tour over Christmas and couldn't send them off. Yes, I was on tour, isn't that exciting! It was the Grand Opening Tour, or that's what Léon calls it. Oh, he's brought me so far so fast! I've already gotten out two MCDs (magical cds that run on magic and play music), and I've been on tour all over France! When spring comes I'm going to America! I've always wanted to go there, that's partly why I tried out for that musical. Speaking of that musical, did you get the lead part? I knew I was going to get it, but since I'm gone, you were the second best so it must have been you. Lily, I have so much to tell you but only one scroll of parchment to write on! _

_Oh, speaking of so much to tell, I heard about the Winter Ball! So, are you and James going? Yes, I know about you two! I've also heard that the entire school knows! Kelly Ashlin told me as soon as she saw you two! Quite a way to show that you're a couple, Lily. I just ran off to France! I can't tell which one is more dramatic! Any way, guess who told me about the Winter Ball? Headmaster Dumbledore did, that's who! He wanted me and Léon to be quest singers there! I also heard they've got the _Spring Storm_'s booked. They're really nice blokes, the _Spring Storm_'s. Very good performers. So I automatically accepted and will be singing from my newest MCD, it's apparently very popular, sold out in almost all the stores. We've had to record new ones five or six times now. Well, I hope you had a lovely Christmas, and once again I'm sorry I sent these late!_

_See you on January 22nd! _

_Tara Megha Andrews_

_Ps. I'm known as Meg now, so if you see a song written/sung by Meg, that's me! Enjoy your present!_

Lily reread the letter a few times before turning to the small package. She ripped off the brown packaging and two MCD boxes spilled out along with another envelope. It was 'Meg's' new MCDs that she had been talking about. One was called 'With You' and had a picture of Meg and Léon on it and the second called 'It's All Bout Me' and had a picture of Meg on a cell phone in a string bikini on the beach.

"You have got to be kidding me! Look at these bloody songs!" Anne-Marie said (A/N ok, I know all of these songs aren't from their time, but I think they're awesome songs so lets just pretend that she wrote them, k?) "With you, Sk8er boi, Boyfriend, Buttons, Beep," Anne-Marie put down the MCD 'With You' and picked up 'It's All About Me' and then continued to read "London Bridge, So What, Pump it, _My Humps?_" Anne-Marie gathered up her things and quickly left the room, everyone following her. Except Lily.

She opened up the second envelope and found a moving picture of her and Tara earlier that year, on the back there was writing, '_Even though I'm famous now, and everyone is mad, I can look at you, and then feel very glad. I've left you with out good bye, it was sudden, I know, but now I've sent you this poem, and I really hope it will show: I MISS YOU! You were and still are in my eyes my best friend and no one can or is gonna change that! Ps. I know, there will be no special awards for this poem, but who cares!'_ Lily smiled and slipped the picture into her pocket before gathering up her things and leaving the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Up in the dorm, Lily was trying to figure out how to work the WCD during her break. There hadn't been a MCD player, like how you needed a muggle CD player to listen to the music...maybe you didn't need one of those for this...

"You touch your wand to it and say '_Vibratos Musicalis'_" Paige answered the unanswered question as she left the room after a few minutes of watching her friend struggle. Lily glared at the closed door as she opened up the MCD case of 'With You' and pulled out a small thin rectangular object. She placed her wand on top and said _'Vibratos Musicalis'_. Suddenly music began playing in her head. A piano...

"**I've had my ups and downs**

**And my few good rounds**

**I've wished the world **

**Would stop spinning (just for me)**

"**But now that's done**

**It's all the past**

**Because now I'm with you**

**It's over at last**

**  
"With You!**

**Nothing could be better**

**With You!**

**We were meant together!**

**With You!**

**We'll be great forever **

**With You-ooo-ooo**

"**I used to be unsure and confused**

**Always thought I would loose-ooo-ooo**

**I would wander those lonesome paths**

**Couldn't even share a couple of laughs**

"**But now that's done**

**It's all the past**

**Because now I'm with you**

**It's over at last**

"**With You!**

**Nothing could be better**

**With You!**

**We were meant together!**

**With You!**

**We'll be great forever **

**With You-ooo-ooo**

"**I used to be broken**

**Unsure and unclear**

**But that all changed**

**When you appeared **

"**With You!**

**Nothing could be better**

**With You!**

**We were meant together!**

**With You!**

**We'll be great forever **

**With You-ooo-ooo**

"**Cuz now I'm **

**With You!**

**Cuz now I'm**

**With You!**

**Cuz now I'm**

"**With You**

**Nothing could be better**

**With You!**

**We were meant together!**

**With You!**

**We'll be great forever **

**With You-ooo-ooo**

"**Cuz now I'm**

**With You**

**Nothing could be better**

**With You!**

**We were meant together!**

**With You!**

**We'll be great forever **

**With You-ooo-ooo"**

"**With you..."**

And the song ended. Lily shrugged her shoulders, pretty good song. She switched MCDs and listened to 'Rich Girl' for a while before the bell rang and she had to go down for Charms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, moving ice sculptures in the corner," Harry said out loud as he followed Ginny around the Great Hall. It was the day of the Ball and she wanted everything to be perfect.

"Yep, did you make sure the only moved their arms and head and not their legs? Did you make sure they don't melt? Did you make sure they can't talk except give directions and answer questions about the ball?" Ginny asked as she walked past the ice witch and wizard who waved at them.

"Yes, yes, and yes." Harry said as he ticked off 'Ice Sculptures' on the list. "Ok, Stage?"

"All set up, did you arrange the lights correctly? Did you charm the speakers to automatically say who's performing? Did you bewitch the curtains to move opened and closed at the end of each act? Did you have the House Elves polish the wood?"

"Yes, Yes, Yes, and Yes!" Harry said again sighing as he ticked of 'Stage'. "Food and tables?"

"Ok, have you set up the punch bowls? Have you set out the dining tables? Have the candles been bewitched so they stay lit but can't burn anything? Have you made sure the drinks are unspikable? Have you had the menus been put out?"

"Yes, yes, yes, ye – unspika – what?" Harry asked grabbing Ginny by the shoulder and turning her around.

"Make the punch so it's impossible for some one like Sirius Black to spike the bloody potion you idiot!" Ginny almost yelled in frustration.

"Whoa, calm down there Gin. You're doing fine, everything is perfect. We've done everything possible to make this fun for everyone tonight. You've done enough. Now go up into our room and get ready. I've already decided to go get changed in the room of requirement so I won't see what you're going to wear until I come to pick you up, ok? Now just calm down, don't stress, and have fun tonight." Harry gave her a shirt kiss on the cheek before walking down the hall to the Room of Requirement.


	23. The Winter Ball

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

A/N ok people, I won't delete if we just forget the stupid French, k? k. Now, I know I was supposed to advertise something else today, but I just finished this story and now. I. HAVE. To. Post. It.

ADVERTISEMENT! Pursuing Lily Evans by osnap its potter

The Marauders chose to video tape their days at Hogwarts, their pranks, and James' desperate attempts at winning Lily's heart. What happens when Harry stumbles upon these old videos? It's really funny, but sad at the end...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paige, c'mon, you look fine!" Lily tried to coax her friend out of the bathroom. She'd been in there an hour now and Lily really needed to get in. And so did Anne-Marie. And when you're coming between Anne-Marie and her making-herself-look-beautiful time, then you were dead.

"OPEN THIS FRIGGIN DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Anne-Marie banged hard on the wooden door.

"Fine, but you'll say I look bad..." Slowly the door opened to reveal Paige in a red simple strapless dress that went down to her knee. She had a black scarf around her neck made of what look liked silk.

"Oh my god, Paige, you look anything but bad! That is a beautiful dress!" Lily said as Anne-Marie ran into the bathroom carrying a few boxes with her own dress and shoes and such in.

"But the dress is so boring. There isn't anything special about it."

"Well, if you wear a simple dress, you wear beautiful jewelry!"

"But I don't have anything..."

"I do, come here." Lily led her over to the bed and sat her down. She moved to her bed side table where a red box sat inside one of the drawers. She opened it up and took out a beautiful silver necklace with diamonds on it and matching earrings.

"I can't wear those Lily, what if I loose them?"

"You won't loose them, and I'm going to make you wear them if you like it or not." With that Lily did the clasp of the necklace after swinging it around Paige's neck. She took out the dangling earrings and handed them to Paige who put them in.

"Look, you look so much better now! O, I know what else you could do." Lily went into her closet and came back with a strip of black ribbon a silver brooch. She wrapped the thick ribbon around Paige's waist then held it together with the brooch.

"There! Remus will love it!" Lily said happily as she watched Paige admire her new earrings.

"Are you sure he'll like it?"

"Of course! Now all we have to do is your hair..."

"I'll do that!" Anne-Marie said as she walked out of the bathroom. She was wearing a light blue dress that went all the way down to the floor. It had 2 thin straps that tied behind the back of her neck and a sparkling white thin cloth that went around the bottom half of the dress. It was tight fitted at the top, but slowly got looser and looser as the material got farther and farther from her waist.

"You look awesome Anne-Marie!" Lily said as she walked into the bathroom.

"Thanks!"

"Sirius is going to love you in that dress."

"Oh, I love the belt and jewels. They're awesome! Now, time for hair/makeup!" Anne-Marie took out her wand and pointed it at Paige's hair. Her hair pulled it self back into a ponytail, and then a clip floated over and pushed the hair up higher. The hair then curled its self into one thin twist and it was done.

"There, now makeup." Anne-Marie said as her hair was pulled into a bun and the loose hair curled. Suddenly, Paige was attacked by all Anne-Marie's make up products.

"Help!" Paige yelled as a brush started to plaster pink dust on her face.

"Its just blush! Just sit back and let the makeup do the work." Anne-Marie said as the mascara began to apply itself to her eyelashes.

"Ok, guys, what do you think?" Lily asked as she walked in. She was wearing a beautiful emerald green dress that fitted her nicely. It was see through at the bottom below the knees since that part of the dress was made of thin silk. It was strapless and was very long, all the way to the ground.

"Oh my god, it's beautiful!" Anne-Marie said. "Paige would say something too, but she's having problems with the lip-gloss..." in the corner of the room Paige was shouting at the lip-gloss, "Does lip-gloss go on my eye, huh?"

"What should I do with my hair?"

"Keep it straight but use a pin to pull back the front parts. Oh, use this green dragonfly one!" Anne-Marie said as she ordered her make up away. So Lily pinned back her hair and put her own makeup on she, didn't trust Anne-Marie's.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I guess we should go downstairs..." said Sirius as he threw on his dark navy blue robes.

"I guess so..." James was wearing dark green.

"This is it then..." Remus muttered as he stood up and straightened his smooth black robes.

"Let's go..." James said as he took a deep breath and left the room with an anxious Remus and a bored looking Sirius.

The three walked down the stairs and stood near the bottom of the girls' dorm stairs. There was a crowd of boys waiting there for their dates. Suddenly the girls all began to come downstairs. James, Remus, and Sirius all waited not-so patiently. Remus kept checking his watch, James kept ruffling his hair making it even messier, and Sirius kept standing up and sitting down. Suddenly Paige walked down the stairs.

"Hey Remus." She said shyly

"Hi Paige, you look very nice."

"Thank you, so do you!"

"C'mon, let's go down stairs..."

"James, Sirius, Anne-Marie and Lily will be coming down in a minute." With that, Remus offered Paige his arm and they both walked out of the room and down the hall.

"Look, there's Anne-Marie!" James said pointing.

"Hey Sirius, are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Yes, you look stunning Anne-Marie!"

"Thank you, not too shabby yourself."

"K lets go! See you at the dance, mate." And those two left too.

And then Lily came. James looked up and his jaw dropped. He knew she was beautiful, but she was more then that now.

"Trying to catch flies are we?" Lily asked as she pushed hi mouth closed.

"You're – you're – wow." James said, his mouth not working properly. Lily giggled.

"Such a way with words, huh, Mr. Potter?"

"I don't know, Madam Evans, that's up to you to decide." James smirked. He held out his arm which Lily excepted while she continued to giggle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Great Hall was full as everyone danced and ate dinner and had fun. It was so much more fun then the one that Anne-Marie and Léon had planned. They had bands that were really popular playing and there were talking ice sculptures. Everyone was having a great time.

"Next up, LexyLexy will be singing 'Miracle'." The automatic speakers said as Alexandrie Lucco came on stage and began to sing. Anne-Marie and her had become friends after what Léon did to them. They both decided it wasn't each others fault, it was his.

"Boy meets girl  
You were my dream, my world  
But I was blind  
You cheated on me from behind  
So on my own  
I feel so all alone   
Though I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see   
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see it can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me

Miracle...

Day and night  
I'm always by your side  
'Cause I know for sure  
My love is real, my feelings pure   
So take a try  
No need to ask me why  
'Cause I know it's true  
I'm still in love with you

I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
I need a miracle  
I wanna be your girl  
Give me a chance to see  
That you are made for me  
I need a miracle  
Please let me be your girl  
One day you'll see  
It can happen to me  
It can happen to me 

Miracle...

Miracle...

...MIRACLE..."

She and the background dancers left the stage waving and smiling. It was becoming a wonderful night at the least. Paige and Remus hadn't done a lot of dancing; they had been sitting and talking a lot though. Anne-Marie and Sirius had been dancing and singing to all of the songs they knew. Lily and James had been dancing a bit, but they were now off to the corner at a two seated table.

"James, I know you don't like to dance, but can we dance now?" Lily asked. "Just this song?"

"Ok, I guess you have dance at least once at a Ball." James moved reluctantly to the dance floor. It wasn't like he didn't want to dance with Lily. It had been his dream to dance with her and go out with her and kiss her ever since first year, but now he was afraid that he would mess up... Suddenly Crystal Waters came out began singing her hit 'Magic Works' which was a slow song... James blushed as she sung.

"And dance your final dance  
This is your final chance  
To hold the one you love  
You know you've waited long enough"

Lily rested her head on hi shoulder as James tightened his grip around her waist.

"So,

Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Of bein' hurt  
Don't let this magic die  
The answer's there  
Oh, just look in her eyes"

"And make  
Your final move  
Mmm, don't be scared  
She wants you to  
It's hard  
You must be brave  
Don't let this moment slip the way"

Lily kissed the side of James' head as she muttered "I love you" in his ear. "I love you too, Lily." James smiled. This night couldn't get bad.

"Believe that magic works  
Don't be afraid  
Afraid of bein' hurt  
No, don't let this magic die  
Ooh, the answer's there  
Yeah, just look in her eyes"

"This night has been so much fun! And, I, I couldn't have chosen a better person to have shared it with..." James mumbled. "That's sweet James..." Lily smiled and kissed him.

"And don't believe that magic can die  
No, no, no, this magic can't die  
So dance, your final dance.  
'Cause this is, your final chance."

Then room was filled with cheers as Crystal Waters left the stage. Suddenly new music filled the room. "Now we bring you Lion's Trix, with there newest member, Meg! Singing 'Pump it'." The speakers announced. All six friends look at the stage and watched as four people's backs faced them. One they all recognized as Léon. They were all guys. The music started.

"Ha, ha, haaaa  
Pump it"

"Ha ha haaaa  
And pump it (louder)

And pump it (louder)

And pump it (louder)

And pump it (louder)

Turn up the radio, blast your stereo, right"

"Niggas wanna hate on us (who)  
Niggas be envious (who)  
And I know why they hating on us (why)  
Cause our style's so fabulous (what)  
I'm a be real on us (c'mon), nobody got nothing on us (no)  
Girls be all on us, from London back down to the US (s, s)  
We rockin' this (contagious), monkey business (outrageous)  
Just confess, your girl admits that we the shit  
F-R-E-S-H we fresh, D-E-F, that's right we def, rock  
We definite, B-E-P we reppin' it, so"

Turn it up (turn it up)

Turn it up (turn it up)

Turn it up (turn it up)  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo yo, Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right"

"Check this out right here:  
Dude wanna hate on us (dude)  
Dude need to ease on up (dude)  
Dude wanna act on up  
But dude get shut like flavor shut down  
Chick say she ain't down  
But chick backstage when we in town (ha)  
She like man on drum (Ohhh)  
She wanna hit n' run  
Yeah, that's the scheme, that's who we do, that's who we be  
B-L-A-C-K E-Y-E-D P to the E, then the A to the S  
When we play you shake your ass  
Shake it, shake it, shake it girl  
Make sure you don't break it, girl, 'coz we gonna

Chorus  
Turn it up (turn it up) 3x  
Come on baby just  
Pump it (louder)   
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
Pump it (louder)  
And say, oh oh oh oh  
Say, oh oh oh oh  
Yo yo, Turn up the radio  
Blast your stereo right now  
This joint is fizzling, it's sizzling, right"

Suddenly, Tara /Meg/what ever she's called now walked out in short shorts and a belly shirt. She had leather high new boots on. She stood next to Léon as he said:

"Damn!"

'Damn !' Tara said back

'Damn,'

'Damn !'

'Damn,'

'damn !'

'Damn,'

'damn'

'Damn'

'damn!'

'Pump it, louder come on, don't stop, and keep it going  
Do it, let's get it on, move it  
Come on, baby, do it' Léon said as Meg/Tara moved forward and sang.

"La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the stere-ere-ere-ere-o  
Let those speakers blow your mind (blow my mind baby)  
Let it go, let it go here we go  
La-da-di-da-da-di-dy, on the radi-adi-adi-adi-o"

Suddenly she stopped, her microphone wasn't working. The music had stopped, and so had the flashing lights. Screams erupted from the hall as everyone felt a sudden gust of wind blow them against the walls. When it stopped people tried to move forward, but only made it a few feet before being thrown back again by an invisible. Tara moved forward and yelled.

"Ok, who the hell did that? I was in the middle of my song! Fix the music right now." She stamped her foot angrily. Suddenly cackling filled the room,

"I won't replace that horrid music..."

"THEN LET ME OUTA HERE!"

"Nobody's leaving until I find what I'm looking for." Suddenly a swarm of Death Eaters filled the room along with Voldemort.

"Now where is he!" Voldemort yelled causing several of the younger students to yelp in fright. "WHERE IS THE ONE WHO REVUSED ME! WHERE IS HARRY POTTER?"


	24. Good Bye, Lily

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

A/N I'm on a writing role today! Another update WOAH!

ADVERTISEMENT! Switched By Teen Typist Story ID: 1759656

Not your typical Lily and James hate each other and get stuck in each other's bodies and fall in love Fic. They do seem to hate each other and they do end up switching bodies, but this isn't the typical telling of the tale. COMPLETE

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The hall was dead silent. There was a Harry Port. There was a James Port. But not a Harry Potter.

"I SAID WHERE'S HARRY POTTER?" Voldemort yelled again.

"Like we'd tell you." A hissed reply sounded out. Everyone turned to face their DADA Professor White. She was in black knee length tight dress. Her hair had been left down and she was wearing a green necklace.

"Ah, you must be Miss Weasley..." Voldemort said as Ginny watched him. Weasley? Her last name was White.

"Why would it matter to you." She hissed.

"Miss Weasley, it isn't nice to lie to your students and fellow teachers." Voldemort smiled as he snapped his finger two Death Eaters moved forward and grabbed her arms. She didn't protest as they pulled her towards him.

"Now my pretty, tell me, where Harry Potter is?"

"He isn't here."

"I know that much, now tell me where he is!" Voldemort growled.

"Make me!" she cried before spitting in his face. Everyone gasped; no one in their right mind would do that.

"That does it, Crucio!" He yelled pointing his wand at her. Everyone screamed as the red light came spading towards her. Though it never hit, instead the necklace she was wearing absorbed it and turned bright red.

"I'll have to thank Harry later again for this necklace. He charmed it himself. Wasn't that kind of him?" Ginny asked as she fingered the crimson pendant.

"Fine," Voldemort said as he snapped his fingers again, the Death Eaters grabbing her again (this time she was struggling) "Well, if I can't attack you, then why not rid this school of a mudblood? Hmmm? Maybe, Lily Evans?" Lily's eyes went big as James quickly grabbed her and moved her behind him.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ginny said, her eyes widening.

"Oh I would! It wouldn't really help Harry if I killed his mother would it? Bye bye Harry! So, either tell me, or the mudblood gets it!" with a snap of his fingers and a cackle of laughter, four Death Eaters move towards Lily. She screamed loudly as she was pulled away from James, both of them being held back by two other Death Eaters. Lily and James both desperately tried to grab each others hand but they weren't able to. James was thrown into a wall while Lily was pulled out towards Voldemort. James stood up and tried to get through the barrier again, but was unsuccessful. Shouts of Lily's name were heard around the hall as her closest friends shouted for her release. The Death Eaters brought her towards Voldemort, who wrapped a thin arm around her and pushed the tip his wand into the back of her neck.

"Get your hands of her, you slimy gits!" James shouted as he banged his fists against the barrier.

"I don't think I shall, Mr. Potter." He said as he pulled her closer. She looked absolutely terrified now as she looked into Ginny's eyes. Ginny wasn't Ginny White, she was Ginny Weasley. Arthur Weasley graduated last year and so did Molly Prewette, they got married. Harry Port wasn't Harry Port. He was Harry Potter. James was James Potter. Voldemort had called her 'Harry's mother' so that means...

"Oh my god." Lily whispered. She looked over at Ginny. She was really fighting with the Death Eaters, but they wouldn't let go.

"Now tell me, Ginerva, where is Harry Potter."

"I won't tell you." Ginny said angrily. She couldn't let Lily die because then Harry would never exist and then no one would be able to defeat Voldemort and everything would go wrong.

"Fine, say good bye Lily." Voldemort whispered. "Avada–"


	25. A Few Minor Flaws

Time Warp

GoddessGirl123

A/N Thanks for the reviews, blah, blah, blah,

ADVERTISEMENT! Um, im too bloody tired to type one up, so just check out my other stories (and if u like humorous ones about Sirius doing stupid stuff, I'm going have a new story called '27 things Sirius Black finds to do in a muggle elevator' going up soon (I think))

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Fine, say good bye Lily." Voldemort whispered. "Avada–"_

"There'll be no need for killing her Tom, I'm right here." Everyone turned to see Harry Port (or Potter? Or whatever his real last name was enter the room)

"Don't call me that..." Voldemort hissed, not letting go of Lily, only holding on tighter.

"What, your real name?" Harry turned to the two Death Eaters that were holding onto Ginny. "Get your hands of my girlfriend, you gits." Harry muttered threateningly and pointed his wand at them. The two moved back quickly, Voldemort glaring at them with more hatred then ever.

"Now let go of Lily." Harry said turning his wand on him.

"I don't think it's you that should be making the demands, Mr. Potter, seeing I am the key to your survival." He moved his wand so everyone could clearly see his wand in Lily's neck. She tensed as he pressed it firmly into the left side...

"Let her go!" Harry shouted.

"Join me and then I'll let her go!" Voldemort roared back. Harry's eyes turned to slits. "Join me Harry, and Lily won't be harmed...James won't be harmed...Ginny won't be harmed...they shall not be killed or harmed here in this great hall. You don't even have to do anything!"

"No, don't listen to him Harry!" Lily shouted out. "Don't listen to him! Don't you dare go with him or you are going to be in so much trouble when I get your sorry butt back here!" Voldemort looked down at her.

"Oh, so you know about those two? You know that they are from the future?" Voldemort asked her, the whole hall gasping as one.

"Yeah, I know." Lily gulped nervously.

"Well, we can't have that can we?" Voldemort turned his ugly head back at Harry. "Last chance Potter, come with us, and let them survive or I kill her and everything that you knew will fall apart."

"Don't go Harry, who knows what could happen..." Ginny whispered as she held onto his arm tightly.

"I'm sorry Ginny." Harry whispered back to her. Harry turned away from her and did something he couldn't believe he was about to do.

"Let her go, I'm coming with you." Ginny's eyes grew wide.

"No you aren't!" Ginny tried to move forward and grab him but the Death Eaters had latched onto her again. "No, Harry, come back!"

"I knew you would wise up!" Voldemort said throwing Lily lazily to the floor. She banged her head on the floor, knocked out. He placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled wickedly. He then looked up. "Nott, take young Master Harry to his chambers, class1 dungeon cell to be exact."

"Of course my lord." Everyone watched as an emotionless Harry was port keyed out of the room.

"Ok now everyone! Now that Potters out of the way and soon shall be dead lets have some fun! Malfoy, Harrington, go round up Potter senior..." James was still trying to get through the barrier, and had been leaning on it when suddenly he fell through. Everyone else tried to get out too, but only James could. He ran over to Lily, her friends asking anxiously if she was alright.

"Come along James, you'll be staying with me tonight." Voldemort smirked as the color from James face left. James quickly tried to grab Lily and run back towards the barrier, but the Death Eaters simply pulled him away from her motionless body '_She's breathing, she's going to be ok...'_ James kept saying in his head as he struggled against the Death Eaters.

"Bring him to the Chambers, class 3 Dungeon cells, and make sure his cell is farthest from Harry's, wouldn't want our key to taking over the world that we've captured what he holds most dear to him..." Voldemort turned to the Death Eaters holding Ginny. "Bring her and the Mudblood as her, same place, but separate cells, mind you." Ginny kicked and yelled and bit and scratched, but she couldn't get them to let go.

"Oh, and before I forget..." He moved close to Ginny and yanked of the precious necklace from around her neck. "I think I will be needing this more then you." Ginny glared at him before the unconscious Lily, a worried James, and herself were taken away as well.

"Now for the rest of you!" Voldemort said as he flicked his wand taking down the barriers. "Enjoy yourself." With that he left too. The teachers that had been there quickly leapt into action while the students yelled and screamed as the Death Eaters attacked. Sirius and Remus quickly found each other and told Paige and Anne-Marie to find Tara and then hide.

"No, I want to find Lily, I want to get those rotten Death Eaters!" Paige screamed as she was pushed away by Remus who was desperately trying to get her moving.

"Look, Paige, you don't have a wand, I don't even no where they are, and there is no way I'm going to have you get hurt! Now go find Tara and hide NOW!" With that Paige was convinced. Remus never shouted at her unless he was serious. She grabbed Anne-Marie who had been arguing with Sirius.

"Why rescue Tara?"

"Because she's our friend, no matter what rotten things she does, now go."

"C'mon Anne-Marie!" Paige screamed as an unforgivable came flying their way. Anne-Marie pulled against her, but Paige was stronger and pulled her away from Sirius.

"IF YOU GET HURT YOU'LL BE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE!" Anne-Marie yelled as Paige continued to drag her along.

"C'mon Anne-Marie, we need to find Tara – AHHH!" she screamed as five or so as she had fallen through a magically placed hole. Anne-Marie screamed louder as she was pulled down with her. When they hit the bottom, the landing was at least soft.

"WHO EVER INVENTED THESE STUPID THINGS IS SOO DEAD! AH! MY DRESS IS RIPPED!" Anne-Marie yelled angrily.

"I think we have more important things to be worrying about right now." Paige stood up slowly and pulled on Anne-Marie's sleeve to get up too.

"What?" Anne-Marie asked huffily as she stood up next Paige.

"SNAKES!" Paige screamed as she pointed to the floor where five or so massive black, red, and green snakes moved slowly towards them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Above ground in the great hall, Remus and Sirius were fighting with the other teachers. Well, they were running around trying to help and protect the students with out wands. It was hectic all around the room and Remus and Sirius got separated as they tried to get the 3rd years out.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Remus POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"C'mon everyone, out of here! Leave it for the teachers!" Remus ushered the students out of the hall as fast he could. Most didn't need telling twice and just ran for it, others were more determined to fight. When 3rd year wouldn't move at all and in the end Remus had to tackle him to avoid a unforgivable curse and then carry him out of the hall. This wasn't supposed to happen, tonight had been going great and now everything was falling apart. He had heard rumors that Harry had reported a planned attack on the school, but Dumbledore either hadn't acted on his claim or this was simply just a rumor. Remus continued to move the students out when he spotted a girl being cornered by a Death Eater.

"'Ello my sweet..." The Death Eater said, grinning and revealing his rotting teeth.

"Get away from her!" Remus yelled as he ran towards the girl who was screaming loudly. Remus pointed his wand at and yelled '_Stupefy!'_ causing the Death Easter to keel over. "Are you alright?" Remus asked as the girl nodded, shaking slightly. "C'mon we need to get you out of here..." Remus grabbed the girls arm and moved her quickly toward the door.

Remus pushed the girl through the Great all doors turned and so four Death Eaters advancing on him. He quickly moved to the left, but he was now backed up against a wall. Remus felt desperately along the wall as the Death Eaters drew closer. _'I know it's here some where, but where?'_ Remus thought urgently. He couldn't move anymore, they had surrounded him. _'Found it!'_

"Avada Kedvera!" The Death Eaters all shouted at once, all pointing their wands at Remus.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sirius POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius had become separated from Remus, and now was on the stage fighting the Death Eaters. Suddenly he knocked into something. He turned around and saw the stage curtain. Some one was behind it. He quickly flicked his wand and the curtain blew back revealing a very scared looking Tara.

"Tara?" Sirius asked as he watched Tara's attitude flare up.

"It's Meg, and I was hiding here so if you excused." Tara tried to yank the curtain out of Sirius's hand, but he wouldn't let go.

"Haven't you gone to hide with Paige and Anne-Marie?"

"I haven't seen either of them all night! Well, I thought I saw them over there, but that was a good 15 minutes ago." Tara said as she continued to try and move the curtain out of his hand.

"Tara, you shouldn't hide here of all places, if you haven't noticed there are Death Eaters right next to you!"

"Well I was fine until you blew my cover!" Tara muttered as she stepped out. She looked around then saw something that made her heart stop. Léon was standing near the edge of the stage, a speeding green light coming towards him.

"LEON, LOOK OUT!" Tara screamed as she ran towards him. She tripped in her high heels and came crashing into him. He skidded half way across the stage, but Tara was laying on the stage her head up and her arms supporting her, looking straight at the green light that was coming towards her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX James POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Right in here, James." Said one of the Death Eaters, Harrington was what Voldemort called him.

"You'll be right next to your girlfriend." They tossed Lily's body into the cell next to him. There were no walls separating the cells, just bars so James could see through. He looked at Lily who was groaning softly. He turned as he heard yelling. Ginny had come in and she didn't look like she wanted to be put in a cage.

"Let me go you bastards!" she screamed as the Death Eaters shouted and yelped as her arms and legs came in contact with them.

"Better put this one in chains!" One of the five Death Eaters said as the finally got Ginny into the cell. They quickly (and magically) summoned some chains and locked them. Ginny automatically stood up and began yelling.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE! YOU PROMISED HARRY YOU WOULDN'T HURT US!"

"Well, actually, we promised we wouldn't hurt you in the Great Hall, all we did was capture you. And secondly, we haven't actually hurt you...yet." Nott smirked as he locked her cell door. "Have a nice stay."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Harry's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Go in _Master_ Potter." The Death Easter smirked as Harry was lead into a cell. Voldemort had said 1st class. It had an army cot, a sink, and a toilet. And a small cardboard box supposedly to eat off of.

"This is 1st class?" Harry said as he stood in the middle of the room. "Hate to see third class. The Death Eater sniggered as he summoned Harry's wand.

"I'll come back with your breakfast in the morning." The Death Eater said as he left. As soon as he did Harry sat down on the bed and stared at the wall. He had a large window above the cot, it had bars but it was better then nothing. After a few hours he heard shouting. It was very faint but he could hear something. Harry slowly changed into a dog and listened again. _'Let me go you bastards!'_ If Harry didn't no right he would have said that was – Ginny! He quickly changed back into a human.

"That evil git!" Harry hissed. "He broke the deal. He's going to kill all of us." When the shouting stopped. Harry slowly drew breath then concentrated as hard as he could. Slowly he grew feathers and a beak. When you opened his eyes, he was a Phoenix. Harry flew over to the window and began to sing _I hope Ginny will be able to hear me..._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Ginny's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Do you guys hear that?" James asked as he moved slowly to a small hole in the wall he had found. He pressed his ear to it. "Sounds like phoenix song..."

"Phoenix?" Ginny asked quickly. Maybe Harry knew...

"Yeah, listen carefully." Ginny did, and she heard it too. She began to hum along with the tune. She recognized it as Harry's.

"It's Harry's tune, he knows we're here. He wants me to return the call." Ginny reached into a small pocket in her dress and pulled out a silver instrument. It had 6 different sized pipes going from largest to smallest held together with a golden ring. She blew into it. First the largest then the 3rd largest, then the smallest, then the 3rd largest again. They head the Phoenix start singing again and then stopped.

"How could that be Harry? Harry isn't a phoenix..." asked James as he took a quick glance at the tired looking Lily.

"No but he's a multi-magus."

"A multi what?"

"A multi-magus. He can turn into any animal that exists as long as he's seen it before, in a drawing, a picture, even in person. I'm not, but it doesn't matter." Ginny said. "Now get some sleep, I'll explain things better in the morning."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Newspaper Clippings

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

A/N hmm...not much to say...just read the introduction...o, and that song in chapter I think 23, well the one when everyone gets the MCDs from Tara, the song With You was written by me, so when you review could you tell me what you thought of it? Thankz

ADVERTISEMENT! Advertising by Youpeopleneedtogivememorestoriestoadvertise

Join GoddessGirl123 as she desperately searches for new stories to advertise for her rapid readers. Will she be able to find some? Or will her readers be the answer? Read to find out!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Introduction That I Just Had To Write:

I have decided that this chapter will not be about Anne-Marie and Paige being stuck in a pit filled with snakes, nor will it be about Remus being hit with four killing curses at once. It won't be about Tara, who is half sitting half laying on the stage with a green curse speeding towards her. And I just couldn't write about Lily, James, and Ginny being trapped in dungeons. I couldn't write about Harry trying to save himself and all the others either.

No, this chapter, we'll be going to the future. You didn't think that Harry Potter, his girlfriend, a Hogwarts Professor, and Ex convict going missing wouldn't be a big story in the Daily Prophet did you? So this chapter is going to be a news article...

I'm evil aren't I?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**THE BOY WHO LIVED IS MISSING!**

_Harry Potter – Kidnapped, lost, or worst?_

Late last night, around midnight, an attack on Hogwarts brought Aurors, wizards, and witches all to them same place to fight He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named and his Death Eaters. Eye witnesses report that Harry Potter, son of James and Lily Potter and the Boy-Who-Lived, battled with the Dark Lord for about 20 minutes before, for some unknown reason, it ends suddenly. Witnesses also commented on a strong gust of wind hitting just before they find Voldemort's dead body and the Chosen One Missing. Story continued on page 12 with more information of the death of the Dark Lord.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**STILL NOT FOUND!**

_Where is Harry?_

Harry Potter, our savior, has still not been found and it now has been reported that his best friend's sister, Ginerva Weasley, has gone missing as well. This red head had been close to Potter and dated in his 6th year, her 5th. We now are able to release this interview with Weasley that we had before she disappeared.

'I miss Harry so much,' Weasley told us, 'he really close to my family, he comes over all the time. So ever is out there with him, you better bring him back right now! Now that I've told you what you wanted to hear, GO AWAY!' she then promptly threw the ice cream cone she'd been eating at our reporters. It is easy to see that this girl wants her friend/boyfriend back, and we would like anyone who has any information on either person, please to send information to the Ministry of Magic immediately.

'We have no idea what is happening or where either of them are,' Dumbledore announces during a press conference, 'though I and everyone who is helping is doing everything in their power to find him and Miss Weasley.'

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MORE MISSING PEOPLE!**

_Should we be worried if we were close to Harry Potter?_

In this important flash news paper, we have only one thing to inform you of: the ex-convict, Sirius Orion Black, and ex-Hogwarts Professor, Remus J. Lupin, have gone missing as well! Late last night, another attack on Hogwarts happened, this time the leader was wanted man Lucius Malfoy. They apparently do not know where Potter is either because they came supposedly searching for him.

During the fierce battle, Black and Lupin were thrown into a locked closet. When the battle ended, people went looking for them when captured Death Eater, Fredrick L. Johansson, admitted that he'd locked them in a closet. When the said closet door was opened, it was empty except for a few cleaning supplies. Johansson seemed completely baffled along with the rest of us. So far, Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin have all gone missing. How are they all connected? They are all close to Harry Potter in some way. Story continued on page 3, Should you be worried if you are close to Harry Potter?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. While Some Survive

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

A/N I'm a speedy writer! YAY! GIMME MORE ADVERTISING IDEAS! YAY!

ADVERTISEMENT! YAY! (Ok, I'll stop now)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Paige and Anne-Marie POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The two girls screamed together as they backed up as far as they could from the hissing snakes. Anne-Marie had gone completely pale, but was the first to speak.

"Are these snakes poisonous by any chance?" Her voice quavering as one of the snakes snapped its mouth several times open and closed.

"Judging by the patterns on their backs, the color of their scale, the length of their tongues, the colors of their eyes, the length of their fangs–" Paige rambled.

"OUT WITH IT, ELLIOT!" Anne-Marie screamed as they seemed to move quicker towards them.

"Yes, those are defiantly poisonous fangs. Those are magical snakes. Not Basilisks mind you. They're related to Ashwinders, their poison causes the bite to burn. These are Jacklins..." Paige said quickly. "And since they're related to Ashwinders, they're afraid of water, and since we don't have our wands, we'll have to improvise. Anne-Marie, did you say that your shoes are your Great Great grandmother's?"

"Yes, they are, they are a family heirloom, but what does this have to do with snakes attacking us – ahhh! Give that back to me!" Anne-Marie yelled as Paige snatched Anne-Marie's show off her foot.

"Just as I thought, the heels made of steel." Paige muttered as she felt along the dirt wall. "And knowing the system of pipes in the school, there should be a water pipe right...here!" With that she began hammering the metal heel into the dirt. Suddenly she struck a water pipe. Water began gushing in, making the snakes hiss angrily and move away from them.

"You did it! No gimme my shoe back." Anne-Marie said happily as she snatched the shoe back. "Wait, how did you know a pipe was there?"

"You'd be amazed what you could learn in the library." Paige said grinning, completely soaked.

"Well, now we've solved that problem, we should work on the next one." Anne-Marie said as she hitched up her long skirt.

"What would that be?"

"THE HOLE IS BLOODY FILLING WITH FREEZING COLD WATER!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Remus POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As soon as he heard those words Remus pressed the small stone in the wall and the wall quickly spun round. He heard the four deadly curses hit the other side of the wall. He was breathing heavily. That was way too close for comfort. He was in a dark passage that opened up in the back room behind the great hall. He quickly ran down the dark tunnel, feeling his way along the dirt and stone cave.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Tara POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

She looked straight at the light. All of her memory's seemed to flash before her eyes as the light seemed to slow down. She became deaf to everything except for the faint whistling of the wind that the spell was causing. Then she felt it hit, knocking the wind out of her, making everything go dark, drowning in her own confused and saddened thoughts...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Sirius POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"TARA!" He yelled as the light hit her and threw her back. He ran up two her and saw her cold lifeless eyes. He looked up and watched as her boyfriend stared at her before running for it. Sirius looked disgusted. She had just died for him and he hadn't even come over to her. Sirius wasn't sure what to do and decided to pull her body over to the side. He would have stayed with her, but he needed to find Anne-Marie and Paige before something bad happened to them too...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Harry's POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Breakfast, Master Potter." A Death Eater snarled at Harry as he tossed him a water bottle and two burnt pieces of toast. Harry watched he left locking the door behind him. _I need a plan...I need to get us all out of here before its too late...What if..._ Harry took out a mirror and whispered to it, _Sirius Black_.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX Paige and Anne-Marie POV XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Well, this isn't so bad, I mean, yeah this water is freezing but it can lift us up so we can get out of here." Paige said as her teeth chattered from the cold water which was almost past her knees now.

"Ok, here's why it's a problem." Anne-Marie shivered. "My hair is a mess, my dress is ruined, and I CAN'T SWIM!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Others Shall Not

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

**A/N** Hey this is really important so **READ THIS!** I'm sorry to announce that this will be the final chapter of Time Warp. And this isn't really the ending; it's like not even finished properly. There are gonna be a couple cliff hangers, but this is the final chapter. Ok, people, before you kill me hear me out. I'm starting school soon and will just not be able to update. :( I'm really sorry. I mite update once more if I get enough reviews, but after that I really just can't do it. If I do update, it'll be like once every 4 or 5 months...If I'm lucky I won't be studying so much so it might be faster, but that's your heads up your warning. So, I'll say this one more time this is probably the **FINAL CHAPTER OF TIME WARP! **At least for a long while.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Ok, Anne-Marie calm down." Paige said as Anne-Marie continued to scream as the freezing water moved closer to their necks.

"Calm down? You want me to calm down? Well if you haven't noticed, I'M GONNA FRIGGIN DIE!" Anne-Marie screamed. Water was pouring from just above them, getting them both completely soaked. Paige could swim, but she wasn't sure what to do about Anne-Marie, who couldn't.

"Ok, Anne-Marie, ANNE-MARIE! ANNY!" Paige yelled as she grabbed her shoulders. "STOP YELLING! Now listen to me!" Anne-Marie stopped screaming and looked at her. "Ok, this is was we're going to do. Give me those shoes you were wearing." Anne-Marie took a while, but she finally undid the straps and handed the shoes to her. Paige held the heel and hammered it into the dirt wall again, then still holding the shoe that was now stuck in the wall she hammered the other one just above it. She then pulled the first shoe she'd pushed into the hard dirt higher this time. She was climbing the wall with the shoes, she then pulled both out and she dropped back into the water.

"And that's how you are going to get out of here." Paige handed her the shoes as Anne-Marie took them and hammered them into the dirt securely.

"Are you sure this will work?" Anne-Marie asked as the water got higher and she was now just able to stand on the bottom. Paige who was slightly shorter had started to swim in place.

"Not at all, now move up higher."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius jumped off the stage and into none other then Remus. They quickly jumped up and both said 'Have you seen the girls?' at the same time.

"No, I asked Meg or Tara or who ever where they were and she said she didn't know..." Sirius said with some difficulty.

"Well, I didn't see them leave the hall."

"Neither did I..." Sirius said worriedly as the battle raged on. Suddenly, Aurors came swarming in through the Grand doors and grabbing Death Eaters. They weren't catching many though because they were port keying away. The room was beginning to clear out and there were less and less screams.

"Has any one seen Anne-Marie Lowney? Has anyone seen Paige Elliot?" The two boys asked around, but nobody had seen them. They continued to search, but nobody had either heard of them or seen them in the hall after the attack.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Paige my arms are hurting, I can't hold onto this wall much longer." Anne-Marie groaned as Paige swam next to her. It had been a good 20 minutes since Anne-Marie began hanging on to the wall, and Paige had to admit she was tired too. But they were almost at the top, so they couldn't give up.

"C'mon Annie, we're almost at the top, we're gonna get through this." She panted as she kept swimming.

"My hands are slipping!" Anne-Marie said slightly panicked as she tried to grip on tighter.

"Hold on!" Paige cried as she swam down under the water. Paige brushed up against the wall as she put her hands under Anne-Maries feet and pushed them up. Above water, Anne-Marie felt herself go up, and she was able to reach the top. She held on tight and looked down and saw Paige still under the water. What was she doing?

Paige began to swim up when she was pulled back. Her belt that Lily had made for her was caught on the broken pipe. She tried to undo the belt, but her vision was going dark from lack of oxygen and she couldn't move her fingers fast enough...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Sirius, look!" Remus yelled, pointing over to a hole he just noticed as a soaking wet Anne-Marie clung to the edge of the hole.

"Anne-Marie!" Sirius yelled and ran to her grabbing her arms and pulled her out of the water that was now spilling over the edge. She collapsed into his arms crying hard.

"Anne-Marie its ok, what's wrong?" Sirius asked her as she pointed a shaky finger to the hole that was filled with water now. Remus moved over to the side and gasped. Paige was under the water near the bottom. Remus pulled off his jacket and then dived into the water. He opened his eyes and swam down.

He found the belt attached to the broken pipe and quickly undid the belt and grabbed her around the waist and pulled her up and out of the hole. Anne-Marie let out another loud sob as she saw Paige's body. Remus pressed his ear to her chest, listening for a heart beat. He heard none. He grabbed her wrist and felt for a pulse. He felt none. He sat there staring at her as Anne-Marie cried louder then ever into Sirius' shoulder.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**MAJOR DEATH EATER ACTIVITY AT HOGWARTS**

_What happened and who was there_

Last night, officials say that You-know-who burst into the Great Hall searching for a Harry Potter. The students were currently in the middle of the Winter Ball, so all of the students and teachers were there. Eye witnesses report that an invisible barrier caused everyone to be pressed up against the walls while You-know-who continued to search for the so called 'Harry Potter'.

"The problem is, there isn't a Harry Potter!" a third year by the name of Jacob Jackson of Hufflepuff reported. "We have a teacher name Harry Port and one of the Gryffindors is called James Potter, but we don't have a Harry Potter! Those were two of the people they kidnapped those Death Eaters, along with Miss White who's a helper in DADA and Lily Evans who's James Potter's girlfriend."

"I shall not comment on this," Professor M. McGonagall reports as she walks down the hall, "Two of my students have been kidnapped along with two of my co-workers, I have much more to worry about the effects this will have on the public right now!"

It is true, Harry Port and Ginny White who are DADA teachers and Lily Evans and James Potter who are both Gryffindors were kidnapped and taken to unknown places. There was also several other deaths, but the most shocking was of the new hit singer Meg, who was killed during the battle. For a list of other deaths, turn to page 3.

Professor Dumbledore held the old yellowing newspaper and thought deeply.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. I've Got a Plan

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N Hey people. I was bored so I think I'm gonna keep updating before I leave for my Academy. K? k. Enjoy the next chapter.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Hey, Miss White, Miss White!" James hissed as he poked his professor's arm. Ginny's eyes fluttered open and she turned to face James. "It's morning. And you promised to explain in the morning." James reminded her as Lily nodded too. Lily had woken from her unconscious state during the night and now was wide awake.

"Fine," Ginny groaned as she sat up, the chains around her wrists and ankles were rubbing painfully against her skin. "I'll tell you. I'm not Miss White for starters. Ginny Weasley, pleased to meet you." Ginny smiled as she leaned against the wall. "And all that stuff about me coming from Durmstrang with Harry and everything, ha, total lie. I never have been and never will go to Durmstrang. I'm from the Future." She watched James as he looked at her strangely.

"Come off it!" James said.

"Nope, totally true. I'm from the future where I'm a newly graduated student from Hogwarts and was about to start training with my brothers and Harry as an Auror, but I ended up as a Herbology teacher instead." She grinned. "Oh, and before I forget to mention it, um, Harry's not Harry Port, he's –"

"Harry Potter, James' son." Lily said as she rested against the bars watching Ginny.

"Harry's my son?" James asked looking surprised and shocked.

"Of course, the memory we saw, we saw –" Lily's face went completely white. "I-I'm dead?"

"Unfortunately, yes you are." Ginny said sadly. "Harry never knew you. But leave that to Harry to explain, I don't feel right doing it. Any way, pretty much Harry's famous over in our time, names in the newspaper every day over stupid things like 'Harry Potter, his test results now posted' or something like that. They asked him once how tall he was and he told them, and they've been tracking his height ever since..." Lily and James laughed a little at this, though not even that could really lighten the mood.

"So, if you guys are from the future, why'd you come here in the first place?" James asked.

"Yeah, I didn't understand that either." Lily said questionably.

"We didn't really have a choice, Voldemort sent us." Ginny said.

"Tut, tut, Miss Weasley, talking about me behind my back?" Voldemort came down the hall.

"Where's Harry?" Ginny yelled.

"Why, I don't believe it really concerns you." Voldemort smirked as the red head went a shade of scarlet from anger.

"Yes, I think it does concern me." Ginny said. She then threw back her head and screamed "HARRY! WHERE ARE YOU?" Voldemort flicked his wand and Ginny felt her throat tighten. He had put a silencing charm on her. She glared with you pure hatred at him.

"Ah, peace and quiet." Voldemort hissed happily as he looked over at Lily and James. "I bet you two are wondering what your son is up to?" They all watched as Voldemort snapped his fingers and two Death Eaters came in carrying a bloodied Harry hanging limp in their arms. Ginny and Lily screamed, well Ginny tried to but made no sound. Lily's was an earsplitting high pitch which everyone couldn't help hear. James just stared at the boy who was his age and apparently his son too.

"Take him away." Voldemort yawned before turning back to the others. "Don't worry; you three will get your turn soon." The three evil people left the room. Out in the hallway outside the door to the dungeons, the limp Harry stood up and the Death Eaters let go of his arms.

"Very nice acting, Omformer." Voldemort cackled as Harry began to twitch and change. A tall man with brown short hair and blue eyes wearing a black cloak stood where he once did.

"Thank you, I try." The man named Omformer said smirking as they left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Sirius Black. Sirius! Sirius, pick up the mirror!_" a muffled noise was coming from one of Sirius' robes when Remus got out of one of the twin beds in the large room. He grabbed the mirror and looked at the worried face of Harry.

"What are you doing Harry? It's 2 in the morning." Remus yawned.

"Listen, I'm at Voldemort's hide out."

"What do you mean?" Remus asked as he yawned again.

"There was an attack on Hogwarts tonight during the Ball!" Harry whispered frantically. "Wake Sirius up!"

"Sirius, Harry's on the mirror says there's been an attack on Hogwarts." Remus said as Sirius got out of bed.

"Where are you?" Sirius asked worriedly as he rubbed his eyes.

"First class dungeons apparently." Harry muttered. "Listen, I've got an escape plan, this is what I'm thinking we're gonna do...


	30. We're On Our Way

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N: just keep writing...just keep writing...just keeping writing, writing, writing...o, and btw, no need to yell guys! Im not deleting or abandoning, I'm just going to my Academy where there aren't computers and won't be able to update! And I won't have free weekends often either! So, I'll try an update as much as I can! See, Im updating write now!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The silencing charm on Ginny wore off after a while and it was getting dark outside. All three of them were starving, but Ginny ignored the gnawing feeling and just kept listening. If she heard Harry's song again then she knew he was ok. After a few hours when the sun was completely gone, a Death Eater came and gave them all a piece of black bread and a tiny ting glass of water, not even a cup full, more like ¼ of a cup. After eating and drinking all they were given, Ginny listened again.

She let out a sigh of relief as she heard Harry's song again. She pulled out her small silver instrument and played back to him. He sang a little while before stopping. James and Lily looked up as Ginny placed the silver instrument back in her pocket.

"Is Harry alright?" Lily asked.

"It sounds like it, but I don't understand." Ginny said. "I don't think that was Harry..."

"What do you mean? You saw him." James said.

"No, I still don't think that's him, I think Voldie's trying to trick us." Ginny smirked it isn't going to work, we're going to get out of here, don't worry."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry smiled as he sat on his cot, looking up at the moon through the barred windows. Speaking to Sirius and Remus had definitely lightened his mood. It also appeared Voldemort hadn't done anything to Ginny who he knew was in a cell in the third class section of the dungeons. Just 5 more days of this and he'd be gone. He pulled out the galleon and set the rim to read not numbers but letters 'FIVE DAYS' it read on the rim.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny jumped when she felt the sudden burn in her pocket. The other two looked over at her asking if she was ok. Ginny pulled out a glowing coin and looked on the rim.

"Five days..." she read. "He's going to get us out of here in five days." She smiled up at the two other people. "We can make it, we'll get through this."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Lily, Lily, are you alright?" James asked as he nudged a whimpering Lily. She woke with a jolt and looked around wildly.

"James?" she panted moving closer to him.

"What's wrong?" James asked as he saw that Lily was shaking.

"It's silly; I just had a nightmare that's all..." Lily muttered as she leaned against the wall of bars that stopped her and James from reaching each other.

"Tell me about it." James said slipping his arms in between the bars and wrapped them around her.

"I-I don't know, just about what m-might ha-appen." Lily stuttered as she bit back tears. "I'm cold, I'm hungry, and this is only the second night. Why must it take five days for Harry to help us?"

"I wouldn't know, but if Ginny has faith in him, then so do I. Plus, he is our son, he must know what he's doing. If he grew up with you not there, that must have meant that I was there and if I was there, I would have shown him how to protect himself. He's got a plan, and if this plan takes 5 days, we'll wait five days." Lily pulled back and leaned against the stone wall. She shivered slightly as the cold winter air whistled through the gaps in the walls.

James took off his jacket and gave to Lily, telling her she must put it on.

"But you'll be cold then!" Lily said as she pushed the coat back at him.

"I'm at least wearing long sleeves, and your dress is thin. I'll be just as warm with out it." James said as he ignored the coat Lily was trying to had back to him.

"Fine but if I see you shiver even once then I'm giving it straight back!" Lily said reluctantly as her teeth chattered.

"Now get some sleep, Lily. When then goes up then it'll get a bit warmer won't it?" James assured her as she lay down on the cold stone floor and closed her eyes. James watched her as her breath became even and her body unmoving. James leaned against the bars, hoping that everything he had just told Lily would be true and actually happen.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Why are we doing this again?" Sirius said as he handed the empty bag to one of the busy house elves in the kitchens to fill with food and drink.

"Harry said get there the muggle way so we'll get there the muggle way." Remus told him as he through some coats and blankets into another bag. "He said there are probably magical alarms around the area so that only people with Dark Marks will be able to do magic. If we perform even the slightest of spells before the right time, we'll trip the alarms and we'll be caught!"

"I still don't know why we can't just apparate there and then not use magic." Sirius mumbled.

"We can't do that because we might apparate too close to the alarms, we don't know how far they stretch out. Better safe then sorry any ways." Remus said as he closed the bag. "Now come on Sirius, where's the f – SIRIUS!"

"What?" Sirius asked as he stopped eating the food inside the second bag.

"Ok, you're carrying the clothes bag." Remus said as he took the bag away and asked another house elf refill this bag. When they finally had a full bag of food, the two worried friends quickly left the room and ran down the hall. They were just about to open the Entrance Hall's doors when someone stepped in front of them.

"Where do you two think you are going?" asked Dumbledore, looking at them suspiciously.

"Um, well, we were going to go through that door, so if you could just step aside..." Sirius said as he tried to walk around Dumbledore.

"Neither of you are leaving this castle," Dumbledore stated pushing Sirius back. "You are both suspected Death Eaters, you aren't going any where."

"You see, we have a small problem with that decision –" Remus started, though Dumbledore interrupted.

"And I have a small problem with you two leaving. No one except for confirmed ministry officials are allowed to go in or out of the castle."

"Oh, well, we didn't know that, so we'll just be going back to our room." Remus said turning away and walking back up the stairs.

"What do you think you're doing?" Sirius hissed as he turned a corner.

"What do you expect me to do? Try and take down one of the greatest wizards ever?" Remus replied as he opened the door to their room. He stepped in and then walked up to the broom cupboard in the corner of the room. He flung open the door and took out the two high class brooms that were housed in there. He tossed one Sirius who happily caught it.

"I'm not stupid, I would never do that. No, we're just going to find a different way out of here." Remus said smirking as he unlatched the window.

"Never thought you had it in you." Sirius grinned as he brought his broom over to the large window.

"Sirius, you're talking to the man who _grew up _with you. It was bound to rub off on me sooner or later. Any way, it's not like I haven't ever broken rules before." Remus said as he brought his own broom over towards the window too.

"Yes, but I don't remember you jumping out a window before." Sirius said, before standing on the large window sill and then leapt out. As he was falling he got onto his broom and flew up and began zooming towards the woods. Remus sighed before jumping out after him.

When they reached the woods, they got off the brooms. Remus opened up the food bag and took out two pieces of meat. They waited for a while when suddenly something picked up the meat. Remus quickly moved forward and wrapped the robe around the Thestral's neck. He led it away towards a tree and roped it to the trunk as it continued to eat the meat. Not too long later, another one came and Sirius hooked a rope around it. As the Thestrals ate, Remus and Sirius roped the bags and brooms to them. They then untied the Thestrals and Remus took out a piece of Parchment.

"Ok, now Harry says that looking outside the window he sees mountains and smoke, some occasional fire. He's guessing the smoke and fire is from Dragons, so he's guessing he's some where in Romania. He says there aren't any roads or anything, everything is trees and mountains. He also said that he saw some dragons, Horntails he says. And knowing Harry who has read a million and one books on dragons, would know that they live in north eastern Romania away from muggles. So, er, North Eastern Romania where there are no muggles?" Remus said uncertainly to both Thestrals.

First they didn't move, then Remus felt his throw back its head and beat its wings. Remus held on tightly to the rope as they went straight up faster then a bullet. They moved quickly through the air, the wind whipping their faces. It seemed as if getting to Romania would take no time at all, but this was proved wrong quickly.

They had been flying for hours, and Sirius was getting bored. Sure, you didn't to get to fly on an invisible horse skeleton-like creature, but after a while it gets fairly uninteresting. Especially Sirius, who gets bored extremely bored extremely quickly. Sirius rested his elbow on his knee and let the rope go slightly, keeping it still loosely in his hand. He was bored, but worried. He had looked at Harry and could see nothing wrong with him, but Harry said he hadn't seen Ginny so he didn't know anything yet. Suddenly the Thestral dipped down and Sirius was almost unseated as he grabbed onto the rope again. When they all landed, Sirius looked questionably at Remus.

"Well, we had to land sometime! Thestrals get tired too, you know." Remus tied the two invisible creatures to a near by tree before pulling out Harry's invisibility cloak and some blankets. He then tossed Sirius a turkey sandwich before placing the blankets on the dirt ground. He grabbed a cucumber one before sitting down.

After they both had eaten, they grabbed the invisibility cloak which they had previously enlarged and placed it on top of themselves. They moved as close to the tree as they could so that animals and possibly people wouldn't walk on them thinking they were ground...


	31. Ups and Downs

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N You people better review, each and every one of you because I haven't had a decent night of sleep all week because I've been sneaking off to the computer lab every night to type this story up! So everyone better have long good reviews!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early morning when Remus woke up. The dirt and grass ground was slightly wet with dew. He looked up at the green leaf canopy, some sun shine leaking through the trees thick branches. Sirius was snoring loudly next to him, grunting occasionally, and blocking out the faint noises of birds. Remus pushed the huge invisibility cloak off of him and stood up. It was cold in the morning, quite chilly. He opened the clothes bag and quickly slipped on a warm cloak. He picked up a second one and chucked it at Sirius' invisible head.

"C'mon Sirius, wake up!" a groan answered him. Sirius' head suddenly appeared, soon followed by the rest of him.

"Bloody Hell, it's freezing out here!" Sirius muttered as he wrapped one of the blankets around his shoulders.

"Well, one I gave you a cloak to put on; two if you get moving you'll warm up." Remus said slightly annoyed as he drank from a thermos that had hot coco in it. Sirius was still whining when he was given his own thermos.

"Sirius, shut up. Its warmer down here then up in the air with cold wind whipping at your face! And that'll be happed in fifteen minutes, so get warm now and stop bloody complaining!" Remus said as he untied his Thestral from the tree. By the time he had finished tying the food bag and the other supplies such as his broom stick to his Thestral, Sirius had already unloaded the clothes bag and put every piece of warm clothing he could fine on.

"SIRIUS!" Remus yelled in annoyance as he watched Sirius slip on a third set of gloves.

"What?" came Sirius' muffled voice from behind the four scarves and six hats. He was wearing five different colored cloaks and three jumpers under those.

"Well, for one thing, you're putting MY gloves on!" Remus growled, snatching them out of Sirius' hands. "And secondly, we aren't in Antarctica! Take some of those clothes off and put them away!" After twenty minutes or so of trying to pull of the many layers of clothes that Sirius had put on, they loaded the second Thestral and took off. Sirius was now only wearing gloves and a cloak seeing as Remus had taken away all of the other things.

"This is going to be a long day..." Remus said as he rubbed his forehead with one hand while holding onto the rope with the other. The Thestral seemed to nod its head in agreement as it shot up higher.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry glared at the Death Eater whose job was to present him with his lunch. He wasn't happy today, not happy at all. He had heard Death Eaters talking about three prisoners who were freezing cold in the third class dungeons and how one was already half way there to his death. Harry didn't know who they were talking about when it occurred to him. They hadn't just taken Ginny; they'd taken two other people. Most likely, James and Lily. So either Ginny, Lily, or James was dying as he sat in his warm cell, all freezing.

Harry watched as the Death Eater left. Harry quickly grabbed the butter sandwich that he had been presented and the apple and shoved both into his pillow case. He was storing food for when he went to visit Ginny, and now Lily and James too. He had decided that he was going to bring his quilts too. His room had four torches in it, causing it to be way warmer then down where the others were. He could sacrifice his blankets and quilts if he must.

He sat down and pulled out his mirror. He was about to talk to Remus and Sirius, but he decided not to. They should be flying right now, so they wouldn't be able to hear him through the heavy howling wind. He'd call later tonight, just when the sun was setting. That's when Remus and Sirius would land and he would be able to speak to them then. He would then call to Ginny again as he did every night in his cell to make sure she and now the other s were ok. Then he'd take out his coin and tell her '3 days' as he had last night.

Harry tuck the mirror away before standing up and stretching. Suddenly, he heard a knock on his heavy wooden door. He turned and watched as the Dark Lord pushed open the door.

"Mr. Potter, so nice to see you." Voldemort smirked. "I was wondering if you wouldn't mind coming with me to the _Agoni Smerte_ chamber, I believe that's what Randolph and Jackson named it in the end."

Harry stood and followed Voldemort, not knowing exactly what he should expect.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(A/N: not to confuse anyone, but right now we're switching over to Hogwarts with present Remus and Sirius, not future, along with Paige and Anne-Marie)

Remus held her hand in his for a few seconds, just staring at her. Then he felt something move under his finger. Could it be? No, could it?

"She's alive..." Remus whispered. He looked up at Sirius and sobbing Anne-Marie. "She's alive, I can feel a pulse!"

"HEY, WE NEED A HEALER OVER HERE!" Sirius yelled at one of the many medical witches and wizards who had been pouring into the room to help the others.

"Move aside, MOVE ASIDE!" One healer yelled as he pushed Remus away from Paige.

"She's alive..." Remus whispered as he watched them cast several spells on her before magically levitating her onto a stretcher.

"Oi, where do you think you're taking her?" Sirius asked as Anne-Marie stood up with him, clinging to his shoulder.

"St. Mungos, of course! All three of you should come with us as well, especially you." Said one of the medi-witches as they hurried Paige away.

"Me?" Remus asked as he attempted to stand, though he groaned loudly and was pushed gently to the ground by the witch and some other healers as well. They pushed him over so he was on his stomach, and for the first time Anne-Marie and Sirius noticed the long large gash on Remus' back, another down his right leg. They quickly turned him over and put him a stretcher. Remus groaned in annoyance

"No, help her, help Paige! I wasn't under water for so long..." Remus' teeth chattered as he tried to talk, he was still dripping wet from the dive in the hole.

"Don't worry, she's being cared for as well, just relax as we take you to St. Mungos..." One Healer said as he conjured heavy warm blankets and cast drying spells as another Healer caused him to become unconscious.

"Listen, you two, come with me. We'll take one of the port keys to the hospital and have you looked over. Your friend was hiding his state pretty well; I wouldn't be surprised if you two weren't just as good actors as him..." Anne-Marie and Sirius watched as their two friends were taken away to a port key that took the witches and wizards straight to the critical injury section of the hospital, designed especially for war and attack injuries.

"C'mon Anne-Marie..." Sirius said gruffly, as he gently led her away from her friend, feeling terrible about leaving his behind. They followed the medi-witch and touched the old boot. They were gone.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"James, please take the coat."

"No..."

"Please James, see, I'm not cold! Your lips are going blue, please take it!"

"No, you mustn't get cold..."

"I'm not cold, please James, just take the jacket. You're way too pale..."

"I'm not COLD!" I muttered through my chattering teeth as Lily pressed herself close to the bars. Of course, it was a bit obvious I was telling a down right lie. It had started snowing early in the morning, so now that I was wearing this thin shirt and no slightly warming dinner jacket, I was extremely cold. Freezing. Beyond that. I'm starving and thirsty and cold. Really, really, really cold. My face is white and so are my hands. My lips are blue now, apparently.

But none of this matters. Lily's cold. She can't get sick. She can't get hurt. If she has the jacket, she'll be warmer. And if she's warmer, then everything will be better. But she doesn't want to wear the jacket. I don't understand. The jacket will make her warmer. She's trying to hand it to me. I don't want the jacket. I want her to have the jacket.

I'm so cold. My teeth shattering, my whole body shaking. I'm getting tired now. I haven't slept well for three days; I want to sleep now though. The floor doesn't seem so hard any more, and the bars, not as cold. I'm going to close my eyes now. Lily's telling me not to, but I want to. I need to. At least she will be warm. I know she'll pick up the jacket and put it on. I know she will, I just know...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I watched as James slid down the wall and laid on the floor. He did nothing but mumble to himself for a few minutes, so I waited. I hoped so much that he would except the jacket, and put it on. If he did so, then he could warm up. My cell was next to a torch, and so was Ginny's. His wasn't near any warmth at all, and there were larger whole on the farthest wall in his cell, allowing specs of snow to zoom in.

I had tried to hand him the jacket, but he wouldn't take it. It now lay discarded and unwanted just on the other side of my cell, the edge of James', by the bars. I could reach it right now and put it on, but no. I don't need it. James needs it. I was cold of course, but I had been wearing the coat all night and had taken it off only an hour or so ago. He had been sitting in a cell, with no warm torches nearby or coat all night and half of the day. I watched as his eyes began to flutter and close.

"No, James, don't you dare close your eyes!" I said warningly. I might not be a healer, but I was pretty sure it wouldn't help him if he closed his eyes and became unconscious. He didn't seem to be listening to me, seeing as his body was relaxing and his eyes were now staying firmly shut.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Don't let him go to sleep." I said loudly, moving slightly so I was sitting up more. "And put that coat on him, he's going to get frost bite sooner or later!" I watched Lily stiffly moved across the floor and grabbed the dinner jacket with a shaking hand and crawled across the stone floor until she reached James. She wrapped the jacket around him and then pulled him closely to her. I guess for body heat, but I was pretty sure that wasn't going to help him much.

I watched as Lily continued to whisper over and over 'James, please wake up, please, just wake up...'. I wish I could wake up and find out this was only a terrible dream. I moved over a bit more, the heavy chains rattling as he inched closer to the torch that hung next to my cell. There wasn't much, but the heat provided some warmth to me. I lifted my arms and looked at the heavy chains. My arms, legs, and neck hurt from wearing them. I looked at the huge hook it was locked to. It probably had some kind of spell on it, not letting anyone but Voldemort open it.

I continued to watch Lily and James. Lily was crying quietly and James was breathing hard. '_We can't wait 3 more days...'_ I thought as I watch the two others. _'James won't make it, we need to go now or at least soon. But how do I contact Harry? He's all the way on the other side of the castle; I'll never be able to sneak past all the guards and other Death Eaters to reach him, and just to tell him 'We're done for, so let's bust outta here?' oh, yeah, that's gonna sit well with him...'_ She looked up at the dancing orange flames that floated in the torch. She watched them and thought. They were warm from here, very hot to the touch...

"The coins..." I murmured. I reached into my pocket to feel the small coin. _'That's it, I won't answer the coin tonight! Then, Harry will get worried and come here and speed up this rescue!'_ She smiled and pulled her hand out of her pocket. _'Not long now...'_


	32. Kill Her

Time Warp

GoddessGirl123

A/N Only comment is NO FLAMERS so if you like to FLAME don't REVIEW.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry followed Voldemort through the stone halls, and even though there were many torches lining the walls, the halls seemed to get colder and colder as they walked towards the west side of the building. Neither had said anything since they had left Harry's dungeon, and Harry preferred it that way. They came to a stop in front of a door with a large red 'x' painted hastily across the top.

Voldemort wrapped his long pale fingers around the brass handle and pulled the wooden door open. He opened it wide enough for Harry to walk through first, then he followed. They stood in a circular room; there were no windows or other doors, just stone walls, floor, and ceiling. The room had engravings along the edge in some sort of old forgotten language that used symbols instead of familiar letters.

Voldemort led Harry to the back of the empty room and told him to stand still and wait. He left the room, leaving Harry alone. Harry turned and inspected the symbols on the wall. He quickly reached side the pocket of his robes and pulled out some scraps of parchment and a stray piece of chalk he had slipped carelessly into his pocket one day while he was teaching a lesson. Harry raised the parchment up to the symbols and then rubbed the chalk over the parchment, making the symbols appear on the parchment.

He went around the room, using all of the parchment he had, even the backs. He heard foot steps down the hall and quickly finished with the symbol he had been working on before. He quietly ran to where he had been standing before and slipped the parchment and chalk back into his pockets. Even though he hadn't been able to copy down the last symbol, he was sure he'd be able to figure out what the symbols meant with out it.

The door opened, revealing Voldemort and a few of his Death Eaters. Voldemort closed the door behind him and walked up to Harry, leaving the others outside behind the door still in the hallway.

"Today, Harry, you will prove yourself. You say you are behind us, you say you have joined us, but I will believe none of it until you have done one thing and that is," Voldemort snapped his fingers and the door opened, "_kill her._"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny looked up as she heard a door creak open and slam shut followed by footsteps. Lily looked away from the shivering James who had only a few minutes ago regained _consciousness. Two tall black robed Death Eater with their hoods pulled high over their heads walked down the hall towards them. They slowly unlocked Ginny's cell and walked in. Ginny tried to move away from them, but they grabbed her and as one held her back; the other took out a small knife and pricked his finger. He wiped the blood against the lock and it magically opened._

_Ginny felt like banging her head against the wall. 'Of course, that would be the way to unlock the chains wouldn't it!' The Death Eaters slowly unlocked all of the chains from around her wrists and neck and then pulled her up so she was on her feet. She swayed slightly, seeing as she had been sitting down for four days now and was not used to standing._

_The two Death Eaters grabbed her by the shoulders and dragged her out of her dungeon. Ginny glanced over at James and Lily as she stumbled along the hall. Lily's eyes were wide and so were James', but Lily's were full of fright and James more of concern. Ginny turned away and held her head up high as she was led away. She was pretty sure she knew what was about to happen, and she was going to stand tall and try to live through it all._

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

"Where are they taking her?" Lily asked uncertainly as the far door out of the dungeon halls slammed shut with a loud bang.

"I don't know, I'm not sure." James lied as his teeth chattered. He could have guessed that they were taking her to be tortured. He just hoped they wouldn't here her screams. His father was an Auror, so he heard often of stories escaped or saved prisoners had told. Many stories including friends being led off to be killed or tortured.

"I hope she'll be back soon." Lily shivered as she held James closer. "And I hope she'll be ok."

"Speaking of being ok, are you sure you're not hurt or any thing? When you move, I notice you never lean on your left side." James said as he moved slightly so he was facing her.

"Yes, of course I'm ok! Now stop worrying about me and worry about yourself." Lily said hurriedly. James frowned and moved his hand and put his hand on Lily's left side. She winced loudly from the gentle touch. James looked at worriedly as she breathed hard from the light tap that had caused her so much pain. He squinted in the darkness and noticed for the first time the rip on the side of her dress.

"Lily, what happened?" James asked as he moved shaking fingers toward the tear. Lily sighed loudly as she pushed his hand away. She turned so her left side was facing him. She pulled back the ripped fabric to reveal huge gashes and cuts all along her side.

"When Voldemort was telling Harry about not harming me if he did what he said..."

"_I knew you would wise up!" Voldemort said throwing Lily lazily to the floor. No one noticed the upturned table that he threw her by where there was a large broken bottle of butter beer and a broken wine glass. Unfortunately for Lily, she landed on the sharp glass and felt a blinding pain in her left side and then she was unconscious._

"...And then I woke up, and I noticed all the glass and cuts and stuff. I made sure you didn't notice, or Ginny for that matter, because I didn't want either of you two noticing." Lily said as James continued to look at the gashes. He noticed sparkling pieces of glass still in her side, and suddenly realized how much pain she must be in.

"It looks infected; we'll be leaving soon so I want you to see a healer before me." James said as he coughed loudly.

"No way, I don't know what you have, but it doesn't sound good. You need to get something for that cough and you got so cold that you fainted!" Lily said in exasperation. "This is why I didn't want you to see this, I knew you would act like this!" Suddenly a high pitched scream filled the dreary halls and echoed through out the rest of the building. Crashing and banging and yelps of pain followed, causing Lily and James' eyes to widen in fear.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N sorry for not updating earlier; the school computers got a virus and I lost all my word documents so I had to retype this chapter. Plz r&r ppl!


	33. I'm sorry, so sorry

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

A/N Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! Here's the next chapter!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny was tossed carelessly into the room followed quickly by several Death Eaters that pulled her towards the center. They dropped her again, and then backed up against the walls. Ginny looked up and saw

"Harry!" Ginny gasped in a rough voice. She had been getting a bad cough that day, and it had made her voice sound. Harry stared at her with blank eyes, not moving, not speaking. Ginny looked at him in fear as the Death Eaters bound her hands together behind her back and pulled her up so she was kneeling in front of Voldemort and Harry. Harry's eyes flashed quickly for a moment, revealing his true emotions; confused, torn, sad, angry, and most of all, worry.

"See Harry!" Voldemort said in a strong voice. "This is what you must become, this is your destiny! You thought you could escape it once, but that didn't work did it? Not even your past could save you! You can not escape fate." He placed one of his white hands on Harry's shoulder, the other under his chin, then turned him so his face was facing Ginny.

"Now, I want you to look into her eyes, point your wand at her heart, _and kill her_. I want you to watch the lights leave her eyes, and I want you to forget everything you knew about her. Just think of her as something small, unimportant; something you can get rid of in a snap of your fingers. And it's true. It's that simple Harry." Voldemort sour breath stun Harry's eyes as he watched Ginny tremble on the floor. She had never been able to hide her emotions like Harry could, and her eyes revealed that she was extremely scared.

"Now, fellow Mud-blood Haters!" Voldemort yelled to the rest of the Death Eaters, "Watch as the boy who once was against us, becomes one of us!" The chamber filled with shouts of approval, but got a bit quieter when Voldemort shouted again. "Watch as I finally find the boy who will stand by my side, and help us as we rid this world of the weak and the mud-bloods!" The chants and shouts continued as Voldemort turned back to Harry and handed him his wand.

"Now Harry, take your wand, and do as I told you to." Harry took the wand gingerly with shaking hands. Harry turned to Ginny, who looked terrified now. Harry slowly raised his arm so it was pointed straight at Ginny's chest. The shouting continued, but Harry did not move.

"Cast the spell Harry, you know how!" Voldemort encouraged, the noise in the chamber getting louder and louder.

"You've done it before to so many of my friends; go a head, _do it to yours_." Harry still did not move. His eyes were fixed on Ginny, and there looked like there would be no chance of them leaving her.

"DO IT NOW!" Voldemort roared. He never had had good control of patience when it came down to something like this, so he quickly took out his wand and pressed it to the side of Harry's neck causing him to tense up. Ginny made a muffled squeaking noise as Harry slowly lowered his arm.

"Point that wand back at her now boy, before I take care of both of you myself!" Voldemort said in a shrill voice. Harry did not move instead he looked into Ginny's eyes again. It seemed as though this was the only place he could find any shred of hope; any place of confort...

"DO IT NOW HARRY!" Voldemort said as he pressed his wand harder into his neck. Ginny couldn't take it any longer.

"Harry, just do it! Please, save yourself and the others and get yourself out of here! One life lost is better then four..." Ginny whispered in a quick hiss to Harry whose eyes widened in shock and fear of hearing those.

"No...I won't..." Harry mumbled as Voldemort continued to yell at him.

"No, please Harry, just kill me and get it over with! You need to change time, you need to defeat him now, and if you die now, you know there'll be no hope..." Ginny's tears slowly rolled down her cheeks as she watched Harry raise his wand again. She looked away, not wanting to watch him do what she had told him to.

"I'm so sorry Ginny..." Harry whispered then yelled "AVADA KADAVRA!"


	34. Friend of the Werewolves

Time Warp

GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was early in the morning when Remus woke up to see that a thunder storm beginning. A particularly large clap had woken him with a start, but Sirius was still fast asleep. Lightning flashed and rain poured down from the sky. A sudden loud neigh echoed around him as the two Thestrals fought the ropes that bound them to the evergreen tree they had been tied to. They let out more loud whinnies as they pulled and bit at the ropes; jumping and kicking violently; their tails thrashing about. Remus was about to stand and go calm them down, thinking it was the lightning and such that was scaring them; but luckily, Remus thought twice when his sensitive ears picked up heavy stomps of boots.

"Sirius," Remus whispered loudly, shaking his friend. "Sirius, wake up, I think some one coming towards us!" Sirius woke with a start as Remus gave him a particularly large shove in the side.

"Where, where are they?" Sirius said, suddenly alert.

"I'm not sure; I'm going to go find out." Remus said, about to take of the invisibility cloak that covered them.

"Don't be stupid!" Sirius said as he pulled his arm back. "If you get up, who ever's coming will see you."

"Well, I can either go out there, quiet the Thestrals down, and them possibly not be able to find us, or we can lay here and wait as they follow the loud noises the pair of them are making, and accio our cloak off. Which do you prefer?"

"Neither."

"Stop being stubborn. Now stay here while I go take care of them; don't you dare get up or reveal yourself if they come up to me or even if they take me away. They'll catch you, and that'll do no good for Harry." With that, Remus threw the cloak off himself, and ran from under the tree where all of their things were safely hidden across the clearing and towards the jumping Thestrals. He quickly tried to untie the slippery knots that held them to the tree, but it was difficult when ice cold rain his beating down on your head and two wild creatures are pulling and whipping around. Remus let out a sigh as he finally undid the first knot, and he felt the wings of the fast creature spread out and flap hard as it flew up into the air.

Remus quickly turned to the second knot, where the Thestral was pulling even harder on the rope now, wanting to escape with its friend. Remus tugged on the rope but his hand simply slid down it as they were wet from the rain. Suddenly Remus heard a shout, causing him to turn sharply to the other side of the clearing. He heard rustling and he quickly jumped into some bushes next to the tree.

6 tall slim Death Eaters walked into Remus' view, and spotted the scared Thestral. One quickly raised its wand and stunned it. They all moved forward in a tightly formed group and examined the now unmoving creature.

"It's tied to the tree," one said gruffly, adjusting his white mask slightly as he spoke. "Some one's been riding 'im."

"Wonder who it is then..." said another, as he untied the horse like creature from the tree and then began levitating it in front of him.

"Bet it was a mud-blood, or-or, some kinda muggle loving twit! Or even, an ugly filthy muggle itself!" squeaked a particularly short and fat Death Eater, who appeared to be new at the job.

"You idiot, would a muggle one be able to see these things, two actually know they fly and not think they'd gone insane?" the gruff-voiced Death Eater muttered angrily.

"Yeah, gone insane, just like you..." said the middle sized thin Death Eater, pointing at the fat one as he sniggered. Two other men, on either side of him, cackled along with him as well.

"I-I guess you're right, Harrington..." said the fat man as he looked down.

"You know I am, _Pretty Petti_, now hurry along and go bother Frolic or something..." the gruff-voice of Harrington said as he rolled up his sleeves.

"Accio intruder!" Remus held on tightly to the branches of the bush, and wrapped his foot around a thick root that stuck out of the ground. Unfortunately for him, this all made a great deal of rustling noises, causing Harrington to find him.

"Aha, and what do we have here?" Harrington said as the two men who had only just stopped cackling at there friend's (if that's how you want to describe him) joke, dragged Remus out from the pushes and bound his hands tightly with heavy ropes.

"Karter, what do you think?" Harrington said, turning towards the only figure that hadn't made a sound. Karter looked up, revealing 2 piercing amber eyes. He was not wearing a mask like the others, but his hood was drawn up high so shadows case across his face. Karter moved forward slowly and stared at Remus for a minute. He then moved a bit closer as if inspecting him.

"_Friend..._" Karter growled as he continued to stare at Remus.

"A fellow werewolf? Well ain't that nice Karter, some one for you to play with during your transformations. Now, come along..." Harrington gestured to Remus and the two Death Eaters that had firm grips on his arms as if asking them to move forward. As they all left, Remus glanced back over towards where Sirius was hiding, and could feel him staring back. The cold rain continued to fall; only making Remus' situation feel worse and more depressing...


	35. Awake in the Night

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Yet another update. Unfortunately, the virus my school computers got has messed up my emails and internet, and therefore will not be able to answer to reviews easily or update often. Sorry People, blame the hackers...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The white hurt her eyes as she slowly opened them. The white walls, the white, bed sheets, the women dressed in completely white jumping up and down yelling 'she's awake'. '_Damn, I am definitely not at the dance anymore_' Paige thought as she tried to sit up. She was unsuccessful, but the bright white women ran up to her and helped her up.

"Don't worry yourself dear, you're safe and sound now. No need to try and sit up so quickly. I'm Madam Lori; I've been taking care of you and your friends." The kind women smiled as she began to measure out some foul smelling potions.

"Friends?" Paige asked, then began coughing harshly.

"Hmmm, I'll need to get something for that cough." Madam Lori said as she turned to a cabinet in the brightly lit small room and began taking out several small blue bottles. "Yes, your friends dearest. After the attack they were all a bit more then shook up."

"Attack?" Paige asked. Then it hit her; Voldemort appearing out of no where, him taking Lily and James, Harry and Ginny, Remus telling her to run, falling into the pit, helping Anne-Marie out of the water, stuck on the pipe, unable to breathe...

"My friends!" Paige said as loud as she could, which could only be really considered as loud talking. "Are they ok? Are they still hurt? Is Lily back yet? Is James with her? What about my professors?"

"Ah, dearest! Young Miss Anne-Marie and Master Sirius are just fine. After a few calming potions on both their parts and a few other pain killing potions and warming potions for Miss, they were both right as rain. Haven't been allowed out of bed though; they're in the next room." Madam Lori sat the carefully measured potions on the wooden bedside table. "I'm sure that they'll be able to visit in the morning. It's quite late, and it is fatally important they get enough sleep."

"What time is it?" Paige asked as she was handed the first of 5 potions. It was amber, and looked rather slimy in the cup. At least it smelt like cinnamon.

"2 in the morning, honey." Madam Lori said as she handed her 2 potions at once. "You have to take those at the same time, and I'll have to wake you up in 3 hours to give you these two."

Paige gulped down the two potions, desperate to fall asleep and close her eyes. Madam Lori pointed her wand at the huge bright floating candles that had been hanging around their heads near the ceiling. They slowly dimmed so it was quite darker in the room. Paige's eyes became heavier, and they slowly closed as Madam Lori left them room with as soft bang of the door and click of the lock.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sneak Peak of Next Chapter!!

"Where's Remus then?" Paige asked excitedly. Sirius and Anne-Marie's faces fell slightly.

"Uhhh, he's in a different ward then us." Sirius mumbled.

"O, which one?" Paige asked, slightly concerned.

"Uh, well, erm, currently he's in the Long Term Wards upstairs, but he is going to be moved to a Private Ward soon." Anne-Marie sputtered out as she looked at her bare feet.

"And why is he there?" Paige asked, extremely nervous now.

"They won't tell us." Sirius quickly answered, interrupting Anne-Marie who glared at him, but quickly turned to Paige and smiled.

"I'm sure it's nothing though, maybe they just ran out of spaces in the other wards..."


	36. Katrine and Jeromy Turner

Time Warp

By: GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I do not own Harry Potter, anything related to him, or the actual person who does own him.

A/N Still having computer problems, sorry again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Albus Dumbledore sat at his desk and stared at the papers and objects before him. Countless wrinkled yellowing news articles lay scattered across the wood along with broken quills and empty ink bottles. Several burned out candles sat on the desk a long with one that was still shining brightly. The Headmaster hadn't left his office for many nights now, and he hadn't slept more then a few hours for a long time. He feared that Harry Potter was in more trouble than he could imagine. He had spent hours searching through the Daily Prophet papers and old books filled with forgotten magic. Nothing seemed to reveal to him where Harry was, or where Harry had taken Ginny, Remus, and Sirius.

Professor Dumbledore slowly took the paper he had been reading and placed it on the corner of his desk which was reserved for useless information. He took another sheet from the unread pile on the other side and began to read.

_My Child, the Charmer!_

_A proud Mistress Turner, the famous writer of spells, hexes, jinxes, charms, and curses, stood next to her blonde tall handsome son, Jeromy Turner as he received an award for his first major enchantment. _

"_I'm so happy for him," Katrine Turner smiled through tears of happiness. "He's only a few years older then I was when I first invented my first charm. Mine was only a simple detecting spell, helped me find anyone and everything I ever lost, his is a huge important magical enchantment!" When questioned of the spell, she said she was not allowed to reveal to the public what it was. _

"_My only hint is 'time', a fragile balance of life that should be handled by only the most skilled, and only then when it is most needed. _

The article ended here, but Dumbledore reread the last line again and again. _A wise definition_ Dumbledore thought as he tried as hard as he could to recall this women. Katrine Turner, beautiful women, very skilled in charms and transfiguration. He had only met her once, and it was at the Wizardly Wise Awards. He had seen her son too, very tall and successful looking.

He couldn't remember for his life why he hadn't spoken since. He remembered that Jeromy had been most interested in speaking with him of advanced magic, no surprises at all to him. They had discussed that fact that Jeromy had to finish with his latest discovery and spell before he moved on, and therefore wouldn't be able to meet for months. As Dumbledore continued through the stack, he found a another article referring to the two Turners that had been published a few days later.

_Turners Turned_

_Katrine and Jeromy Turner, two extremely intelligent wizards and witches who are most skilled in the department of time travel have gone missing. "It was late at night when I last saw Jeromy," Tiffany Fray, Jeromy's most resent girlfriend, said. "I spoke to him in the late evening around 8. It was dark, and Jeromy refused to leave his lab and come home for a good hot dinner and a nice good night's sleep. I tried to tell him that staying up this night would not help him in the morning, but he insisted. Said he was near the completion to an extremely advanced spell or something; some kind of new discovery. _

"_He wouldn't tell me what it was; said it was top secret and would reveal it to me first as soon as he could. I left him around 8:30 and past his mother, Katrine Turner, on my way out of the main building. She asked where Jeromy was, she was in quite a state. I told her he was in the research building and she dashed down the hall yelling behind her back to me for me to run for it and to not come back until she fire called me later the next day. I did as she said, and I haven't seen either of them since."_

_No one can confirm if Miss Fray's statement is true or not. "It was a Saturday Night; the main buildings close at 7." Jacqueline Pricker, one of the many secretaries of the JKT Labs, explained. "Of course Master and Mistress Turner both had keys to all the buildings. Tiffany came in just before the doors closed and told me she wanted to go visit Jeromy. I thought nothing of it, seeing as she regularly visited him in the evenings and attempted to bring him home earlier from his studies then normal. I let her in, and then left the premises."_

_What really happened to Katrine and Jeromy Turner? What really happened at the JKT Labs after Miss Fray left? After Aurors inspected the area, they came to the conclusion that they had left the building unharmed, with out a struggle and with out force. "No one windows broken, no windows broken and _mended_." Auror Gristle said as he stood in front of the main building of JKT Labs. "Either the turners willingly let in some one who some how brought them out of the building and away from here or they left the building by themselves and were captured by some one or something after leaving the buildings or finally they left by themselves, and escaped and hid by themselves. We can not rule out the possibility of them hiding some where out of England because of recent Death Eater activity."_

_For more on the Turners disappearance and a interview with Fiona Turner, the sister of Jeromy Turner and daughter of Katrine Turner, turn to page 10._

But Professor had no interest in Fiona Turner's views on the situation at hand at this current moment. He quickly flipped back and found another article on Jeromy's discovery. _That's what he discovered! The Time Turner!_ Dumbledore thought as he read the articles again more thoroughly. '_Said he was near the completion to an extremely advanced spell or something; some kind of new discovery...' _Dumbledore thought harder. He knew that there was some kind of connection to Harry's disappearance, even if this had happened a good 18 years ago when...

"Harry was born! Of course, this happened the same year Harry was born..." Dumbledore mumbled as he searched for more articles marked with the correct years. "Many different disappearances; Professor Francis, the infamous writer of Time Travel Theories, many different pieces of important information and notes stolen from the Ministry, Master Alchemist Henry Hubert was murdered in unknown and mysterious ways (though they assumed it was the killing curse, they were unsure who cast it) that year when he was visiting the JKT Labs trying to look over any unlooked clues... Suddenly, a knock on the door came loudly, stirring Albus from his thoughts.

"Come in..." he said wearily as Mr. Arthur Weasley walked in. His red thin hair seemed thinner then usual and his happy grin that was almost always plastered on his face seemed more forced then usual.

"Albus how are you this fine chilly morning?" he asked as he stepped further into the room.

"No need acting so cheery around me, Arthur..." Dumbledore muttered as he began underlining and circling different things from the articles. "You know as well as I that it is just an act for your children and wife, particularly Molly. Her only daughter, snatched by unknown magic, afraid for her life." He sighed and looked up. "I am as fine as can be expected Arthur. Now how may I help you?"

"Well, I was just wondering, have you, er, found any, er, progression in your, uh, research?" Arthur asked, carefully wording his sentence.

"Plenty, you just found me in the center of it all actually." Dumbledore's eyes twinkled in a most Dumbledore-like way.

"May I hear of your findings, or would you rather contemplate by yourself?"

"Do you remember a certain Mistress Katrine Turner and Master Jeromy Turner?"

"Why yes I do. They were quiet good friends of mine; back when they both had offices in the Ministry right next to mine. When they moved to the JKT Labs I visited them on the rare occasion. I didn't want to intrude on there research and testing so I rarely stopped by, but when I did we would have the most wonderful of talks."

"Did you speak to both Jeromy and Katrine, or one more then the other?"

"I spoke to who ever was around. Katrine's chatting wasn't as interesting as Jeromy's, probably because he really didn't love his work as much as his mother let on. He did want to discover magnificent new spells, but found the work tedious. Katrine on the other hand, was always into her work. When I spoke to her she was normally working at the time and when you don't receive eye contact and full attention from the person you are trying to talk to, you normally prefer not to talk to them. When I visited Jeromy, he would drop what he was doing and immediately begin chatting away."

"May I ask what you spoke about?"

"Oh, nothing in particular. My family and Jeromy's. Molly's cooking and Katrine's cooking, trying to figure out whose was better. Small little things that would lighten up those dark days."

"Did you ever speak of work? His discoveries?"

"More of my job then his. I understood why he didn't want to reveal anything really to me, his occupation was rather secretive. We didn't really want to speak of work, seeing as that occupied both of our lives a fair bit. But on the rare occasion I would ask how his research was going and he would say fine and that subject of conversation would normally end there. Albus, may I ask what Katrine and Jeromy have to do with Harry and the other's disappearance?"

"A great deal Arthur, a great deal..."

"Katrine and Jeromy have been missing for the past 18 years; there is no way they are still alive; is there?"

"I have little hope for them seeing as there was much Death Eater activity was going on around them..." Dumbledore looked up and said more sternly

"Are you sure you didn't go into any detail of his work? Any at all?"

"Well, he did mention something about a new spell he was coming up with..." Arthur said uncertainly. "It was more of a passing comment, didn't even say it was a spell. I assumed it was though. I came to visit him one day and he said he would be with me in a moment and he had to finish up on his notes for Valmorra. Don't ask me anything about it; that's all he said to me and he didn't mention it ever again." Dumbledore looked up quickly

"Did you say Valmorra?"

"Yes, why do you ask?"

"That word seems familiar in some way, I'm not sure how, but I remember it from some where..." Mr. Weasley watched as Professor Dumbledore slowly stood and walked upstairs towards one of his towers.

"Good night Arthur, I shall speak to you in the morning."

"Night Albus."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A knock sounded on the wooden door, causing Hermione to look up. She gave the person a shaky come in as she wiped the stray tears from her face.

"Oh, it's you Ron..." Hermione said as she looked down. Ron walked up to her and sat down.

"Dad's gone to talk about Harry and the others with Dumbledore; maybe they'll figure out where he is..." Ron said slinging an arm over her shoulder and looking down at Hermione.

"I miss him Ron." Hermione whispered. "I miss him so much. I miss his voice, his face, his friendship, I miss the way he used to ruffle his hair when he got nervous and how he seemed to be the only one who could ever get us back together when we fought. I miss Ginny, I miss her loyalty, her truthfulness, I miss how she was always standing by my side when I needed her. I miss Remus with all his insightful thoughts and facts, answers and stories. I miss Sirius, the second brightest thing in this house, a part form the twins. I miss how he could just look at some one and it would make them laugh." Hermione looked up at Ron who was holding her close to him now.

"I miss all of them..."

"I promise you Hermione, I will do all I can to make sure you will be able to see all of them again."

"How can you promise that? We don't know where they are, their current condition, anything!"

"Everything with in my power. I will also make sure you don't worry yourself sick over them. Harry's strong, and so are Ginny, Remus, and Sirius for that matter. If they can get through this so can we."

"So you think that they'll come back?"

"I know they'll come back, 'Mione."

Even though neither of the two believed this, hearing each other say it was enough for them to stay strong together. It's amazing how you can convince yourself into believing something that in your right mind would know not true or possible.


	37. Maybe They Won't Be Killed

Time Warp

GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I know I haven't done this in a while, but I have a new story to ADVERTISE!

ADVERTISMENT! Katharine Duffell and her sister Sarah move from America to England. They attend Hogwarts and experience life with the infamous Fred and George Weasley. Rated for safety. R&R. Post OOTP. Great beginning, by kannaroxallyallssox, A Hogwarts Exchange.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Last Chapter:_

"_I'm so sorry Ginny..." Harry whispered then yelled "AVADA KADAVRA!"_

Now:

The green light shot out from Harry's wand and zoomed towards Ginny. She screamed as it grew closer. Suddenly it ricocheted away from her and hit the ceiling. The stone crumbled and began to fall, landing with huge bangs on the floor and even falling on Death Eaters themselves. Harry knocked Ginny out of the way just before then stones fell on her. Harry turned and quickly faced his hand at the tumbling rocks. They quickly stopped falling and solidified as one wall.

"How did you do that?" Ginny panted as she stared at the newly made wall.

"I've been practicing wandless magic, as you may have noticed Voldemort has mine." Harry said as they heard bangs and crashes from the other side of the wall. "Hurry, we don't have much time! They'll break through that in a few minutes!" With that, Harry pulled Ginny to her feet and together hand in hand fled down the corridor.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god, are you sure she's ok?"

"Yes dearest, just stay quiet, she had a rough night last night. Had to keep waking up to take potions and such."

"She looks so pale!"

"Sh, Anne-Marie. You heard what Nurse Lori said, don't wake her up!"

Paige slowly opened her heavy eyes and looked up at the two blue round eyes she would recognize any where.

"YOU'RE AWAKE!" Anne-Marie squealed happily and quickly wrapped her arms around her friend.

"No surprises there; with all the noise you were making..." Sirius grinned happily as Anne-Marie pulled away.

"We've all been so worried about you!"

"Why are you guys in St. Mungos?"

"Well, I was like wicked cold or something so I had to have some like pepper up potions or something and I hurt my ankle I think." Anne-Marie pondered for a moment.

"And I was it with a funny curse that stopped me from talking just after all the officials came. Apparently one of the captured Death Eaters was fighting with a couple of ministry workers and he shot a curse he had made up. Well, apart from missing by a few feet he also hadn't worked the kinks out of it and I couldn't talk for a couple of days because my throat was all swollen." Sirius explained as he sat down in a chair next to Paige's bed.

"Any way, it's so good to see you awake!" Anne-Marie grinned as she took the seat next to Sirius. "We needed some one to talk to other then each other."

"What about Remus? Couldn't you have talked to him? Where is he any way?" Paige asked excitedly. Sirius and Anne-Marie's faces fell slightly.

"Uhhh, he's in a different ward then us." Sirius mumbled.

"O, which one?" Paige asked, slightly concerned.

"Uh, well, erm, currently he's in the Long Term Wards upstairs, but he is going to be moved to a Private Ward soon." Anne-Marie sputtered out as she looked at her bare feet.

"And why is he there?" Paige asked, extremely nervous now.

"They won't tell us." Sirius quickly answered, interrupting Anne-Marie who glared at him, but quickly turned to Paige and smiled.

"I'm sure it's nothing though, maybe they just ran out of spaces in the other wards."

"I'm pretty sure that's not the true reason he's in there." Paige crossed her arms and looked firmly at them. They both looked extremely nervous; especially Anne-Marie who could neither keep a secret nor lie well.

"Miss and Master!" Nurse Lori's voice chimed as she suddenly opened the door. "Time for Miss Elliot's lunch and potions! You two best be off to your rooms so you don't miss lunch either."

"We'll talk to you later, Elliot." Sirius said as he stood and began to walk out the door.

"Yah, what he said! Bye Paige!" Anne-Marie said with some what relief in her voice. She strutted out the door after Sirius as Healer Lori bustled in. As she poured the potions, Paige schemed, thinking on how she was going to get the answers she wanted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius waited a few minutes; listening intently and waiting. The booming thunder continued along with the loud pattering of rain. Finally, he pulled the cloak off his head and stood up.

"REMUS!" Sirius's voice echoed around the woods, though he heard no reply.

"REMUS!" He yelled louder, not caring if the Death Eaters heard him and caught him too. He quickly transformed into a dog and began bounding into the woods in the direction he had seen them carry Remus off in. The twigs under his heavy paws snapped while thin wet branches whipped his face. He kept running though. He had already lost his godson and his girlfriend, he wasn't about to loose Remus too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Into here, you filth." Harrington muttered as he shoved Remus into the cell. Karter was quickly pushed in after him; both of them collapsing on the stone floor.

"Join the others." Harrington's gruff voice mumbled as he trudged off down the dark hall. Remus looked around and spotted several other men and women in the dungeon. Remus turned to Karter.

"Are you a Death Eater?" Karter shook his head as he pulled himself up into a sitting position, his legs crossed and arms in front of him.

"Capture me. Hurt me. Pain...Say there will be more if me don't follow. Me does, me does...Me meet friend." Karter mumbled as he rocked gently.

"What's your first name?"

"'Tis Romulus." Karter muttered as he looked at Remus. "Romulus wonder how friend speak so much like master."

"What do you mean?"

"Friend speak not like Romulus. Friend speak like Harrington. Romulus wonders if friend grew up around humans."

"And you didn't?"

"Romulus grew up with parents. Both werewolves. Both bit Romulus. Both wanted Romulus to be like them. Romulus don't want to hurt. Romulus wanted to live with humans. Parents say no. Parents never speak to Romulus. Romulus don't know how to speak like master or friend. Romulus left parents. Romulus captured again..." Even in Romulus' short sentences and simple words Remus realized how much more of a harder life he had then himself. His parents had helped him every step of the way with his transformation, and here was a man who's parents would not speak to him and bit him themselves so that he could bite more people.

"I'm so sorry to hear this Romulus." Remus said to the man who was examining a large scratch down his leg. "But tell me; does any one else here speak like me or Harrington?"

"Uh, Romulus think Jaric speak like friend." Romulus hissed as he touched the now bleeding scratch. "Romulus will find Jaric for friend." Romulus quickly moved through the cell, leaping across the floor. Remus stood and followed him; realizing for the first time how big it was. The walls were not flat either, the had many different sized shelves made of huge blocks of stone so that the werewolves could jump on them and sleep on them. The cell was made for a group of animals not a imprisoned group of humans.

"Romulus found Jeric. Jeric in corner." Remus looked away from the other werewolves and spotted a women with a ratty old black cloak on in the corner. He approached her slowly, searching for her eyes behind the shadows cast by her hood.

"Jeric?" Remus asked softly. The women jolted quickly facing Remus and on her feet.

"Who are you? I do not recognize you. You are new. When did you come? What do you want of me?" Jeric hissed, her hood still up.

"My name is Remus and I would like to know where we are."

"Why, fellow werewolf, you are in the cell of the wolves." Jeric murmured. "All of the werewolves are kept in here. This entire building is one of the main castles that Voldemort owns. It's rumored that this was his first building and therefore his favorite. They say he lives here." Suddenly Jeric was interrupted by a huge rumbling noise.

"Sounds like another soul is trying to escape." Jeric said looking up at the ceiling. "Maybe this time they won't be killed."


	38. I Promise

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N Sorry about any trouble about me leaving out the id number of the last advertised story. The id is 3218648.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny and Harry reached the end of the hallway and looked at three different passages they had to choose from. They both looked uncertainly at their three choices, unsure which was the best to take.

"Ginny, take these stairs. I'm pretty sure they'll lead you to the lower dungeons. Go get whoever's with you, Lily and James I'm guessing." Harry panted hurriedly. Using wandless magic was very tiring, especially when you used it to deflect a killing curse and cause stones to fuse together as one. "I'm going to take this one." Harry pointed to the far right. "The stairs are heading upstairs, and I'm pretty sure I know where they lead. Now listen, when you get them out of the dungeons I want you to find another staircase up to the main floor and then come back this way. I'll meet you back here as fast as I can. If you hear the Death Eaters coming towards you, I want you to leave this place and apparate out of here." Harry turned and was about to head up the up staircase when Ginny grabbed his arm.

"And leave you? There is no way that is going to happen." Ginny said firmly.

"Listen Ginny, this isn't the time to be stubborn. Go and get them and then get help." Harry told her.

"But – But..." Ginny searched for a good reason for them to not split up, but could not think of a good one. "I don't want to loose you again."

"You won't. I'm going to be right here waiting for you. I promise." Harry looked into her eyes. "I promise." A loud bang followed by a quick rush of what sounded like falling rock.

"They've gotten through the wall, you need to go now." Harry yelled over the rumbling noise. He grabbed Ginny's arm and pulled her down the hall and towards the stairs. She ran down a few steps before stopping and looking back.

"You promise?" she shouted back at him.

"I promise! Now GO!" Ginny turned and dashed down the stairs.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I'm worried about Ginny." Lily said.

"I am too..." James said. He knew where Ginny was and hoped that she would be able to get through it. Suddenly, a huge rumbling noise sounded. The two friends huddled closer together until the sounds ended.

"Ok, now I'm really worried." Lily said nervously. A loud bang sounded causing Lily to scream as the far wall was blasted to pieces. Suddenly a dark figure burst out of the hole; a black dog to be exact.

"Padfoot?" James asked as the dog growled at the bars that imprisoned them. He quickly began snapping at the bars angrily and scratching and banging against them.

"Calm down Padfoot!" James said as the angry dog backed up and then charged into the bars. It fell back and then stood up and did it again.

"Is that your pet dog?" Lily asked extremely confused. "What's it doing here?"

"Er..." James said unsure how to answer.

"I am most certainly not." The two turned to see...

"Professor Axblay!" Lily said in surprise as Sirius stood up and brushed off his robes.

"Ugh, Harry couldn't have chosen a lamer name for me..." he grumbled as he pulled out a knife.

"My name is Sirinus Axblay or what ever Gin and Har came up with..." he pricked his finger with the knife and wiped the blood on the lock. "My name is Sirius Black; way better then any Axblay you'll meet."

"Wait, you're the –"

"Future Sirius; nice to meet you." Sirius opened the cell door and walked up to James. He grabbed his hand and pulled him up. "Wow, you must be cold!"

"D'uh, there's snow in my cell." James mumbled. Sirius helped James out of the cell and then opened the other door for Lily. Lily tried to stand up but she winced loudly as the huge gash on her side opened up again. Sirius and James' eyes widened at the sight of the blood pouring from Lily's side. Sirius quickly cast a heating spell on James who held onto the bars on the cell door as Sirius rushed in to help Lily. He laid her down and then quickly conjured some bandages and wrapped them around her. They were already becoming stained with red which worried the two men even more. Sirius picked her up and walked back out the door.

"Can you walk by yourself?" he asked James. James shook his head and quickly grabbed onto Sirius' arm. They slowly began walking through the hole Sirius had made. When they had gotten into the other hall; Sirius repaired the wall.

"Where's Harry and Ginny?" Sirius asked quietly as they slowly made their way down the hall. James looked down.

"Last time I saw Harry he was bloody and bashed up." Sirius' eyes widened at this. "Ginny reckoned it was a Death Eater in disguise trying to trick us, but I'm not sure what to believe. It looked real enough to me."

"And Ginny? She was with you?"

"She was, but some Death Eaters came and took her away. We haven't seen her since."

"When did that happen?"

"Maybe about an hour ago." James whispered as Sirius continued walking. They reached what looked like a side exit out of the building.

"This is how you got in?"

"Yah, I'm not sure what to do though." Sirius looked nervously up the hallway. He couldn't continue with James and Lily. James obviously must have some kind of fever or something because he was shaking so hard and Lily was loosing too much blood...

"Ok, I'm taking you guys to St. Mungos and then I'm coming back for Remus, Harry, and Ginny."

"Wait," James asked looking at Sirius. "Remus is here?"

"Future Remus. And right now, I hope he is because if he isn't then I don't know where he is." Sirius muttered. He pushed open the door and looked around. It had stopped snowing now and was raining gently. Sirius walked outside and then quickly spun after warning James to hold on tightly on to him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny rushed down the steps until she reached a heavy wood door. She pushed it open and immediately recognized the dull cells. She ran down to the one where Lily and James had been in. She gasped, looking into the empty cells. One of them had a huge pool of blood in it, Lily's cell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Silver snakes and Haunting Blood

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N So many updates! Ain't it amazing? I know! I had the day off, so I got a lot of typing down! It was really fun! Another update now tho! Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry ran up the stairs as he could, skipping every other step, hoping to reach his destination faster. When he finally came to the top, he found a dimly lit hall with a single door at the end. It had a picture of a curling snake on the front. Harry walked up to it and grabbed the heavy metal handle and pulled it open.

A brightly lit grand hall was revealed as Harry stepped through, taking in the amazing sights. The hall was grand indeed with emerald green carpeting and marble walls it was indeed a memorable sight. On the sleek walls, bright green tapestries hung with silver snakes embroidered on to them. Dark ebony side tables lined the walls, each carrying a different statue of a coiled snake. White stone pillars broke the walls into sections along with magnificent matching arches. Smooth wooden doors stood grandly at the far end of the hall, each with a small silver snake near the top and center and silver handles shaped like two twisting snakes.

Harry slowly moved down the hall, to the farthest door which had the largest snake on it. It was highly polished and glinted in the light that the two fiery torches on either side of the door provided. Harry reached out towards the beautifully made handle; but the two snakes that formed it moved their heads and began hissing at him.

'_Move back!'_

'_Do not come any nearer!'_

'_Don't you dare touch us!'_

Harry looked at the large snake that hung on the door and watched as it uncoiled itself and hissed at him.

'_And who would you be stranger? You do not bear the mark of our master nor are you him himself.'_

'_I am a friend of the snakes.'_ Harry hissed back, hoping this is what the snake wanted to hear.

'_He speaks!'_ The snake hissed in excitement. _'He speaks the tongue of the snakes! Let him in! He must be a friend of master!'_ The two smaller snakes wound together tightly again, allowing Harry to reach out and open the door.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Oh my god..." Ginny whispered as she stared at the blood. She slowly stepped back so she was leaning up against the far wall and slid down it slowly. She wasn't sure what she would do if she did move. She couldn't go back to Harry since he wasn't there. She couldn't go after James and Lily because she didn't know where they were. She couldn't leave because that would be abandoning all three of them. All Ginny knew she could do was sit there. She couldn't mess up that way.

She stayed like that for what seemed like only a few short minutes but was actually more like a full thirty minutes. She moved when it hit her. If that was Lily's blood on the floor, she could be dead. And if she was dead, Harry wouldn't exist. And she didn't know if she was dead. And she didn't know if he was still alive because she didn't know where he was. She quickly stood and began to slowly walk down the hall. Her speed quickened as she began to run. She had to find Harry. She had too find James. And she had to find Lily.

"_He promised." Ginny thought "He promised he would be standing there waiting for me right there. But can he break his promise when he had no control over it? I must find him myself before it's too late.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. When the Grey Clouds Parted

Time Warp

By GoddessGirl123

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N This is the **FINAL CHAPTER OF TIME WARP!** That's right everyone! When I post this next chapter I'll have to change the status of this story to **COMPLETE!** I hope everyone has enjoyed the story and will continue to read, to reread, and pass on this story to friends. Though I am also pleased to announce the next book in this series! From **TIME WARP** to **THE PAST IS OUR PRESENT!** I hope every one reads it or you shall never know what happens!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Excuse me, Madam Lori." Paige asked quietly to the back of her kind nurse. It had been one day since Paige had woken up and she still had not asked where Remus was.

"Yes m'dear?" Madam Lori asked as she straightened her back and walked towards Paige with a tray full of hot steaming eggs, bacon, and toast.

"Where-Where's Remus?" Paige asked uncertainly as Madam Lori put the tray down on her side table gently.

"Why, he's being transferred to a Private Ward today, Miss Paige." Madam Lori told her. "With the full moon coming up and everything. Poor lad, he's been through so much."

"Full moon?" Paige asked fully alert now and looking straight at Madam Lori. "What does the full moon have to do with anything?"

"Why with being a werewolf and everything I suppose it has a great deal to do with him!" Madam Lori looked at Paige's shocked eyes and immediately gasped. "You didn't know? Oh my goodness, I apologize! Paige, Paige dear come back!" But Paige had already hopped out of bed and was dashing down the hall. She pushed past all of the healers and nurses and visitors, ignoring the shouts and yelps. She found the staircase and began running up it as fast as she could until she reached the floor labeled 'PRIVATE WARD'. Paige skidded round a corner and quickly found the door with the correct name on it. She pushed open the door and ran in. A pale Remus Lupin lay in the bed and quickly looked into Paige's fearful eyes.

"You know?" Remus asked nervously.

"I know." Paige gulped.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Harry walked in and immediately knew he had walked into the right room. A grand king sized bed with silk pillows and velvet hangings, a highly polished bedside table, many treasures on different tables and shelves, who's room could this possibly be? Voldemort's Chamber was etched in curling fine writing on the other side of the door. Harry now was sure he had chosen the right door.

Harry ran in and began looking through the draws, on the walls, on the shelves, under the bed, any where he could think Voldemort would keep something. Harry ran towards what looked like some kind of jewelry box and found it full of rings with highly polished stones. Harry searched the box and found what he had been looking for.

"Ginny's necklace." Harry whispered grinning as he closed the box, holding the necklace up to eye level. The gem was a blood red color, telling Harry that the last curse to have hit it was the Cruciatus curse. Harry quickly snuffed it into his pocket and left the room, dashing back down the fine hall and the hard cold stone steps.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The sun was setting in the late evening of full moon. Remus was sitting with Romulus and Jeric in the corner as Jeric explained things to Remus. After a while they began asking more personal questions as they waited for the sun to fully set and the moon to reveal itself.

"So, what's your full name?" Remus asked as he watched Romulus leap up onto one of the stone shelves and lay down.

"Jeric Fasina Valmorra." Jeric said as she leaned back against the wall. "What's yours?"

"Remnus J. Les'Upine." Remus decided to stick to his cover for a while. "When were you bitten?"

"When I was 18." Jeric answered tugging nervously on the ends of her battered cloak.

"May I ask how old you are now?"

"I'm 36 actually." Jeric said. "I was bitten exactly 18 years ago. When were you bitten?"

"I was 6..." Remus muttered as he watched the sun fade behind the many trees. "How long have you been kept in this terrible place?"

"I was the first of the wolves here. I was bitten and then taken here actually." Jeric explained. "I've watched this cell fill with more and more victims and heard each and every one of their heart breaking stories."

"That's just terrible. You've been in this place for half of your life now then..." Remus said sincerely as the sun disappeared. The moon was going to shine down on them at any minute now. "Well, nice speaking to you, I'll talk to you again in the morning."

"Yes, see you then." Jeric said standing up. She looked towards the huge barred door and spotted some one. "Hey, who's there? Not you know to stay away from the cell of the wolves on transformation nights?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sirius landed heavily inside St. Mungos causing the people in the waiting room to scream. A nearby Nurse gasped at the sight of them and quickly called for other Healers. They quickly took James and Lily and put them onto levitating stretchers. James reached out and took Lily's hand in his. She turned to face him and gave him a weak smile before she lost conciseness. Her hand fell limp in his hand causing him to panic. Suddenly the healers began to rush them down the hall. They took opposite turnings causing James to get even more worry about Lily's safety even more.

"Where's Lily?" James asked with difficultly. The noises and colors were confusing him and every thing was swimming before his eyes.

"Calm down, Lily's safe." One of the Healers said as they guided James into a slightly darker room. "Just worry about yourself right now."

"No, I need to make sure that Lily's ok. I need to be sure..." James slowly closed his eyes and lost the battle for conciseness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Here you go dearests." Madam Lori said handing Anne-Marie and Sirius their breakfasts. "Anything else you need before I go and give Miss Elliot her breakfast?" Anne-Marie and Sirius shook their heads and began picked at their food. Madam Lori sighed and watched the two as they ate their eggs uneasily. She was about to say something when a Healer burst through the door.

"Helen, have you seen Howard?" The nurse asked hurriedly.

"No I haven't, Suzie, why?" Madam Lori asked.

"Three people just came in, two of them were really badly injured. Said they had come straight from Voldemort's hide out. The girl's name is Lily, that's all we know. The boy asked for her before he lost conciseness." Sirius and Anne-Marie both dropped their forks with loud clatters on their plates.

"Now you two calm down, let the healers take care of it." Madam Lori soothed. "No Suzie I haven't seen Healer Belle since 6 this morning. Now if you excuse me, your upsetting my patients." Suzie left the room leaving the two shocked friends.

"Now, as soon as your friends wake up, you are allowed to see them." Madam Lori said. She left the two quiet teens in the room and locked the door behind her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ginny continued to dash through the building, no longer carrying were she really was. She was pretty sure he was upstairs if he was still alive, but she seemed to only be able to find down staircases which she carelessly had been taking in any hope of finding him. She had obviously reached the lowest level because there were no more staircases except for the one she had just walked down and that would only bring her back to where she was before. There were no cells on this floor. There were no doors either. Along the top of the wall near the ceiling were some small rectangular windows with large bars on them.

Ginny wandered quietly down the unlit halls unsure which way to go. Suddenly a low murmur of voices came to Ginny's attention. She was about to run thinking that the voices came from a group of Death Eaters when she spotted the bars of another cell at the far end of the hall. She walked up slowly towards it and stared at the huge group of people behind the bars. The walls were covered with shelves reminding her of some kind of cage for an animal. She walked up to the bars and continued to watch the people walked around and sit on the cold floor. They acted differently from how normal people would act. Most of them were actually crawling on the hands and knees.

"Hey, who's there? Not you know to stay away from the cell of the wolves on transformation nights?" Ginny looked up and spotted a women in a black cloak and –

"Remus!" Ginny yelled.

"Ginny? Is that you?" Remus began to run up to her.

"Don't worry Remus, I'm gonna get you out of there!" Ginny said quickly rubbing her elbow against the rough stone walls.

"No, don't open –" Remus yelled as he felt the moon start to shine on his back.

"Don't worry Remus!" Ginny interrupted as she wiped her blood on the lock, opening the door. "I'm gonna get you out of there!"

"Don't!" But it was too late. The heavy barred door swung open and the grey clouds parted and all of the men and women let out piercing yelps and howls as the night of the werewolves began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

And so everyone! The end of Time Warp! Now go and read my new story which continues this one! **THE PAST IS OUR PRESENT!** Go and REVIEW! But don't forget to REVIEW! On this story.


	41. Chapter 41

Hey Everyone

Just saying the new story THE PAST IS OUR PRESENT is the continuation of this one. I just noticed the millions and millions of alerts being put on this story and not the other. So. If you've read and loved this story, go read the other now!

GG


End file.
